


Laid back

by Nonfigurativt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cigarettes, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader is a virgin, Slow Burn, Smoking, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, adding more tags, frisk is not readers sibling, heat - Freeform, im so tired, oh boy, oh yea there gon be smut, y'all ready for the shit show, you also have a little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonfigurativt/pseuds/Nonfigurativt
Summary: Living a happy yet somewhat lonely life in a your old home town, you gain several friends.First one at a time, then just a whole lot at once.Oh and the best thing? Some of them seem to have gotten a bit of a crush on you.(Who you'll end up with is going to be part of a competition, so I'm keeping it kind of open for y'all)





	1. Wednesday Morning - Smoking cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> New story, this time an UT fiction. I've been meaning to write this for quite some fucking time,   
> I've just been super lax about it. 
> 
> For the new readers, hey I'm NopeDope, nice to meet y'all.   
> Previously only written OW fics, but since Ive noticed theres less UT fics being written (and/or discontinued works of fiction)  
> I decided to do something about it and actually contribute for once.
> 
> Hope you all like this!
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm also available on Tumblr, and if you want to check in on when I've updated the fic or the process I recommend following my Twitter account, or if you want to see some UT doodles of mine, on my Instagram)
> 
> Tumblr: http://nopersdopers.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/NopersDopers   
> Instagram: @Nonfigurativt

“I mean it’s not like I wanted it to happen, it just kind of did.”

 

“Just kind of happened?”

 

“Yes, it just kind of did.”

 

A lit cigarette in your hand, the other hidden away between your thighs trying to keep warm. Wearing as little clothing as you did while knowing you would be outside in the autumn cold, was not the greatest decision you’d ever made.

Bringing the cigarette up to your lips, you took a deep drag, letting the smoke and tar that fucked up your lungs linger. Exhaling the smoke out of your nose, almost tickling you. The cigarettes you were smoking now weren’t as cheap as you were used to, meaning that the smell didn’t bother you as much.

The stairs you were sitting on, which was more or less stone slabs with moss and frost on it, did nothing to protect your cold ass. Sun barely rising, you had a view of the suburbs all the way down to the sea and mountains surrounding you. It was an enticing scenery, filled to the brim with beauty.

However, this conversation not so much. You didn’t hate the person you were talking to, rather what the conversation was about. The experience you were explaining was less than well, your cup of tea? Except that it kind of was, it was always fun talking or listening to someone’s bad dates.

 

“Tell me, what really happened?”

 

“It all started off with me getting a phone call, from BP, you know who he is right?”

 

A nod in confirmation, at least you wouldn’t have to go into detail and explain who he was. Long story short, the two of you hit it off pretty well, both being self deprecating trash trying to redeem yourselves and become a new ‘you’. You’d met at a theatrics group, you’d joined for fun, he’d joined to at least get a small chance to become an actor.

The two of you were a weird dynamic, but it worked. Having a large group of friends is nice, and even though you had exactly that, you still preferred to hang out with just a few at a time. You had a lot of love in you, and that needed to be shared with the world. 

But as this date would have it, a few selected people didn’t exactly deserve your love. At least not the kind you wanted to share, if you had to tell someone you didn’t know about what had happened you’d just have said ‘We wanted different things’. Which is true.

 

“Apparently he’d made a deal with some dude, he was freaking out real bad.”

 

“I bet.”

 

“I come over to his apartment, he tells me the guys going to kill him.”

 

That earned you a snort on your conversationalists end. If he knew him, well at least, he knew that BP had a thing for overreacting to the smallest things. But you’d known it was somewhat serious this time.

 

“So what else can I do? I humor the big bad ‘mobster’ guy, and turns out he’s like single and shit, so I, for jokes, send a picture of me.”

 

This earned you a full on laugh, which was rare and made your stomach flutter. Making people laugh was very nice, even though it was kind of because of your mistake. Not that it really mattered, it was a fun story.

 

“And that’s basically the start of the fantastically bad date I was on.”

 

“Details.”

 

“Hm…”

 

You think for a bit, or at least pretend to. Now was the time to tread carefully, just in case they knew who said person was. If you said ‘oh that guy fucking sucks’ and it turns out they’re fucking best pals, you would get a whiplash trying to apologize for saying that.

 

“C’mon, you know me, won’t say a word.”

 

Trust was not an issue, you knew who you could trust and who you couldn't. Well you didn’t, but you think you know, and that’s good enough for you. What you don’t know, probably can’t hurt you.

 

“Eh, it was kind of casual, he didn’t think I’d actually be me, he was a relentless flirter y’know. Couldn’t stop complimenting my appearance,” Although you left out the part that it was mostly your tits and ass that was complimented, “He uh… Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

 

“Compliments weird you out? Can’t be why said ‘mobster’ was a bad date. Unless you hate compliments, which I know for a fact that your fine ass don’t.”

 

Pouting a bit at that, you needed to spin this around. You were going to half-truth it. Keep some parts to yourself, but tell the most basic harmless things. You were kind of filling his cup of tea half full. 

 

“I don’t hate compliments, but when that’s all the guy talks about it can get… Weird I guess?”

 

A shrug, and you suddenly felt a lot of heat on your fingertips. You’d forgotten to toss the cigarette butt when you finished, cursing you dropped it and put your fingers in your mouth. It tasted like smoke, and stung like hell.

 

“Oh shit, you need a heal?”

 

“No thanks, I’m alright.” You said, although quite muffled, considering two fingers were pressed into your mouth as you talked. “Stop being a baby and let me help, here, give me your hands.” 

Reluctantly you took your index and thumb out your mouth, a bit of drool hanging on them. Before you could dry off the spit on your pants, your hand was grabbed. You just hoped that it wasn’t too disgusting for your counterpart that had offered a little healing after you had forgotten to toss your cigarette.

It’s not like you smoked on the regular, you didn’t enjoy it, it’s just that whenever the two of you hung out it was nice to have something in your hands. Both of you were going to quit, not like you’d started, it was just easier if both of you stopped together. That way you’d feel forced, as to not disappoint each other by smoking.

 

“Sorry.”

 

You apologised, hoping that your spit covered fingers wasn’t too disgusting. Getting a little grunt as approval of your apology, your fingers started tingling, the pain residing. “You can continue by the way.” 

Which is exactly what you did, well, not exactly. You were a bit distracted by the hand holding yours, examining the anatomy of his hands. It was interesting, but you cut yourself off, staring was not something you wanted to do. Out of respect only, you were a curious person, and you liked it when he touched you.

 

“So, aside from the relentless flirting, and compliments, it was just. There was nothing there, no spark, plus he kept talking about,” Now you’d done it, you couldn’t say A without saying B, “Sex and all that.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Not that you didn’t enjoy a conversation about sex, you thought it was fun to joke around it. But you weren’t too keen on talking about that with a stranger. Most people found it weird that you, someone that was at least a bit attractive, was so opposed to having sex.

Although that wasn’t quite it. You just felt like you should be in a relationship first, that being in love was important, which resulted in a lot of mishaps. Sex wasn’t what you wanted in a relationship, sex is just… Well, you just didn’t feel like having it, as of now that is. 

Physically you were capable, and you weren’t asexual either, you think? Lots of people agreed with you, others found you strange, but that was their business. You had your own business and this was how you dealt it.

 

“Eh, it wasn’t too bad,” It was. He couldn’t stop talking about how you needed a good fuck, and how you hadn’t had good sex until you’d tried it with him. “Tiring though, plus I got really drunk.” Which was your fault for having said date at a bar.

 

That made him hiss a bit, before he gently chuckled. “You and alcohol? I know that don’t mix, at least from what you’ve told me.” You had a habit of thinking you could take more than you actually could, which tended to result in a bad fucking time. At least the day after.

 

“Anyways, now that I think about it, it wasn’t too bad. Just not a good mix.” It was god awful, he’d talked about his dick for a good ten minutes. “I see.”

 

You leaned back, the stairs providing little comfort. The friendship you had to the one next to you, was a bit strange. You’d met after you’d had a breakdown, on these very stairs. A bad day at the office, you’d taken a walk home instead of driving back. 

Cursing everything in existence, you’d felt like the world had bit you in your end. You’d just been so angry, you’d needed the cold air to calm down. But kicking and cursing hadn’t helped, as you’d worn heels and almost tumbled down the stairs.

A helping hand had caught you, before you’d slipped. The sensation of almost falling and breaking every bone in your body, had erased any kind of anger in your head, and you’d just been thankful someone had grabbed you.

Thanking him, you’d continued back home in embarrassment. But you felt like you owed him more than just a ‘thanks’, so you’d started taking walks up and down that staircase, back and forth from work, hoping to meet again. Which you had.

Resulting in this little arrangement, that every Wednesday morning, you’d meet at precisely 0700 in the morning, in this very staircase, just to talk about everything and nothing. You’d never seen him anywhere else, you knew little about him, even if it seemed like he now knew a lot about you.

But it was nice, very nice. Just getting to calm yourself before a day of hard work. Sometimes, you would smoke and chat, other times you’d listen to some songs you’d found, or you’d just sit down next to each other in silence and enjoy it.

 

“So you just said yes, because you wanted to pay off a deal on your friends behalf?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

When he said it out loud, you felt like such a jerk, it wasn’t even really a date then, you hadn’t even given your date a chance. Not like you’d been impressed by the date and wanted to do it ever again but, you know you could’ve been nicer?

 

“I probably shouldn’t have, that was a terrible thing to do, playing with someone like that… I should, see if I can get his number from BP and apologise.”

 

“Why? You did a good deed. It’s not your fault that it was a good date, it was just a payment of sorts? It was deemed to be awful before it even started. Plus, who in their right mind would do such a thing for their friend? I sure as hell wouldn’t. You’re a good friend y’know.”

 

A good friend? You were unsure what he thought a good friend was, considering it wasn’t the worst you would’ve done for a friend. As long as your friend was safe, you’d do almost anything to keep them that way.

That’s when you noticed, he had yet to let go of your spit covered hand. Your hand felt fine, and it looked fine, so it was strange how he was still latched onto it as if there was some significance behind holding it now. Not that you minded too much, you somewhat enjoyed being touched. 

Apparently, he’d noticed that you were staring at his hand, which still held yours. He retracted his arm, as if you’d stung him. Maybe he thought you didn’t like being touched, or maybe he didn’t want to touch you at all? 

 

“A good friend? Wouldn’t go as far to call me ‘good’, but thank you anyways.” You said, drying off the remains of the spit on your pants. Not that there was a lot left after it’d dried off. You were glad he knew how to heal, at least small scratches and burns such as this. You were a clumsy person.

 

“Oh, and thanks for the heal.” You gave him a thumbs up with your newly healed hand, and a dorky smile. He huffed, and covered his face with his hand. “You’re one of the clumsiest people I know.”

 

“Then I’m glad I got you to heal me, y’know.” Smiling at him, you decided to test your boundaries. Putting your arm on his shoulder, you tugged him a bit towards you, and let your head rest on his arm. Mostly because he was too damn tall, and you couldn’t reach his shoulder, even when sitting down.

Staring at the sunrise, you took a quick look on your watch. 0734, in 11 minutes, you would say your goodbyes and meet up a week later. You’d look forward to it, just as much as you had for the past three months. For now you’d just enjoy the last couple of minutes until your departure.

As he hadn’t pushed you off yet, or showed any signs of discomfort, you continued to lean on him. There was something about him that just always seemed to calm you down. Maybe the smell of smoke and something else was what calmed you, or maybe how he seemed so nonchalant about everything. That nothing couldn’t be solved in time.

It was refreshing at least, and you loved it. Sighing, you felt a bit drowsy. Enjoying his presence, even for just 45 minutes every Wednesday morning before work, made you feel a whole lot better. Your co-workers thought it was strange how every Wednesday morning you seemed so much more relaxed, and worked so much more efficiently. 

They wondered what your secret was, and this was it.

 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

 

He started, and you felt the air between you becoming more tight. He was about to ask you something, and he seemed nervous about it- the shift in his voice and usual calm demeanor indicated so. 

 

“What is it?”

 

You asked, feeling yourself grow nervous. Your mind started jumping everywhere, did he suddenly hate you and wanted to stop meeting or? Assuming the worst, but hoping for the best, you waited in anticipation.

 

“My bro, is kind of uh…” His brother? He’d mentioned that he had a sibling, but never really said anything beside him being pretty ‘cool’ and left it at that. You’d kind of forgotten it, up until now. “He’s hosting this dinner, with some cousins of mine, and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come?”

 

Feeling your heart drop into your stomach, you felt so relieved. He was only asking if you wanted to come over and have dinner, and here you’d assumed he wanted to leave you forever. 

Did this mean you’d meet more skeletons? That would be pretty nice. You knew little of them, and you didn’t want to assume anything. From what you knew, about skeleton monsters anyways, was that they came in two different versions. ‘Sans’ and ‘Papyrus’, and most of them had nicknames that they went by to differ. 

You weren’t sure if they all knew each other, but at least you never got their names wrong. Just their nicknames. The one you’d met for a date was a ‘Sans’ which went by the nickname Red, and the one you were currently friends with was a ‘Papyrus’ that went by the nickname ‘Stretch’ or ‘Orange’ depending on what you wanted to call him.

Although you preferred to call him Pap, not that he minded, he liked it. But if some of his cousins were coming it might get confusing? If another Papyrus showed at least. But it was probably time to respond instead of thinking this all over.

 

“I’d love to, when?”

 

“This weekend, Saturday, around 15-ish. I know you’ve said you’re a good cook, and even if my brother hates to admit it, he could use a bit of your help in the kitchen. Not that he’s bad, but he can get stressed when cooking for others. He’s at his best when he’s not stressing about cooking.”

 

“I’ll bring a bottle of wine, what do you prefer? Red, white?”

 

“You know what human alcohol does to monsters right?”

 

No, you didn’t. You just knew that monster alcohol had a very strange effect on humans, and that it wasn’t very strong. It was like drinking soda, and even though it did have an age limit for humans, people tended not to consume it due to side effects. Some were said to make you glow, like, literally glow.

 

“I’ll bring an opened bottle, and drink it in solitude then.”

 

“Hehehe, don’t drink too much.”

 

Not that you did, you weren’t an alcoholic. Was that how he perceived you? Or should you take it as a joke? Feigning offence, you scoffed a bit. At that he gave you a gentle chuckle, and you felt yourself laugh a bit too.

 

“Just don’t give us any, it’s way too strong.” So, that was it then? it was just too strong to be consumed by monsters? That might explain why your date had gotten so touchy feely - he’d had a couple beers. But at the same time, you can’t always blame the alcohol either, at least if it’s self induced.

 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. Casual or?”

 

“Casual what?”

 

“Casual wear, or fancy? I don’t want to be over or underdressed.”

 

“As long as you’re wearing clothes you’ll be fine.”

 

Okay, that kind of annoyed you. You hated always overdressing, even though people told you it was fine and you looked good, you felt like one of those snobby women that went all out just for a cup of coffee at a cafe. Not that you hated dressing up, you liked it, but you hated not knowing if it was casual or not.

Biting your tongue, you gave him a gentle smile, and looked at your watch again. 0744, time to say your goodbyes if you wanted to be at work early. You started at 09, but tried to get there before half past eight, mostly because you could get the freshest cup of coffee that way, and take some time to chat with everyone before starting.

Groaning a bit, you rose and stretched, feeling your back popping, before turning your neck a bit another couple loud cracks being heard and cracking your knuckles. Anytime Pap’s heard that he let out a little sound, but he hadn’t said that he downright hated it, so you just let it pass.

Patting off some dirt from your pants and jacket, you held your hand out for him. Which he gently declined with a wave. Sometimes he stayed behind for a bit, continuing to watch the sunrise. Waving him a goodbye, you continued up the stairs as you headed for work. At least you had plans this weekend, meaning you didn’t need to be alone and watch some bad show and drink wine and complain about not being outgoing and fun like you used to.

 

“See you Saturday! You got my number so, text me the address!”


	2. Thursday Afternoon

Work was going fine, a couple meetings here and there, a lot of phone calls and replying to emails. You worked at a real estate firm, not really selling houses, just as internal IT-support. They did outsource most of the IT-support, which meant your department was small and shared with the real estate workers. There were only two of you, but it was greatly appreciated when something went wrong and they needed you. 

Most of the work you did was update the site, coding and programming away. Also helping to turn on and off the WiFi box when it was being difficult. Not that you’d ever say it was easy, because that would make you obsolete, but it was nice to feel appreciated when you helped your co-workers.

Mostly the receptionist, that didn’t know that clicking on the ads on the pages she entered when there was little to do, could lead to gaining a virus. You weren’t even sure how she managed that, you’d made an ad-block program, yet she still managed to screw that up. Most of your days were spent on her side, fixing whatever problem she’d managed to get herself into. 

Even if you’d told her, on several occasions, ‘don’t click on things you don’t know what does’. She didn’t want to hear it, you were young, meaning you were the one who was in the wrong. Yet every time her computer froze, who was it that helped her?

Right now, you were just enjoying the peace and quiet, before the storm which was bound to happen. You had been dabbling with some new kind of design for your web page, and even though you were supposed to let that too be outsourced, you liked designing new web pages. 

In all honesty that’s what you’d wanted to do. Be a graphic designer, but the job market was tight, and even if you’d excelled in university and gotten yourself a degree in graphic design and programming, you took whatever job you could get. 

 

“Uhhhh… The computer is frozen again.” 

 

You could hear who it was, from a mile away. Not that it was necessary, you were seated in a cubicle fairly close to the receptionist, anyways. The storm was upon you, and you were prepared to fight. 

Rising from your swivel chair, you made your way over to the receptionist. A woman in her 50s, Deborah, or Debby if she liked you. She did not like you, even though in all honesty you were her saint.

Staring at her computer, it seemed as though it was off, or on standby mode, considering the screen was black. “What seems to be the problem, Deborah?” You asked, crossing your arms. You enjoyed hearing her awful explanations, as much as you enjoyed burning your tongue on hot coffee.

 

“I was just getting a cup of my green tea, you know, a healthy drink. Instead of all those energy drinks you keep on drinking, you know they’re bad for you? You’ll get really fat from them, if you don’t have a heart attack first. You really should take better care of yourself, you’re young and I’m in better shape than you.”

 

Honestly not what you needed right now, a discipline lecture from the woman who didn’t know how to turn on computers. Even if you’d tried explaining to her several times how to work a computer, making it very simple. It was like she didn’t want to learn, and just wanted to make it hard for you.

 

“Yeah, I know, I should really quit them, thank you for worrying about my health.” 

 

Taking all her negativity and trying to turn it into something positive, annoyed Deborah to death, which made you feel a bit better. Any negative comment met with a thank you, had her seething. Not overstaying your welcome anymore, even though being in the same building as her seemed to be just that, you started working your computer magic.

Just as you moved the mouse, the screen lit up again. Everything inside you felt like it was screaming. She’d called you over, told you it was frozen, when in reality it had went into standby mode because she’d not turned it off when she left to get her cup of ‘healthy tea’. Not that it was so healthy either, what with all the sugar she poured into it to stomach the drink.

You wanted to go to your boss and tell him that you couldn’t work with such an incompetent woman, but it’d only result in her getting fired. Which meant less work for you, which could result in you getting fired for being obsolete. Meaning you just had to stomach it and put on some fake kindness. 

What you did next was just opening a couple pages, open the activity monitor, opening and closing the terminal, making it seem like you actually put some effort into what you were doing and ‘solving a problem’. Murmuring to yourself, some technical bullshit words, as if you were having difficulties fixing her problem.

She kept staring at you as you ‘fixed’ her computer. Sipping her cup of tea. 

 

“That piece of junk computer, I keep telling Mr. Smith I need a new one, there’s just so much wrong with this one. I’ve been begging to get one of those new ones, Mac? But no, he says there’s nothing wrong with it. Yet, almost every day you need to come over here and fix it. Can you tell him that I need a new one?”

 

She definitely didn’t need a new one, she just needed to learn how a computer worked. But it’s not like you could say it to her face. You just hummed in response, as if you agreed. Not that you did, because this one was doing just fine.

 

“I wish, you deserve the best Deborah, but you know… Budget cuts.” Shrugging a bit, even though you kind of didn’t mean that. At least she’d be off your back for a while. “Oh I know, I’ve had to replace the lavender soap with this generic brand. It’s unhygienic.”

 

Even though it did the exact same job, and it didn’t smell all too bad. You were kind of sick of the lavender smell anyways, it made you a bit sleepy and made you smell like a grandmother. Plus it wasn’t even because of budget cuts, it was because of one of your co-workers who got a really bad rash and an allergic reaction to the perfume.

 

“I know right? Next thing, they’ll take away our fruit privileges.” That made her gasp, and look at you angrily, as if you’d just swore and told her mother to go to hell. “Don’t joke about that, I need my 5 daily fruits. You know, you could also benefit from that.”

 

Here we go, another health rant, as if you weren’t healthy. Sure, you drank energy drinks, and sometimes forgot to eat an entire day, and sometimes smoked. But you did exercise, three times a week, and you always had veggies or fruit with your meals. So it’s not like you were very unhealthy.

 

“Yeah, I know, thank you. I should head back to my desk, see you soon Deborah.”

 

That last bit was a bit pissy, you just hope the sweetness of your voice could hide it. You just didn’t feel like being sweet anymore, and as soon as you had seated yourself in your cubicle, you let out a little groan. She was an infuriating woman, and you didn’t feel like lowering yourself to her level.

Instead, you looked through mail, which hadn’t updated at all. There was little for you to do, but hey, any job that paid the bills was fine by you. Not that it didn’t pay you well either, considering you were in your twenties. You hadn’t even needed that big of a study loan, considering your previous job had paid off a bit of the bills.

But you weren’t going to think about that, that would just make you stressed about the fact that you needed to pay more bills, which would fuck up your mood. Whipping out your phone, you looked through the several notifications.

A message from Paps, just the address, and a couple messages from your bro, BP. Even more ‘thank you’ messages from the debt you’d helped him pay off. Maybe you should text him? There wasn’t anything better to do. 

Replying to his message, that it was fine and all, that you were his friend and he would do the same for you. He was way too worried about ‘owing you’, but it’s not like you minded helping him out. You’d do anything for your friends, well almost anything.

Opening Undernet, an ‘invitation only’ app created by monsters for monsters, you looked through the several different different notifications. Not that you ever used it yourself, you just liked looking through it. As it was for monsters, and you were a human, you didn’t feel like you had anything to contribute to it.

Looking through several texts, you clicked on the profile of your favorite user. They made some really bad puns, and you loved reading them. You had a soft spot for terrible puns, even though it could be too much sometimes. It was all in good fun though.

Sitting in your office, snickering at the stupid puns on your phone, you felt a whole lot better. Who needs Deborah, when you have bad jokes and memes? Then you got another notification. Pressing it, you saw that it was Red who’d decided to message you.

Not that you hated him, but you sure as hell didn’t enjoy his company all too much. But you were bored, and needed some form of entertainment, even if it was from someone who’d gotten pretty graphic about his genitals. But it was nice to know that he and the other skeletons ‘had something’. 

Even if you didn’t really care about that sort of thing, and you’d never really asked. You’d saved him, respectfully, as ‘Red’. You weren’t the type that had weird contact names on your phone, you saved that for literally any other form of social network.

 

Red: Sup?

You: Nm, at work. Wbu?

 

He didn’t reply, and you left it at that, searching your pockets for your headset. A mild panic in your head as you didn’t find it in any of your pockets, but soon calming down as it turned out they’d been plugged into your desktop computer. Unplugging them, and putting them into your phone, you put on a playlist.

You didn’t have the best taste in music, but that was kind of your own business. Plus, Paps seemed to enjoy your music, even if it wasn’t the type of music that most people enjoyed listening to on repeat. To each their own, you liked it.

Just a song started playing, you got another message. Opening it up, you almost dropped your phone. It was some long text about how horny he was for you, and you felt like rolling your eyes back into your sockets. What would you even respond to that? 

 

You: Nice.

 

An enthusiastic message, hopefully that showed how interested you were in hooking up with him. You were at work for goodness sake, what the hell did he expect? Ignoring Red, and his antics, you turned up the volume on your phone and started working on the website.

Most of it was done, anyways, you were just screwing around with the font. Which sounded pretty fucking bad, considering Red, a ‘Sans’, resembled a font. If the person you were following on Undernet heard, he’d probably have laughed. 

Feeling yourself chuckle a bit, you continued your search for a neat font which would fit the logo you had designed. Though nothing seemed to fit. If you had to make your own freaking font, you would. Leaning back in your chair you sighed a bit. Closing your eyes, you just enjoyed the fact that the day would soon be over, and you could go home. 

Which also reminded you that you needed to pick up some wine and groceries on the way home. You really should plan out what you need at the beginning of the week, like your mom suggested. Which reminds you, that you ought to give her a call. Your sister was going to spend fall break at your place so anyways.

An entire week were you’d get to relax and kick back with your lil sis. You’d already gotten time off of work, and even planned what you’d do, at least some of it. She was seventeen, meaning she would probably like doing a bit of ‘adult’ stuff?

Maybe you should ask her what she wanted to eat? Though, it wasn’t until like two weeks that she’d be coming over for her break. So maybe you should calm down a bit? Though it was hard to calm down, you hadn’t seen her since summer break. Your mom had visited you though, which was very nice, you’d shared a bottle of wine, gone to some performance, eaten good food.

Though, you probably shouldn’t call your mother during working hours, you didn’t have anything better to do. Until you felt a tap on your shoulder, and you took off your headset. Your boss standing there, along with a monster. 

“You sleeping?” He asked, and you shook your head, and gently laughed. Hoping that he didn’t think you were just screwing around at work. “Of-of course not, I, uh, needed some time to think, did you uh… Do you need help with anything, sir?”

Adding that last part was a mistake, but you couldn’t be too careful. You needed this job and couldn’t afford to be fired. He just huffed, but you knew him not to be too mad at you for relaxing a bit. He knew that you weren’t too busy and that your ‘free time’ went into working on projects he could use if he wanted. 

You’d already designed a lot of websites for him, since you didn’t have anything else to do. He enjoyed the fact that you weren’t goofing off when there was little work for you, and he really liked the new websites you’d designed for him, pitching them to the ‘big bosses’. 

But the fact that he wasn’t alone confused you a bit, you were unsure of what this monster was doing here. You hadn’t heard of any available positions, mostly because you were the ones that tended to post those. Or the other IT-support worker, that also worked on keeping the social media sites functioning.

 

“You remember that we joined in on the group ‘Keep Working’?” A group where people helped getting monsters jobs? Yes, you did remember that, you were the one that pitched the idea. Not only was it a great movement, that helped monsters adapt to the surface society, it also helped companies such as yours get positive recognition.

 

Even if that last part was a rather disgusting part, that getting a ‘monster employee’ was just good marketing, you were happy that it actually helped them get jobs. Anything to help them, you guess. Even if it was exploitation for positive feedback, that you were an ‘open’ and ‘modern’ company.

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

You smiled at the monster, interestingly enough she was made entirely out of fire. A fire elemental? That was pretty neat, one of the newer pubs that had opened in your town, was opened by a fire elemental. Putting your hand out to shake hers, your boss looked at you in terror as you were about to touch literal fire.

She gently took your hand and shook it, looking a bit shy. She was wearing a revamped schoolgirl uniform and you wondered how old she really was. You’d heard somewhere that stripes was one of the things that showed who had come of age, and who hadn’t. Differencing adults from children. 

 

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well, ma’am.”

 

Oh that was so sweet, you just wanted to keep her forever! Telling her your name, she told you hers. ‘Fuku’, what a lovely name! But now you were wondering why she was here, had she scored a job as a realtor? That would actually be pretty nice, having a monster it meant that you could appeal to the monsters that wanted new homes. That’s good marketing.

 

“She’ll be doing her internship here. Seeing as most of the other people here are busy, and you pitched the idea, the ‘big bosses’ saw it fit that you teach her. Plus on your resume, it said you’d previously been an administrative assistant, so I think you’ll be the one with the most expertise to teach her how things work around here.”

 

You knew that’d come back to bite you in the ass someday. Oh you were on fire today! You did it again! The guy on Undernet had nothing on you, you were just that good. It’s not like you were too busy, and teaching her how to fix the coffee machine and copy things for people wouldn’t be too bad.

 

“Ait, is there something specific you want me to teach her?” Because you literally didn’t know if there was anything he wanted her to know, aside from how to clean the coffee machine. The last intern you’d had only worked at this company for a month, before he was considered obsolete and let ‘free’. 

 

Since he was let go, you’d taken on some of the tasks, considering you didn’t have a lot to do. Which mostly just consisted of cleaning the coffee machine before you left for work. Not that you minded it all too much, there wasn’t a lot of work for an intern around these parts so anyways.

Which made you think, was Fuku actually being paid to be here, or was it an unpaid internship? Work experience was nice though, but getting paid was even better. At least you’d have a new conversation partner, Deborah certainly wasn’t providing.

 

“Do you remember the last interns tasks?” Yes, you did, you were the one doing them now. “Just do that. Oh and Fuku, do you mind picking up some coffee for us? We’ll be in the big meeting room, the one I just showed you.” She nodded and was on her way to the little ‘tea kitchen’.

 

That’s when your boss decided to attack you, that was when the real storm finally showed it’s nasty face. He almost dragged you to the meeting room, even though he never technically or physically touched you. Slamming the door shut, the two of you seated yourself in the meeting room.

He had a dead serious look on his face, and you felt yourself gulping. Were you in trouble? Had you been underperforming? Was Fuku your replacement? Was he pissed off by the fact that you were the one who’d pitched the idea that the company should join ‘Keep Moving’? Did he hate you, or worse, monsters?

 

“Now, we’re friends right?” He said in a deep, mysterious voice. You were screwed, he was going to fire you. Giving a slight nervous nod, you tried your best not to start crying. You didn’t feel like getting fired today, but if that’s what was happening, you were going to try and power through it.

 

“Good, now I tell you this in confidentiality. Someone here has been underperforming, and has been a great cost to this firm.”

 

Yeah, you were getting fired.

 

“And so, they will soon be fired.”

 

You would need to move back home, you would need to say goodbye to Paps and BP, sell your apartment and start over.

 

“Fuku is their replacement.”

 

Getting fired, in this job market? You were an utter disgrace, you were a screw up, nobody liked you and you knew it.

 

“Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

 

Unknowingly, you’d bitten into your lip. Swallowing down the lump in your throat, you put your hand forward, as if telling him ‘thanks for letting me serve with you sir, we had a good run, goodbye forever’. He just stared at you and you hand confused.

That’s when realization seemed to hit him across the face, and he started making big hand gestures. As if that was going to help.

 

“No, no, you’re not the one getting fired. Oh, I am so sorry, that’s not what I meant. You’re a fantastic asset to this company, you work hard even if there’s no work for you, and you take on too much work that’s not really your job to begin with. You’re not getting fired, please don’t cry, you’re fine.”

 

Oh. Then that’s good, you really didn’t feel like getting fired today. Not like you felt like getting fired any day, but especially not today. You’d gotten your life together, you were finally feeling like an adult.

 

“You’re doing great don’t worry.”

 

He touched your shoulder, and you dried some tears that had managed to surface. Well, if you weren’t getting fired, who was? You sure as hell hoped it wasn’t anyone in your department, you needed your IT-support, and Fuku was still young and you weren’t sure how familiar she was with the system.

Teaching her that would result in hours upon hours of teaching, you’d work a lot of overtime and in the end you’d probably be exhausted and dead tired. Social life wouldn’t be a word in your vocabulary, and you’d probably get so stressed you’d lose all your hair.

 

“Deborah is.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Now this piqued your interest. Was he finally letting go of her? Would that make you obsolete? No, he said you were important, so hopefully not.

 

“Yes, Fuku will be doing an unpaid internship while you teach her the basics of this firm. Then next year we’ll be letting Mrs Jenkins go, there’s been a lot of complaints from employees and customers that she’s behaved very unprofessional.”

 

Seemed like karma got its kiss for Deborah, best part? She hated monsters, and now she was getting replaced by one. Oh, the joy you felt in your heart, schadenfreude apparent on your face. Someone who actually seemed rather pleasant would take her place, and you wouldn’t need to deal with her screwing over the computer every day just because of some click-hole ad she absolutely felt the need to click.

 

“I know this isn’t very professional to tell an employee, but I trust you a lot. You’re a hard worker, and have been loyal to this company since you started here. I believe you’ll be able to teach Fuku properly, I hope I’m not asking too much of you?”

 

“No, no. It’s fine, totally fine. I won’t tell a living soul about this. Does Fuku know that she’ll be replacing Deborah?” You asked, as you felt giddy and joyful. Although you probably shouldn’t gloat about this, you felt very happy at the moment. No more comments about how unhealthy you were, no more snarky comments at all!

 

“I thought it best not to tell her, only you, me, and the ‘big bosses’ know. They also thought your idea to join ‘Keep Working’ was great, you totally sold them on that. You ever considered joining the sales department?”

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll be continuing my work as IT-support. By the way, I’ll be sending you the new website I’ve almost finished soon. Just having some trouble deciding on the fonts.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, you’re doing a good job. Thank you so much for letting me confide in you, I’m sure you’ll do a good job with Fuku.”

 

Speak of the sun, Fuku entered the room with two cups of coffee. Your boss seemed somewhat scared of touching her, you understood why. She was made out of fire, and that might put people off, but you knew better. Mostly because you’d been very curious.

It’s not like you’d asked the bartender if his fire could hurt you, you’d just overheard a conversation between some of the humans at the pub, if touching the fire elemental would cause severe burns. Some of the regulars had kindly explained, that fire elementals could regulate the flames as to not hurt people.

Taking the cup, your hand brushed hers, and you gave your boss sort of a knowing look, to show that it wasn’t dangerous to ‘touch’ her. Not that your boss would need to touch her, but at least he knew it wasn’t dangerous. You being your curious self, tended to be the one to introduce people to new experiences, and if it meant showing that monsters weren’t dangerous, you were going to do a damn good job.

Gesturing to her, that she could take the seat besides you, she did just that. She gave of a little warmth, and you really liked that. The heater was kind of busted, meaning that you’d need to wear a sweater around the office. But with Fuku closeby, you could so easily ditch your cardigans. Sipping on your coffee, you stared at your boss, who seemed to enjoy his cup as well.

 

“Now, Fuku, do you have any questions about the company?”

 

“Uh…”

 

She looked to you, as if you were her parental figure, and it was so adorable you felt yourself wanting to squeal. Although she might just be studying your red, puffy eyes and somewhat disheveled makeup. It seemed to make her a bit more nervous, although she didn’t need to be.

 

“If she has any questions later, I’ll be sure to answer them.” You said with a smile, reassuring her that it wasn’t really dangerous, as if you hadn’t just shed a couple tears because you were afraid you were losing your job.

 

“Any expectations as to your new job?”

 

“Oh, I uh… Expect to learn a lot, about the job as an intern and my abilities. I also expect to get lots of useful experience I can use later in life, and how to function well in an office. I hope I’ll perform well, and I expect a lot of different tasks that’ll measure my ability.”

 

It was a basic, a bit vague answer. But she did pretty well in your opinion, and you gave her a little wink. Assuring her that she did well. Mr. Smith seemed satisfied with her answer, and nodded at you before taking his leave.

Now was the time for the real grilling, wow, who needed Undernet when people had you? Keeping yourself from smiling too badly at the dumb puns you were thinking off, you turned to look at Fuku. She seemed kind of young, was she still in high school? 

That made you think of your sister, how would you have treated her on her first day? You should be professional, but kind. Or maybe you know, toss the professionalism out the window, and start squealing at how cute Fuku was. She seemed nervous as she stared at you, making you smile some more.

 

“Alright Fuku, I have some questions, most of them you’ve probably been over with Mr. Smith. But before I start are you nervous?”

Almost jumping at your question, she looked away, and fiddled with her skirt. Okay, she was going to make it difficult for you. You can’t go around squealing about how cute she is, it wasn’t professional, maybe you’d do so later, in the office bathroom. 

“I… Uhm, no…” Raising a brow, she mumbled out a ‘yes’.

 

“That’s alright, when I first started working, I was so nervous I almost cried. That’s normal, it just means you really want this job. So, I’ll just start with some basic questions. You have any previous work experience?”

 

“Down in the Underground I… Oh shoot.” Right, they didn’t like talking about the Underground, you get it. They were trapped there for… Who knows how long? “Do you want to skip it? You’ve probably already talked to Mr. Smith about it.”

 

“Can I?” She asked, and you gave her a nod. You weren’t too bothered by it, you didn’t need to know, especially if she felt uncomfortable talking about it.

 

“Alright, you know a lot about the job you’ll be facing?” 

 

She tilted her head, so she kind of knew?

 

“As of right now, we aren’t too busy, so it won’t be too difficult. Plus you’ll have me, so if you have any questions I’ll be 100% available. There are the basics, I’ll teach you how to clean and potentially fix the coffee machine, copy, scan or file documents, other than that you’ll just be taking on jobs people ask you to do. Mostly it’s just if you can file a letter, or help them prepare a house for tours.”

 

Not that you did the latter, you just knew the previous intern often joined the realtors to help prepare for tours. Hopefully they wouldn’t make Fuku wash the houses instead of potentially paying for a cleaning company to do it. Exploitation of interns was not okay in your book, and considering you’d be the one teaching her how it all worked, meant that you’d let the whole office know she was not their slave.

 

“Next question, is there anything you want me to know? Anything from any holidays coming up, or if you need something? It’s best if you tell me, rather than Mr. Smith, seeing as I’ll be the one who’ll be caring for you.”

“I think… Do you think the other humans will be scared of me?”

 

Oh my goodness, no honey. Maybe Deborah, and maybe the other co-workers would be wary of her in the beginning, but certainly not you. If anyone tried anything, you’d give them fucking hell.

 

“Don’t think so, but if anyone makes you uncomfortable or says something, literally anything, you tell me. I know some humans can be extremely difficult, but we’re supposed to be an open work environment, so no one should be giving you a bad time.”

 

“They know my fire isn’t dangerous right?”

 

“Uh…” Your boss had been kind of terrified to touch her, but you knew better. “I can’t guarantee that, but as I said, if anyone is acting difficult you tell me. There might be some questions, but you don’t need to answer, you can direct them to me if you’re not comfortable with answering.”

 

“Do you know a lot about monsters?”

 

Honestly? Not really, but not most humans did. You knew the basics, but not very much beyond that, even if you tried to educate yourself on their culture. Even if you had monster friends, you couldn’t say that you were an expert. It’s not like you wanted to pry either.

 

“Not really, but I’m always happy to learn. But don’t think it’s your job to educate me either, even though I’ll happily answer any question about humans you have.”

 

That seemed to ease her a bit. Monsters had come out of the Underground about two years ago, and even though many people were scared of them, and some countries banned them, you were glad your country and society greeted them with open arms. There was nothing to fear, they were sentient beings, just like you.

 

“Thank you…” Fuku said, and you felt your heart melting, she was too sweet for you. She was going to be the end of you, she was too darn good for this world. Feeling yourself smile, you gave her some finger guns, because you were an awkward person and didn’t know how to act when someone was being too nice to you.

 

“You have any more questions? Or things you wanted me to know?”

 

“I, uh… I don’t think so?”

 

“Alright, that’s pretty much it. I’ll get you a cute little name tag, and then show you to an available desk, of course we can’t forget getting you a new phone!” You smiled, as you rose from your chair, gesturing her to follow you. 

 

It was very convenient of your boss to having chosen you, considering the desk next to yours was empty. The local IT-support had previously been a three man job, but due to some actual budget cuts and outsourcing, you were currently just two people. Showing her the desk, she seated herself and crossed her legs. 

Seating yourself in your chair, not as gracefully as Fuku, you started punching in numbers on your landline office phone. Ordering a name tag for Fuku, from the company that made new nametags and key cards to enter the office. The job had been outsourced considering Deborah had told the boss she was ‘too good’ to do just that, only wanting to give out guest cards. 

Which was fine in your book, considering Fuku was now getting her job. How you gloated about it all internally, you were thrilled that she was finally being replaced. Especially considering her replacement most certainly wouldn’t comment on your not so healthy habits.

The time went by, as you taught her how to use the landline office phone, set her up with her own user in the system, showed her the work phone functioned, and before you left, how the coffee machine worked. 

You’d even asked her if she needed a ride back home, which she respectfully declined. It’s not like you couldn’t take a little detour, but if she wasn’t too comfortable getting a lift from her new boss you understood. Life was smiling at you, and you were finally smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY - second chapter (I'm working on the 7th so dont u worry my pretties, you'll get more skeletons soon)
> 
> I kind of like the idea of Reader working every now and then, I find it somewhat unrealistic in those ficlets where they have a job and never attend it. WHERE ARE THEY GOING TO GET THE MONEY?! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO PAY THEIR TAXES AND DEBT?! things like that lmao.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter, as always I'm available on Twitter, Tumblr and IG, so if you have questions about the fic (like when it's going to update, who I'm rooting for, etc.) or just want to chat, hmu ˆˆ


	3. Saturday Full day - Dinner party

Waking up at twelve in the afternoon, you felt relieved it was a Saturday. You got to sleep in, and you could take your time in shower. You lived alone, no roommate, even though you probably could rent out the guest bedroom. But that meant you couldn’t go streaking through your apartment after a shower to get the towel you forgot to bring before you started the shower.

Cursing the fact that the wooden floor was now covered in small puddles, you tossed the towel you’d used to dry your body on the ground. Running nude through your apartment was a habit you needed to end before your sister showed up, or if you needed cash and had to get a roommate. 

The previous night, you’d rummaged through your clothes trying to find an outfit that wasn’t over the top if it turned out the dinner was casual, and not too casual if it was formal. Paps sure as hell hadn’t helped, and you weren’t sure that you had the right kind of relationship to ask him for fashion advice.

Not that you had that kind of relationship with anyone in this town even. Although it was the town you’d grown up in, and you knew it in and out, most of your friends had departed, as you’d done when you moved to a new city to study.

You were the only one that returned, as reality had smacked you across the face. You’d finished your bachelor, and you couldn’t afford a masters degree, not unless you wanted an even larger study loan. Even if you had the job to help pay some of it off, you felt the need to start a new chapter in your life.

Finding a cheap place to live, without having to bunk up with roommates, was difficult, but you’d found a lovely apartment in your hometown. Too bad there was nothing about it that screamed ‘home’ anymore. None of your family lived there anymore, neither your good old friends. It seemed like most people you’d known had vanished.

Which was beneficial for the monsters, considering it was a great place to start their new chapter as well. So you’d all made a life for yourself in your hometown, and they got to enjoy it as much as you did growing up. 

Putting on some ‘fine lingerie’, which was really just a matching bra and panties, you searched through your room for the hair dryer. You weren’t a dirty person, you were just disorganized person. At least you were in your opinion, you did have the decency to keep your apartment clean. 

Not being able to locate the hair dryer, you decided to let it air dry. It’s not like you had a different option, not that it mattered, you had time. Putting on the rest of the outfit, which was just the jumpsuit, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You loved the fact that it looked like you’d made an effort to dress up, but really hadn’t.

If you were being completely honest with yourself, you really deserved a glass of wine and a pat on the back for this effortless solution. You did tell Paps you’d bring half a bottle of wine, but that meant you wouldn’t be able to drive. Which meant you’d need to take a taxi or walk. 

Looking at the bottle, a chablis, your favorite kind and year even. The worst part about this wine? The fact that it was affordable and delicious. Not only did it taste impeccable on it’s own, but adding it into food, like risotto, made it a million times better. There was also the fact that it always made your meals feel fancier.

Needing to contain yourself, you opened your phone and looked at your mobile bank. Could you afford the two taxi rides you needed? Especially considering you were at the end of the month, and you sucked at not overriding your budget just the tiniest bit.

Facing the facts, you grumbled a bit, as you put the bottle of wine back into the cold fridge. You could only afford one, meaning that you’d have to drive to Paps, and catch a taxi back to your apartment. There was an awful need for you to actually stick to your budget, especially if you wanted to afford to live like a queen.

Back to eating noodles and rice, maybe you should try to lessen on the energy drink intake as well? It wasn’t healthy for you anyways, and even though it wasn’t what tended to rack up your bills, it certainly didn’t help. In addition to that you should probably quit drinking alcohol altogether, that was one of the more expensive things that screwed your budget up.

Because you were not going to take the money from your savings account, you were leaving that the hell alone. Asking your mother for money so you could take a taxi so you could drink at one in the afternoon alone on a Saturday, was not an option either. Sure, some friends might send you pity money, but you’d feel guilty taking it.

Drinking seemed to be out of the question today then, how the hell would you get your car back home so anyways? Ugh, it would’ve been easier if you knew if Paps had his drivers license or not. 

However, you had yet to look up the address on the map on your phone, maybe he lived relatively close by? Less than thirty minutes to walk in heels and you were good. Opening up the address you saw that it was a good hour way. Wait, how far did he walk to meet with you on Wednesday mornings?

Now you felt like he was going out of his ways just to keep you happy. What the hell, he’d had to start walking at six in the morning to reach you in time, and he was never late. He was such a good fucking friend? And here you were, about to harass him for a ride home. 

Sighing, you felt like a complete failure, until you remembered, public transport is something that exists. Smacking your own face at the stupidity, you looked at the next bus towards Paps, and as lady luck would have it, there were seven buses going in said direction every hour, even a night bus so you could always get back safe. 

It’s not like you even needed to change buses, you just had to take a ten minute walk from your apartment to get to the bus stop that would head on over to his place. You’ve lived in this town for how long, and you still didn’t know the bus route to his place? You were a disgrace, now you’re not even sure if you deserve this wine.

Packing a purse, you put in your cellphone charger, bank card, your driver’s license in case you needed a second ID, minty chewing gum, a chapstick and a pair of socks. Just in case they were the ‘shoes off inside’ type. 

Opening the bottle of wine and pouring yourself some wine, you put on some music and started fixing your hair and makeup. You weren’t feeling like going out of your way tonight, so even if you did put a lot of effort into making the wings perfect, the rest of your face didn’t get the same attention.

Looking at the time, you still had some time to finish up. You realized you were not even wearing deodorant, which was your next priority. It’s not like it was an obsession to smell good, but you preferred it over well, smelling bad. Finding your earrings, some golden hooped ones you’d gotten from a friend during christmas times.

Checking your phone, you saw a couple notifications. Several from Red, which you’d well, started ignoring since thursday, considering most of them were of sexual nature. Then there was a couple from your friends, about how they’d spent their Friday night, out living it to the fullest. While you’d made yourself some pizza along with a glass of wine, while working on some projects.

Really it was just some commissions you’d taken on, not even fun ones. You did some freelancing on the side for other companies, making some logos for some small firms that didn’t feel like paying too much. Not that you minded, you didn’t have anything to do, considering Burgerpants was doing his own thing this weekend. 

You really ought to get some more friends, that way you wouldn’t be so lonely during the weekends. Not like you hated having some time to yourself, but you felt like you too should be out there living life to it’s fullest. 

As time ticked by, you finished up the three glasses of wine you’d poured yourself. Regretting not having before you started, you already felt a bit tipsy. Grabbing some leftover pizza, you put on your heels and coat, before grabbing your keys and purse. 

Just as you left your apartment, standing in the hallway and locking your door, you realized, you’d left your phone inside. Cussing a bit, you unlocked the door and grabbed it off the kitchen counter, put it into your purse, and made sure the bottle of wine was properly sealed before finally locking your apartment and leaving the building.

The bus ride was well, noisy, and the three glasses of wine hadn’t helped at all. It was filled to the brim with children, teens and old women. Sure, there were a couple monsters, but they weren’t really making too much of a ruckus. The seat next to you was empty, even if the bus was full and people were standing. Were you honestly that intimidating?

As you stopped at yet another place, a woman with a baby arrived, as did a monster with child and an old lady. Since you were sitting close to the entry, you did the most respectful thing one can do when you’re perfectly capable of standing and the bus is full. You stood up from your seat and asked if the ones with children wanted a seat.

 

“Excuse me, do you want my seat?” 

 

The woman with the baby smiled, and sat close by the window, the monster with child was about to stand, as you coughed a bit, catching her attention. A cute bunny monster, with a little one on her side. Safety first, and children were your priority, they had their entire lives in front of them.

 

“There’s a free spot here ma’am,” You started, as she looked at you with wonder. “It’s important that the little ones are safe you know.” 

 

She silently thanked you, before taking the free seat, putting her little one into her lap. Giving her a gentle smile, you felt a warmth in your gut. It was always nice helping people, especially making people’s day just a bit brighter. You never know the hardships people might be facing, which is why being kind is so important.

Opening your phone, you saw there was but two stops left until you were at your destination. Putting your phone back into the purse you waited patiently. Evening out your outfit, you put on a bit of chapstick. You looked nice, at least in your opinion. Not like anyone else’s opinion mattered, as long as you felt good.

Hearing the monster child talking to her mom, you turned your head, and gave a look of endearment. Children were so innocent, so very cute, and you would be damned if you wouldn’t protect them from the horrors of the world. The bunny woman looked at you and gave a smile.

Blushing a bit at being noticed, you looked away. No need for you to be staring, even if you found it adorable. Waiting for your stop, you stood in silence, looking at the scenery out the windows. A suburban area, and you recalled travelling this way before. 

In your ‘youth’ you’d been at a party closeby. Not like you remembered with who, or what had happened, you just knew that you’d been at a party around these parts. Mostly because you remembered puking at this very bus stop and had to be taken back home. You always denied the fact that you were actually a lightweight.

The bus stopped, and you took off. Walking through streets, the air crisp and fresh, the autumn weather a refreshing welcome. Even if you didn’t like wearing heels, it wasn’t too long of a walk to the designated area. You were just happy that you had your phone with you, you had no sense of direction and got lost very easily.

Upon arriving at the destination, you took a deep breath, time to socialize. Ringing the doorbell, you waited. Were you too early? Looking at the time on your phone, it read a quarter past three. Hearing some shuffling coming from inside the house, you felt yourself stiffen. What if you were at the wrong house?

Hoping that your fears was not confirmed, the door opened to reveal Paps, or well, ‘Stretch’ as you’d have to call him while his cousins were visiting. He was in his usual get up, a hoodie, basketball shorts, and converse to match. Looking a bit stressed, he seemed calmer the second he saw your nervous smile. 

 

“You’re here, good, come in.”

 

Entering his home, you smelled something that seemed to be burning. Before you could ask him if you needed to take of your shoes, he helped you take off your coat and hang it up. Thanking him, even if you could’ve done it yourself, you grabbed your purse, and was yet again about to ask him about the ‘shoes’ issue.

Until he grabbed you by the hand and started leading you in the direction of the burnt smell. Which seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Peeking your head inside, you saw a short agitated skeleton. He seemed to be stressing about cooking, and you could understand why. 

The kitchen was a complete disaster area, and it felt like you’d stepped into a war zone. There were crumbs everywhere, puddles with what you believe is sauce, and something in a pan that looked burnt to the crisp. So this was the rumored brother you’d hear little to nothing about?

He had yet to notice your presence, as he was stirring something in a pot. Stretch looked at you, then at his brother, then back to you, pleading for some help. Now you understood why, especially if this was supposed to be the dinner for the get-together. If this meal was to be edible, they really needed your help. 

Putting your purse down on the counter, you handed Stretch your bottle of wine. He seemed to know what you wanted, as he headed for a cabinet. This was your time to shine, a good first impression could stick to someone like glue. Coughing, you saw the monster turn around, and look at you up and down.

“Hey.” 

 

First introductions wasn’t your strongest suit, you were just hoping he could look past that. At least you looked charming, unlike your ability to say something coherent and stand awkwardly in his kitchen.

 

“Are you Paps friend?” The skeleton asked, in a volume you would never describe as an inside voice. Dropping everything in his hands, he gave you a big bright smile, and held out his hand for you to take. Nodding, you took his hand and shook it.

 

In return you got a glamorous pose, still holding your hand. Putting his hand on his chest, which he’d puffed out a bit, he announced his name.

 

“I, am the Magnificent Sans!” So like, as he a magician or something? Was that why Stretch had kept you in the dark? Because he wanted to surprise you? “But you can call me Blueberry, or Blue for short!”

 

“Oh uh, nice to meet you Blue, say… Do you need a bit of assistance?” 

 

He did.

 

“Nonsense! You’re Paps friend and guest! Don’t you worry about it I-”

 

The sauce he’d previously been stirring started bubbling, more sauce splashing everywhere. You looked at him, and he tried to give you an innocent shrug, as if he’d meant for that to happen. So, seems like he’s the type that stressed out but never wanted help to cope. Alright, you’d have to choose your words carefully if you were going to help him.

Stretch handed you the glass of wine, and you thanked him, sipping on the bitter liquid. Humming, you looked at the magnificent Blue, trying to fix the dish he was preparing, stressing even more as he looked more upset by the second. Hosting a dinner party can be very stressful if you want to impress people, you get it.

When he looked as though he was about to cry, you knew it was your time to finally butt in. Putting your hair up with the hair tie, always present on your wrist, you had a big sip of wine, and started cleaning away the ruined dishes.

With no interjection from either of the skeletons, you started looking for what you could salvage. Which was nothing, something that didn’t entirely shock you. Cleaning the pots and pans, your mind thinking about all the dishes you knew how to make well in less than an hour. It honestly depended on what kinds of groceries that they had, and if Stretch was willing to fetch things you might need.

The skeleton looked kind of defeated, put a little pat on his shoulder and a gentle smile turned his frown upside down. This had happened to you before, when you were having your boss over. Though it had somewhat ended in disaster and chinese take-away. Stress can get to everyone, even the most skilled chef.

 

“Let’s just start over, no need to cry over spilt milk and all that. What were you originally making?”

 

“A new dish I’ve invented! But, it uh… I hadn’t really tested it before I tried to make it, and it didn’t go… As I’d planned.”

 

You could see why, getting experimental when you’re stressed? A bad combo. Pasta was something you could whip up very easily, maybe some kind of steak and potatoes, or a light salad? 

 

“What dish do you wanna make now?”

 

Looking a bit flustered, he looked in thought. Meanwhile, you were going to continue cleaning the kitchen and airing out the smoke that had showed its ugly face. Finding a wet rag, you swept the kitchen surfaces.

 

“Could we try to make Mac and Cheese?”

 

Stopping, you looked at him a bit shocked. Mac and Cheese? To a dinner party? 

Blue was officially your new favorite person.

 

“Of course we can! You have all the ingredients right? Oh, do we have bacon?” You beamed at him, and the same energy was returned, as he seemed just as stoked as you. He started gathering all the things you needed to make a bit fancier Mac and Cheese, and you happily supplied him with the cleaned supplies necessary to create said dish.

 

As he started cooking the dish, you took notice of how much more relaxed he seemed. Stretch had told you that he was a good cook, just that he didn’t perform well under pressure. Which meant that you’d helped him to start anew. 

From the way he seemed to know the recipe by heart, you let him tend to the meal himself, as you decided to explore the house. Stretch had apparently left the kitchen a while ago, and some snooping probably wouldn’t do you too much harm. Especially considering that there were a lot of things you didn’t know about Stretch or his brother.

Entering the room you believed was the living room, you soon decided against snooping in favor of lazing around on the couch. Sitting down you noticed how much more comfy it was in comparison to yours. Letting yourself slouch a bit, you made sure not to spill any wine on yourself, the couch or the floor. 

Lazing about, you were kind of glad that you’d shown up. Not that you ever wanted to decline Stretch’s request, because he was a good friend and you didn’t have anything better to do. Having left your phone in the kitchen, there wasn’t much you could do except take a breather.

 

“You had trouble coming here?”

 

Almost screaming in fear, you jumped and knocked your head into Stretch. Clutching your skull with your one free hand, you were trying your best to not hiss in pain. Or curse for that matter, you had one hell of a foul mouth.

 

“Sorry, you alright?” You asked, still holding your head. You’d hit him straight in his jaw, noticing that’s where he was holding himself. “Oh yeah, don’t worry, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, you scared me, I didn’t hear you at all.”

 

“Heh, one of my strong suits, y’know.”

 

Unfortunately you did know, this was not the first time you’d accidentally smacked heads. He had a knack of sneaking up on you, mostly because you lived in your own world and tended to space out. Luckily for the both of you, it was never anything serious, the pain would reside eventually.

 

“And to answer your question, no, I just took the bus.”

 

“Thought you would drive. I think Blue would’ve liked your car.”

 

“Can’t drink and drive you know, never ever.”

 

“I know, you could’ve just asked to spend the night.”

 

Staring at him, you gave him a strange smile. Not that you didn’t feel safe sleeping over, you just didn’t feel like bothering him, plus you weren’t sure if you were at that stage in your friendship. You’d spent the night over at BPs, mostly because he lived relatively close to town and the two of you were drinking buddies. 

 

“Didn’t want to intrude and all, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, I should’ve known better. What did Blue settle on?”

 

“Mac and Cheese with bacon bits, bless his soul. He’s fucking great.”

 

At that he chuckled, and you cursed yourself for cursing. It’s not like you worried about being ladylike or anything, you just wanted to curse less. Even if you liked to swear, and you didn’t mind it when other people did, you felt like you as an adult should be able to contain your words.

 

“You helped out a lot.”

 

“Eh, not really, I just helped him start over and clean a bit.”

 

A fresh start is what usually helped you. Take away all the pressure and let yourself start over. That’s what you usually did when you weren’t happy with the outcome of a design, or if you fucked up your own cooking. But you were glad you’d been able to help a bit at the very least.

Stretch sat down next to you, slouching a bit. Maybe you should offer him a sip of wine, but if it was as strong to monsters as he’d told you it was, maybe you should save it for later? If he wanted a drink at all.

He was staring at your glass after all, had he ever tasted human alcohol? You had yet to taste monster alcohol, even if Burgerpants had offered you some. You’d heard there were side effects, and even though human alcohol had it’s own dangerous side effects, you weren’t sure how your body would react to it.

 

“You want a little sip?” You asked, finally offering some. It was as if he had waited for you to offer some, as he took the glass. Sharing is caring and all that, but he straight up downed the entire glass. If it really was a lot stronger than monster alcohol, it must’ve been like taking two shots of vodka.

As strange as it is watching a skeleton scrunch up his face, you were more mesmerized by the fact that he downed the entire thing. Sure there wasn’t a lot of it left, just three or four sips, but it was still a lot more than even you would’ve wanted to chug. He was coughing quite a bit, so you patted his back. 

 

“You alright? Do you want some water or?”

 

“No, I’m fine. I definitely needed that.”

 

Needed that? Why? 

 

“Heard Blue had invited… Uh, more people than I’d expected to come. Not that they’re too bad, just, very annoying cousins.”

 

Oh? Did he have some family troubles? You really shouldn’t pry though, most families did have, some conflicts, you guess. 

 

“How many of your cousins are coming?”

 

“Thought only two would come, but it’s more like a family reunion at this point.” 

 

As worried as that made you, considering it was more than you’d bargained for, you were fine with more people showing up. After all, it wasn’t your house, so you didn’t need to worry about cleaning up. Even if you’d help in whatever way you could.

 

“And we can’t just uninvite people either, Blue would throw a fit. ‘They’re our family, you don’t uninvite family’ and all that.”

 

“I see… Well, if you need some help, I’m here.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m more or less worried that they’ll bother you.”

 

You? Nah, you could handle yourself. It’s not like you haven’t dealt with people at family reunions before. How bad could it get?

 

“Eh, I’ll be fine. Can’t be that bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!! All of the comments are really helping me continue to write, ty ty <3 Y'all are too sweet <3333
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked the new chapter, there'll be a new update tomorrow ;)))
> 
>  
> 
> As always I'm available on Tumblr, Twitter and IG, so if you have questions, wishes or just want to chat hmu <333


	4. Saturday Full day - It was that bad.

After a while of lounging, you heard the doorbell go off. Stretch gave you a look of horror, but you dismissed it in favor of heading towards the kitchen. He was making you more nervous than you needed to be, and if there were coming more than originally planned, maybe Blue did need some more help.

Opening the door to the kitchen, you were hit by a delicious smell. Blue seemed to be happily cooking away, not really noticing your arrival. Perhaps you could ask him if he needed help setting the table?

 

“Something smells delicious.”

 

You said while leaning over him. Unlike you, he didn’t jump in fear, neither did he squeak. Must’ve heard you enter the room, maybe he was in the ‘zone’, or maybe he was used to it, what with his eerily quiet brother.

 

“Thank you! I’ll be adding the bacon bits soon, thanks for assisting me.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t really do much, you’re the chef here, not me.”

 

At that he turned his head and was met with your chest. He looked up at you, and you smiled down at him. Strangely enough, his cheeks glowed a soft blue. Had he had some monster alcohol? You hear it could have a glowing effect, but you hadn’t tried it yet. It was pretty cool though, the way he lit up.

 

“Uhm…”

 

“Thought you could use a hand or two, but it seems like you have everything under control. Don’t mind me.” You said, heading for the fridge with your empty wine glass in hand. The fridge was filled to the brim with different drinks and food. It truly made your fridge look really sad.

Grabbing your bottle of wine, you poured yourself some wine. Moments like these, you really didn’t appreciate not having a roommate. You’d had one while you studied, and even if you disliked the fact that you had to clean up after them, the apartment always felt inhabited. Yours looked kind of empty, even with the occasional mess you made.

But there was no time for you to be upset about the fact that you lived alone, especially considering you were currently not alone. Spotting a radio, you wondered if Blue would mind it if you turned on some tunes. Hopefully he didn’t hate your music, if he even let you play some songs.

 

“Hey Blue, you mind if I turn on some music?”

 

“Of course not, do you need some help setting it up?”

 

Not really, considering the AUX cable already was hooked up to the radio and you knew your way around radios. Dismissing his help kindly, you plugged the cable into your phone and put your personal playlist on shuffle. A familiar song started playing, a song you usually played when you were drunk and wanted to dance.

Which is kind of at the point you were. A bit tipsy, and in the need to burn of some energy. The result? You dancing with the glass of wine in your hand. It was silly, but it was fun! Nevermind that you were dancing alone, while the brother of your friend was cooking away. It was just that kind of day.

Really feeling yourself, you had to put down your glass of wine, if you didn’t want to spill it everywhere. Blue had turned his head and seemed to be watching as you kept on dancing like the drunken idiot you were. Smiling brightly at him, you took his hand, put the pot of the stove, and dragged him with you. 

While the two of you were dancing your hearts out, you failed to notice that there was another presence in the room. The song came to a halt, and a calmer song was playing. You were out of breath, and Blue returned to his cooking. Running your hand through your hair, you felt really happy. Nothing like a little dance session to lighten the mood!

 

“Wow doll, ya ignore my messages and I find you hitting it off with another skeleton. Ya really hurt my feelings.”

 

You definitely recognized that voice. Turning around, a shocked expression dawning your face, you felt like you’d just met the devil in person. There stood Red, the guy you’d been on a date with to pay of Burgerpants debt. Because why wouldn’t he be here?!

 

“Hey Red.”

 

Feeling like all the energy was sucked out of you, all your happiness, woosh, gone. It’s not like you hated Red or anything, it just took a lot of power not to smack him across the face. Hopefully he’d play nice, considering that this was a dinner party, and not an actual party.

 

“You know Red?”

 

Blue all but shouted, or well, considering he had a natural loud volume, said normally? Volume control wasn’t your strongest suit either. But as of right now you had a bigger problem.

 

“I guess, I’m going to go look for Stretch.”

 

Which seemed to be the only resolution to your problem. Before you left, you brought the rest of your bottle of wine and your phone, and gave Red a nod. He stared at you kind of confused and as if he’d just been rejected, which he definitely had.

Leaving the kitchen, you found yourself drawn to the living room. Mostly because that was one of the few rooms you’d already explored. Hearing someone talking loudly, you felt like you were going to regret leaving the comforts of the kitchen, yet it was better than hanging around Red, at least in your opinion.

In the living room, there were three skeletons you hadn’t seen before. A ‘Sans’ and two ‘Papyrus’, if you were correct. The Sans seemed to be taking a nap on the couch, and the two others were having a loud conversation about something. Though you honestly couldn’t tell if they were having a fight or pleasant talk, they didn’t seem to have a volume control either.

 

“Oh hey, you’re Stretch’s cousins right?” You asked, putting down the items you’d snagged from the kitchen onto the coffee table on the side of the couch. The two of them shared a look, before one of them loudly greeted you.

 

“A human! It’s so very nice to meet you! I’m the great Papyrus!” 

 

He took your hand, and shook it violently. Feeling like your arms was about to get ripped off, you were hoping he’d stop soon. Greeting him as well, he still hadn’t let go of your hand and stopped his shaking. 

“What a lovely name human! I’m so glad you got to meet me, the cool and amazing Papyrus!”

So he didn’t have a nickname? Or maybe he felt it was way too personal? Nevermind that, you just hoped he’d let go soon. The other Papyrus seemed to be glaring you down. Now this guy, he seemed to be someone who only shopped at old fashioned hot topic. What, with his spikes and scary demeanor. Something about his glare seemed to intimidate you.

The second Papyrus let go of your arm, you extended it toward the other one, hoping for a less violent encounter. Even though you’re sure the other Papyrus didn’t mean any harm. Your hand was harshly smacked away, and you retracted your hand. Trying to mend the pain away by massaging it with your other hand.

What was his problem?

 

“Don’t you dare point your nasty hand in my direction, human!”

 

Fine by you, if he wanted to be a piss baby, you were going to continue drinking. Shrugging to yourself, you sat down on the couch, next to the napping Sans. If Red and that edgy skeleton were the only two ‘annoying’ cousins Stretch had mentioned, you’d manage the rest of the night.

Not like you needed anyone besides Stretch, the only thing bothering you being the fact that he was nowhere to be seen. You’d been left to fend for yourself, but considering you were an adult that was fully capable of handling yourself, it didn’t mean you were in any sort of distress.

Should you follow the napping skeleton’s example? Take a little nap yourself? Would it be considered rude to get tipsy and fall asleep at a dinner party? Possibly. At least when you didn’t know anyone besides Stretch, it would put you in a bad light.

You weren’t even going to bother checking your phone, although you probably could message Stretch for some company. Finishing your glass of wine, you heard the doorbell go off yet again. A couple seconds passed until you heard shouting. 

Another person who couldn’t control their volume? A familiar voice shouting loudly, grunts and noises sounding like something being slammed into the wall, definitely caught your attention. Abruptly rising from the couch, you quickly headed for the hallway.

The ruckus hadn’t quieted down, and as you appeared in the hallway, something flashed before your eyes, and something hit the wall right beside your head. Looking at said item, you found it edged into the freaking wall. It was a sharp as hell bone. A fucking bone. A damn sharp one.

Fear reigned your mind and body as you looked out at the scenery in front of you. A Sans and a Papyrus, along with Stretch. The shorter one, looked pissed off, dressed in purple, two scars running along his socket. He was currently occupied glaring down Stretch who was pressed up against the wall. 

While the other Papyrus, also dressed in purple, seemed nervous about the entire scenario. Something that was definitely worth noting, was that he had really sharp looking fangs. The short skeletons was shouting at Stretch, and you counted your blessings that the bone hadn’t hit you. 

Though you wanted to return to the safety of the living room, where only one skeleton mildly despised you, you should probably calm down the skeletons in this room. That is, unless you wanted to die.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

As if that wasn’t what murder victims said in horror movies before being killed. This seemed to catch all the skeletons, who were present, attention. The Sans seemed to be glaring you down, and you felt yourself let out a silent prayer not to be killed.

Even if you’d expected him to be the one to answer your question, it was Stretch that came to your rescue, using your distraction to his advantage. 

 

“This here’s Blackberry, his bro, Mutt.”

 

Was that all the information you’d be getting? Apparently, considering he grabbed you by the arm and started dragging you away from this scene. Totally fine by you, even if you wanted to know what the fuck was up. 

Back in the kitchen, you saw that Papyrus was chatting away with Blue. They were talking about cooking or something, not that you were paying too much attention to them as Stretch started roaming the fridge. He seemed to be looking for something, but wasn’t fully able to locate said item.

 

“Where’s your wine?”

 

“In the living room?”

 

“Can I have some?”

 

Why was he drinking your wine? He knew that shit was strong as hell, at least you could imagine so, you didn’t really know how human alcohol did affect him. But if he wanted to get wasted on your wine, then it was fine by you. This was turning into more of a party at this rate.

 

“Sure thing, bucko. Drink away.”

 

It wasn’t like you needed all of it anyways, you weren’t planning on getting drunk. The intention behind the wine, was to get more ‘social’ as you felt more comfortable and chatty when tipsy. A thanks was heard, and he left you alone to possibly retrieve your wine. 

Remembering that you’d left your phone in the living room, you were about to follow him. That was until you were asked a question from one of the remaining skeletons.

 

“How do you know my brother by the way?”

 

This made you stop in your tracks. Looking at Blue, who was staring back in anticipation, you were unsure how to tell the story of how you’d met. The way you knew each other, huh? Well, you had quite the strange relationship.

Meeting every Wednesday morning at precisely seven, and chatting for 45 minutes. You weren’t sure how to answer his question, but you’d try your best to portray your friendship in a good light.

 

“We hang out sometimes, we met a couple months back and really hit it off. He helped me after I was really upset, and I don’t know, after that we just became real good friends.”

 

Piquing his interest, he was waiting expectantly for you to continue your little story. Even though there wasn’t much to tell. Maybe you should just tell Blue how you met?

 

“I’d had a bad day at work, was really pissed off. Tried to walk off the anger, then I nearly slipped down a flight of stairs and he caught me. Made some really shitty pun, and well, me having a terrible sense of humor, felt a whole lot better.”

 

“Puns? You enjoy puns?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, they’re awful don’t get me wrong, but it’s pretty harmless.”

A visible cringe on both the skeletons faces were present, did they hate puns? Quite possible, you knew from experience that Stretch tended to make a lot of them. Really bad ones at that, and sometimes they went on a loop even. Still got you to snort though, so it was all in good fun. 

Even so, Blue seemed satisfied with your answer and returned to talking to Papyrus. Which meant it was time for you to get your phone back. If possible, you might even get your glass of wine as well. 

Taking your time, you walked through the hallway that led into the living room. There were now eight skeletons in the house, that you knew of, and you’d only been down to meet maybe four. Not that you hated a little extra company, but it was more than you’d bargained for.

Hell, it was more people than Stretch had wanted. In addition, two of them seemed to kind of hate you? Which sure as hell didn’t help you in this situation. A couple deep breaths and you were back to yourself.

Entering the living room, it seemed even fuller than previously. Great, more skeletons to hate you, al-fucking-right then. Making a beeline to the couch, you seated yourself next to Stretch who was taking short, fast sips out of your wine glass. 

Though following his example was something you desperately wanted to do, you decided against it. You were going to handle this situation like an adult, instead of some angsty teen who didn’t know how to react to a sudden party.

Picking up your phone, you stuffed it into your bra. Out of sight, out of mind, plus this way you wouldn’t forget it somewhere. Next thing on your to-do list was to make sure Stretch was doing okay, as he seemed to have finished your glass of wine and was pouring yet another one.

Placing your hand on his shoulder, he continued to stare at the glass of wine. You’d always pondered if he was a lone wolf, and this seemed to be proving it. He seemed uncomfortable, and some kind of empathy formed inside of you. 

This wasn’t ideal, but you just had to make the best out of it. Taking his hand into yours, giving his hand a gente squeeze, seemed to catch his attention. Giving you a slight grin, made your heart swell a bit. Better.

That was until someone decided to start blasting music, and you could feel the will to live drain from the skeleton. Hearing him whisper something along the lines of ‘dust me’, you felt like you’d have to work just a tad bit harder on keeping him happy.

Because that’s what friends do. When someone’s feeling blue, you comfort them until they feel the slightest bit better. 

“You remember Deborah?”

 

You asked, hoping that maybe a distraction would make him feel better.

 

“Bitch from work, yeah?”

 

“Did you know, she’s getting replaced.”

 

“That’s good I guess…”

 

Was he honestly feeling that down? Well, you hadn’t even come to the best part yet.

 

“I’m the one getting her replaced.”

 

Only a hum in response, but it seemed to make him just a tad bit more interested.

 

“By this lovely young girl named Fuku, life is finally good.”

 

“Fuku? Grillby’s daughter?”

 

That definitely caught his attention, as he sat up and stared at you. 

 

“I don’t know if they are related, didn’t ask, but yes, she is a fire elemental.”

 

“You did that?”

 

“Well, in a way I guess, I was the one that suggested we work with the movement ‘Keep Working’, but yeah.”

 

The previously napping Sans on the couch seemed to have woken up during your conversation with Stretch and seemed to be very interested in the both of you.

 

“You the big nerd working at the realty company?”

 

Wow, was that who you were known as? A big nerd at a realty company? That was far from who you wanted to be, but alas, that’s who people apparently knew you as.

 

“I guess, but I detest said accusation of working.”

 

At that you got a little snort from both of the skeletons. Then the shorter one held his hand out for you to shake.

 

“Names Sans, Sans the skeleton.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Sans Sans the skeleton.”

 

“Heh, you’re so humerus.”

 

“I got quite the funny bone, but I prefer not to rattle too many bones.”

 

Throwing out a couple silly puns seemed to lighten the mood a whole lot. Stretch was snickering, and so was Sans. This was nice, you were handling this situation like a proper adult.

 

“But puns aside, what you did for Fuku was really nice, giving her the opportunity for a job and all.”

 

“Eh, it’s an unpaid internship at the moment, but I’ll do my best to get her the actual job. But it’s kind of ‘hush hush’ at the moment, so you know, keep quiet about it. If word gets out I can’t guarantee it.”

 

“I think I speak for both of us, when I say we can keep a secret sweetheart.” Stretch said, making a gesture that said he was sealing his lips. Sans was grinning, and put his hand on his chest. 

 

“She’s a real good girl, wouldn’t want to ruin her opportunities. Grillby and I go way back, so I’d like to personally thank you for helping her out. You’re her boss or whatever right?”

“At the moment, I guess? I’ll be her ‘boss’ throughout her internship, so I don’t think you need to worry about me making her job a lot harder than it is.”

At that the two of them hummed a bit, and you felt yourself sneak the glass of wine that Stretch had been ‘holding for you’. Having a long sip, it looked as though Sans was giving you a strange look. Was he trying to read you? Like what type of person you were?

You probably would’ve done the same if he was the boss of your friends daughter, so you didn’t mind it all too much. If there’s one thing you weren’t, was a cruel person towards trainees and interns. You knew how bad they could be treated by their bosses, and you weren’t the type that wanted to be mean.

Being bad is mean, that just wasn’t your style. You were what people would refer to as a ‘people pleaser’, always putting other people’s comfort over your own, often going out of your way to make it so.

 

“She did tell me you were kind, for a human.”

 

“That’s good?” You honestly weren’t sure if ‘kind for a human’ was a compliment or not. But at least she’d told him that you were kind, so the latter shouldn’t matter too much. You earned to please and all that jazz.

Having another sip of your wine, you leaned back and started feeling more relaxed. At least four out of how many skeletons were present, didn’t outright hate you. So that was nice. Even though you’d spoiled a little secret that could prove kind of vital. You just hoped the two of them kept quiet about it, mostly because it could risk the jobs of three people, yours being one of them.

The room felt a bit stuffy, and you were kind of hungry. Trying to recall how much you’d eaten, you only had a slice of cold leftover pizza. Now you were kind of looking forward to the Mac and Cheese that Blue would hopefully serve soon. Though with the amount of people, you weren’t even sure if there was enough food, or even enough space around the table.

Worrying about the fact that you might not be able to get food, you failed to notice a pair of sneaky hands around your waist. Feeling the sensation of someone touching you, you almost jumped out of your seat. How the fuck had someone managed to sneak a hand around your waist when you were currently leaning against the couch, without you noticing?

Nevermind that, you just had to figure out who the culprit was. Big fucking bomb it was Red. Entertaining as it is to have someone touch you without consent, you were not going to give him any sort of satisfaction. Giving him the stink eye, he returned with a grin, showing off his sharp fangs and gold tooth.

Ah, another one of your weaknesses. Sharp teeth. It wasn’t your fault that you found it hot, it was your friends. All those pictures she’d sent you of cool fangs had done a number on you, and you’d found yourself with an odd fascination for it.

But you weren’t going to take this kind of behavior, even if he had one thing about him you found rather attractive. Leading to you shoving away his hands. Feigning a hurt look, yet still keeping up his suggestive grin, his hand was on your thigh.

 

“God-fuck Red, don’t touch me, okay?”

 

That sounded way more pissy than it was intended to be. Even so, it seems like your message didn’t come across, as he didn’t stop touching you. Fine with you, if he wanted to fucking touch your thigh and literally nowhere else, it’s not like you were going to stop him. Starting a fight now would not put you in the good graces of anyone.

 

“Oh c’mon doll, can’t really help myself when ya look like such a snack.”

 

Snack. 

 

“Ugh,” You were going to have to let him down, even though you were kind of hoping that showing disinterest would’ve showed how you truly felt. Which was not interested. “Red, we need to talk.”

 

At that he seemed a bit uncomfortable, which was fine in your book. Although, he did seem like the type that didn’t want to settle down. What if you played with him a bit? Considering all he seemed to want from you was a fuck or two.

But settling on how cruel it would be to joke around about you wanting to enter a relationship, you were just going to go with the usual speech. How you weren’t ready to enter a relationship, or even wanting to have sex.

 

“You’re a…” Not really a nice guy, but hey, anything to keep him happy you guess. “Nice guy, but I’m not really looking for anything. The… date was nice and all, but that’s all it was and ever will be. So uh, thanks for that.”

 

Even though you’d paid for your own drinks and shit, and he’d not stopped talking about fucking you. Still, everyone deserved to be let down easily, instead of entering a relationship where one part didn’t reciprocate said feelings. A relationship built on lies wasn’t something for you.

Strangely enough, he seemed to take it nicely, as he stopped touching you and shrugged before leaving. That might’ve been the smoothest rejection you’ve ever had, and you were a bit surprised, if not baffled, that he’d taken it so kindly.

Now you felt free yet again, and oh boy that was a good feeling. Or was it? Was it really that good that someone who’d seemed so interested only seconds ago, got over you so easily? Were you actually getting a bit annoyed by the fact that he’d taken it so well?

People who you’d previously declined any kind of further romance with, had made such a number out of your rejection. One had even threatened to punch you and kill your friends, which led to an awkward police report. Then there was that time that someone had begun crying, in the middle of McDonalds, saying that they’d change for you. 

Surely, this had to be the smoothest rejection you’d ever made, and you weren’t sure if it was a good thing or not. Letting go of it all, you chucked down the rest of the wine in your glass. Stretch hadn’t even paid attention to your smooth rejection, of what you believed was his cousin, so that was nice.

But why was it, that you had such a hard time falling for someone? Why couldn’t you just give people a chance? It’s not like you ever did, always rejecting them before the second date. Most of your friends felt so very annoyed with you, rejecting everyone that came at you. 

‘You should be happy that people love you!’ well you were happy with that, but you just wasn’t able to feel the same way back. Or maybe you did, but you were just afraid of falling in love. Maybe some childhood trauma was the cause of it all?

Not that you hadn’t ever fallen for someone, or had a crush, you just didn’t tell anyone. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown, that you believed it was a huge mistake and they’d just wind up unintentionally hurting you?

Because how many times did you have to console a friend of yours after having their heart shattered into pieces? Countless times, hell, one of your old pals had just gotten their heart broken last week. Were you just afraid of losing yourself while you were in love with someone because you were afraid they’d end up breaking your heart?

To hell with it all, you just had to let yourself loosen up a bit. By the end of the year, you’d find yourself a significant loved one, because now, you’d actually be trying and allowing yourself to fall for someone.

 

“You okay there? You seem to be thinking real hard?”

 

Turning your head, you saw that Stretch was watching you. He seemed worried, but in your internal intoxicated monologue, you’d actually figured something out. That you needed to loosen up a bit, allow yourself to fail.

 

“Never better, just figured out something actually.”

 

“Heh that’s good, mind sharing?”

 

“Nah, it’s a lil secret. Girl’s gotta have her secrets right?”

 

“I guess.”

 

He seemed to be enjoying your company at least, and from the looks of it, your wine as well. He’d poured some into a shot glass, which made you chuckle a bit. You wish wine had that effect on you, that way you’d be able to get drunk off a couple sips.

Seemingly enjoying himself, you left him to your wine. Now, you were just really hungry and was on your way to find your next meal. Not even greeting any of the new skeletons that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, you were on a small hunt for something delicious.

Entering the kitchen, which seemed to be one of the three places you’d be hanging tonight, you scanned the room for Blue. He was nowhere to be seen, and neither was the meal you were craving. So much for you getting a decent meal tonight, guess you were just out of luck.

What were you going to do? Go hungry or go home? It’s not like you’d been at Stretch’s house for more than around an hour or so, you couldn’t leave just yet, that’d be rude. If not for all the people present, you could go snoop around, or you could get wasted. Those two options were what seemed to interest you the most.

But snooping around met you might run into more skeletons, and you were sure as hell not drunk enough to have more people hate you tonight. Which meant that getting completely fucking wasted seemed like a viable thing. But you were pretty sure that Stretch was nursing your bottle of wine like a newborn.

Maybe you’d finally be able to try some monster alcohol? Thinking that it was worth a shot, you took the phone out of your bra and hit Stretch up asking for some. Sending you a thumbs up back immediately, you started roaming the fridge.

Hesitating, you grabbed the first and best thing you considered to look like an alcoholic drink. With a lack of information from what the side effects were, you found yourself staring at the can of what you thought to be monster alcohol.

The label gave you nothing, and even going over the ingredients label made you more confused. ‘Magic’, what an informative ingredients list. Cracking it open, you smelled it. An artificial smell of strawberries with something you couldn’t quite read. 

You could down it and hope for the best, or you could pour it out. Though the latter seemed like a complete waste. What if the drink was expensive and you just poured out lots of money? You were the one who’d asked for it, you were the one who’d opened it, you made the mess now lie in it.

Your frustrations however, did not go unnoticed. A slick, deep voice called out to you.

 

“If you’re wondering if it’s alright to drink for a human, it sure is.”

 

Turning your head away from the drink who you’d been glaring down, you saw a skeleton dressed in a suit. He looked like quite the dapper fellow, one of the tallest Sans you’d ever seen. He still wasn’t taller than you but at least he was past your shoulders for a change. For once you felt a bit underdressed, not like it mattered too much.

 

“Uh, thanks… I’ve uh, never had this before. Smells kind of like strawberries.”

 

At that he gave you a grin, with a glint in his eyes.

 

“Well, it’s berry good, not my favorite, it’s kind of weak.”

 

Which was good, you hope. Wait was that a fucking pun? Seems like even the well dressed fellow liked puns. Taking a little sip of the beverage, to determine whether you actually liked it or not, you felt yourself making a face. 

It wasn’t bad, but it was extremely sweet. Like artificial flavoring and sugar had a baby together and this was the outcome. It might’ve been good mixed with something a little bit stronger, but as it was now, it was way too sugary.

The dapper looking Sans snorted, and you felt slightly embarrassed. Here you were, an adult, making faces at things that you didn’t enjoy. Now that you’d had a sip, you were going to have to finish it even. You don’t think anyone else would’ve enjoyed this anyways.

 

“C’mon, I’ll make you another drink. You like Bloody Mary’s?”

 

Bloody Mary’s was the kind of drink you’d only seen people in movies drink. Though, you’d never had it yourself, so you felt a bit intrigued by the drink. Tomato juice and vodka with a celery stick in it? Seemed kind of… cool?

 

“Never tasted it, but maybe? As long as it ain’t as sweet as this… Thing.”

 

“Not very nice to call yourself a thing, sweetcheeks.”

 

‘Sweetcheeks’? You seriously had a thing for pet names, though more often than not you were the one giving them out. Now this Sans, he was the real deal. Offering you assistance, making you a drink, calling you ‘Sweetcheeks’. Nice.

What was even nicer, was that he was making you a drink. Sitting on the kitchen surface, you looked at him as he picked up a couple things from the fridge. Something that resembled clear liquid, possibly some form of vodka? Although from the looks of it, clearly not human made.

In his other hand, a bottle of ketchup. 

If there was one thing you knew, it was that ketchup probably didn’t have it’s rightful place mixed with vodka. Here he was, mixing ketchup with monster vodka into a shaker, and there you were, barely stomaching the thought of drinking said mixture. At this point you’d prefer the overly sweetened drink, but it’s not like you couldn’t try it after he’d made it specifically for you.

 

“So, how do you know Blue?”

 

Well, you didn’t know Blue, just his brother. Who you apparently didn’t know very well either, you’d hoped to get just a tad bit closer to him tonight, but that was thrown out the window apparently. Along with your chances of having a full meal tonight.

 

“Met him today actually, I was invited by Stretch. Known each other for, what, three-four months now?”

 

“So, I haven’t really introduced myself, you can call me Boss, sweetcheeks.”

 

Pouring you a glass of the mixture, you had to make another decision. Power through it, or pretend that it was good, and accidentally spill it all over the floor. Had he ever even made a Bloody Mary? Because this sure as hell didn’t seem like the correct recipe.

 

“Uh, Boss? Have you ever made a Bloody Mary before…?”

 

You hated to ask, but you needed to know before you had a sip of this weird excuse for a drink. It certainly smelled like ketchup, and even though you hated to admit it, you found yourself wanting to drink the entire thing. That might’ve been because you were hungry though.

On your way home, you’d stop by some place and grab some midnight snacks. Maybe a burger and some fries, maybe a pizza, depending on your mood when that time came. Your excellent decision to take the bus earlier made that possible.

 

“Yeah, this is just a sad excuse for it though. Still pretty tasty though, try it.”

 

“Alright, I won’t doubt your bartender skills anymore then.”

 

The first sip of the drink was, strange. It just tasted like tomato sauce. Maybe it was a good thing that monster alcohol was considered weak in comparison to that of a humans. If not you weren’t sure you would be able to finish this drink.

Having another drink, this one a bit bigger than the first one, you tried to determine whether you actually like it or not. It honestly just tasted like someone had poured you a cold glass of tomato sauce. It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t terrible either.

 

“So?” He said, almost expectantly. You weren’t sure what you felt about it, it tasted like gazpacho. So you didn’t hate it, but if you ever find yourself at a bar, you certainly wouldn’t spend a ton of money on it either.

 

“I can’t seem to make up my mind, it tastes like cold tomato sauce? I guess it’s good? Thanks again for making me this though, it certainly tastes better than the sugar bomb that dares call itself a drink.”

 

He gave you what looked like a genuine smile, you honestly couldn’t tell. Perks of being a skeleton was having an almost constant grin present. But from his body language, you think he was happy with the fact that you didn’t hate it.

Powering through it, you downed the rest of the drink. No, it wasn’t terrible, it wasn’t bad, but it was alright. Was this his favorite drink? If so, then you’d have to make an effort in actually trying to like it. Even though you preferred a bottle of wine over all kinds of drinks. 

Upon remembering you still had another drink you needed to rid yourself of, you pinched your nose with your fingers and made that drink disappear as well. Afterwards you made a really disgusted face, which sent Boss into some sort of fit. He seemed to enjoy your silly faces, as he was trying to contain himself from laughing at you.

Even if you should feel embarrassed, you joined in and started laughing loudly. Although he didn’t have lungs, he was still gasping for ear and drying off fake tears. Instead of laughing at the fact that you had made a face, you started laughing about his little fit. The two of you laughing like idiots about each other making faces.

Once the two of you managed to calm down, your face was completely red. How good it felt to have the ‘giggles’. Laughing it up with a good pal usually made you feel 10x better, and this was just like that. The monster alcohol didn’t have much of an effect on you, but the previous wine you’d had did. 

Feeling giddy, you needed to do something with all this energy. With the two of you alone in the kitchen, and the AUX cable just staring you down, you could turn on some song and dance a bit. Regretfully, it seemed like Boss had places to be, as he excused himself and left you once more. 

All this energy, and nothing to do with it… Might as well have something else to drink if you wanted to get a buzz. Ignoring the strawberry drink, you looked at the bottle of the monster equivalent of ‘vodka’. It hadn’t given you any side effects, you think? 

Or, you could start a shitshow and try everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh ur a snack ;))))  
> Oh also, bloody marys taste like shit, I dont recommend that at all. Unless you like drinking weird ass spicy tomato soup with alcohol in it, then go right ahead (oh also be the appropriate age to drink it)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, only 7 more to go before a mini hiatus (just gotta write some more is all)
> 
>  
> 
> AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS!!!
> 
> As always, I'm available on Tumblr, Twitter (where u can get updates before the updates) and IG, so if you have questions, or you want something special for ur boo, or you just wanna chat, hmu ;)))))


	5. Saturday Evening - Kisses and memory loss

Now nuzzling into the throw pillows on the couch, you felt very happy and giddy. Mind a bit blurry, you knew but one thing. Drinking monster alcohol was actually a really fun experience! 

After being unable to decide which one to choose, you’d taken a little bit of everything and joined Stretch, to taste test everything along with him. Turns out that most of the side effects were short lasting and fun. At one point your hair had started floating a bit, and your tongue turned completely purple.

It didn’t really get you drunk, tipsy at most, but it was just the sensation of each of the drinks that made you into the mess you were now. That was, a cuddly happy mess. If you’d known this was the effect monster alcohol had on you, you’d have tried it out long ago. 

While you were just having a good time, not too inebriated, Stretch seemed to be a bit more on the drunken side. More like he’d had past half a bottle of vodka, at least from the way he was talking to you. Slurring and mumbling, resting his skull on your shoulder.

It’s not like the party seemed to be coming to an end either, why should it? The night was still young, it was barely past nine, and almost everyone seemed a bit tipsy. Turns out, most of the skeletons became a lot more sociable after a bit of drinking. More of them opened up to you, and you had a nice chat with most of them. 

Some were still wary of you, but you decided not to take notice, nothing could ruin your good time. So it seemed, until one of them decided on the best idea to do after having a bit to drink, a drinking game.

Truth be told, it was actually more of a ‘truth or dare’ game, where a third option was added. Apparently someone had gotten a hold of human alcohol, a big bottle of jagermeister and some cheap vodka. Now this game wasn’t for the weak stomached ones, this was intense, and with this liquor, even you could get drunk.

Leaving Stretch, in order to join in on the game, you took a seat on the wooden floor. In a little ring, with the two bottles in the middle, you were about to start this game of ‘Truth, dare or get wasted trying’, a name still in progress. If you chose, let’s say truth, and you didn’t feel like doing that, the questioner would give you a dare or a number of shots, from 1-5. The stakes were high, but you were ready.

 

“Ait human,” Red was of course the one who started, and he didn’t even say your name. Even though you’re pretty sure he knew your name by now. “Truth, dare or get wasted trying?”

 

To be completely honest, you were always a sucker at this game. You always chose truth, in fear of being dared to do something completely ridiculous and dangerous. Once you’d been dared to eat a cigarette, and even if it wasn’t lit and you hadn’t swallowed it, you still looked back on that dare with a cold chill running down your back. 

You’d rather stick to truth, as boring as it was.

 

“Truth.”

 

“How many guys ya fucked before?”

 

What a completely basic question, there was nothing you were worried about here. Stating that you were a virgin to the world had never really bothered you, there was nothing wrong with it.

 

“Zero.”

 

“I call fib, 2 shot penalty.”

 

Oh and as an added rule, if people called your truth a ‘fibula’, oh boy they’d snickered at that, you could get penalty shots. Even if you were telling the truth, you weren’t going to bitch and moan about it either. If people didn’t believe you, they’d raise a hand. If no one rose their hands, you were allowed to pass, if more than two raised their hand, you had to take the penalty.

All of them rose their hands. 

Well, fuck them and the horse they rode in on then. Taking the bottle of jager, you took your two penalty shots like a fucking champ. Almost that is, you still made a face afterwards, it’s not like it could’ve been avoided.

Next, you were trying to figure out whose names you actually remembered that was playing the game with you. Noticing that the guy who’d been so quiet in the hallway earlier, you tried to remember his name. Pointing at him, he didn’t look as nervous as he had previously. Now he held a smirk to his face, he looked ready to face the fucking world.

 

“Mutt? Truth, dare or get wasted trying?”

 

He looked a bit in thought, really taking his time. That annoyed the hell out of you. You were a competitive person, you wanted people to be ready the second you asked, that way it’d soon be your turn again. 

 

“Dare.”

 

The other skeletons ‘oh’d’ and you were the one who had to take a second to think. You’d actually hoped he’d have said Truth or get wasted trying, those two you’d prepared for. But Dare? Those were always a bit difficult.

Looking around the room, you tried to figure something out. What was both a bit embarrassing but harmless at the same time. Coming up short, you were going to have to do something rather basic as well. 

 

“Dare you to, uh… Make out with your hand?”

 

Giving you a fucking snort, he expertly made out with his own hand, not only kissing it, but licking it seductively, and even saying ‘baby you’re the only one for me’. That made some of the other skeletons topple over, while others were a bit unamused.

After he’d finished, he gave you a slight wink, leaving you the one embarrassed and blushing. Hiding your face in your hands, the game continued. It took some time, and you weren’t asked, most of them daring each other to do ridiculous things.

This seemed to go on and on for a bit, as they tried their best at embarrassing each other. You grew a bit bored watching them have all the fun while you sat there laughing along sometimes. Feeling yourself grow a bit restless, you were about to leave to get some snacks or something, but as fate would have it, you’d been asked.

The guy, who’d been nicknamed G, was staring at you expectantly. Time to actually do something fun, maybe it was the fact that they’d all thought you’d only do ‘truths’, but you wanted to get picked again, so you did what any ‘sane’ person would and picked the most dreaded answer.

 

“I choose Dare.”

 

At that he raised a browbone, before looking in thought, what with a hand scratching his non-existent beard. You’d long since gotten familiar to the sound of bone scraping against each other, and now it didn’t really bother you as much.

 

“Dare you to kiss…” 

 

Looking around the room, he looked for a certain skeleton. Not even bothering to give a look to the actual players, who was staring him down. Then he saw someone, the one he’d apparently been looking for.

 

“Axe.”

 

The skeletons around you seemed to choke up a bit, fear crossing their face. Who was this Axe guy, and why did it make the rest of the skeletons nervous? It was only a kiss? Not like you hadn’t kissed anyone before, you consider yourself a fairly decent kisser. 

 

“I accept, point them out!”

 

G seemed to actually sweat a bit, looking at you like you were an insane person. It was only a kiss, and he’d made the dare, so why was he looking so nervous? Pointing to one of the largest Sans’ you’d ever seen, you could see why they were looking a bit nervous. A constant frown on his face, sharp fangs, a look that could pierce right through you.

Scary looking type, but you weren’t one to back down from a dare, even if you wished you could. Pushing yourself up, you steadied yourself a bit, your balance thrown off from sitting too long and intoxication. As you were about to move towards the spooky skeleton, you felt a hand holding you back.

Red, who was visibly sweating now, looked really worried. Almost begging you to not do this dare. What was he nervous about? You actually falling for that guy instead of him.

 

“You don’t wanna do that, choose Truth or get wasted trying.”

 

“Eh, it’s only a kiss right, doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Releasing yourself from his grip, determined to finish off this dare, you made your way to the scary guy, who seemed to be drinking the monster vodka you’d dared to try earlier. Standing in front of him, he didn’t seem to take notice of your presence. You felt a bit intimidated, he was taller and bigger than you, and had a nasty crack in his skull.

But you knew looks could deceive, he might be a sweetheart for all you know. Erasing whatever fear you held in your body, you coughed a bit to get his attention. Now looking at you, you felt even smaller. 

 

“Uh…”

 

Was all you could say, and you kicked yourself for being this nervous. It was only a kiss!

 

“Whadd’ya want, human?”

 

His voice, deep and rusty, you felt a chill going down your spine. How you absolutely loved it, you had a thing for deep voices. If he kept talking to you, you’d give him more than just one kiss, at least in this drunken state of yours.

 

“Uh… A-uhm… You see, we’re sort of playing truth, dare or get wasted trying, and I was wondering… If.”

 

“Wonderin’ if?”

 

Gulping, you felt yourself wanting to return to the safety of the group. But here you were a fidgety, nervous mess, trying to ask for a kiss. This was ridiculous, maybe you should go back to the gang and take another challenge. 

Or maybe you needed to gain some courage and actually finish this dare. If you failed, they might not let you play for a while, and you absolutely didn’t feel like doing that. You were going to finish what you’d started.

 

“If I could have a kiss.”

 

Taking a look at you, then a look at your group, he seemed a bit more nonchalant and shrugged. As if to say ‘have it your way’, he leaned down just enough for you to be able to reach his actual face. Now came the real challenge, actually performing well.

Or you could choose the cowardly way and only leave a quick peck on his lips, which is what you did. Not that skeletons had lips, so it was more of a lip-teeth kind of deal, but you’d done it! You’d done the dare!

Feeling all sorts of joy, you nodded a thanks at him, before returning to the safety of your group. Sitting down on the ground, you felt some sort of tension in the group. They all gave each other wild looks, which you sure as hell didn’t understand. You’d done the dare, why were they still looking so nervous?

 

“Challenge finished?”

 

“Uh… Sure, yes, uh, yes.”

 

G, whom you’d thought was the most chill person in the world, who’d been the one to even dare you, seemed a bit terrified at what’d happened. They were certainly all staring at you, as if you’d just killed someone in cold blood. It was only a darned kiss! No need to act like you’d done something godawful.

 

“My turn then… Hm…”

 

Taking your time, you found yourself going blank. You were just terrible at names, so playing it safe, you chose Red, who you knew from before.

 

“Truth, dare or get wasted trying.”

 

“Dare- no wait, shit.”

 

Oh you had him now, smiling like the ‘evil’ person you were, you were trying to come up with something equally embarrassing. Now, what would really make him tic? Make him take off all his clothes except underwear? No, he’d probably dare someone to make you sit in his lap. 

This dare was turning into a real challenge, that you weren’t really up for. Hell, you’d just finished one, no need to start another one. Maybe you should make an impossible dare so he’d turn it down and do something else? You’d kind of hoped he’d have picked truth, that way you could call ‘fib’.

 

“Alright, I dare you to-” You had nothing, should you just give him a freeby and take the penalty shots? 5 shots if you came up short. “Get me snacks.”

 

Wow that was a terrible dare, but Red looked real fucking relieved. Getting a couple ‘boo’s’ you were taking them like a champ, you just needed some goddamned snacks. Is it really your fault that you were going hungry? No, because here you’d came, expecting a meal and a couple glasses of wine, but no, you were drinking with Stretch’ cousins instead.

All in all, this was actually Stretch’ fault for not providing you with a meal. Red went into the kitchen, and it only took a couple seconds for him to return. In his hand, two bananas. Ignoring the fact that it was a somewhat phallic snack, you thanked him and began enjoying your treat.

The game went on, and you got to eat your bananas in peace. That was until someone made a certain dare, involving you and Red. Apparently it was a penalty dare for you making such a shitty challenge. At least that was their justification as they told you what dare you’d be doing.

 

“What you’re saying is, he has to wear my bra, and then we have to make out?”

 

“Cuz that seems like two dares t’ me.”

 

Both you and Red were on the defensive, you’d just rejected him earlier today, and here you were about to give up a bra, which was your favorite, and makeout with said skeleton. They sure wasn’t making this easy for either of you, but you weren’t going to back down from the challenge.

However, Red seemed to be the one who openly rejected the dare and wanted to do penalty shots. Feeling a bit relieved, you also felt a little insulted? So you were the only one up to do this challenge, fine then.

 

“Alright Red, take your 5 penalty shots, but you’re really missing out on some action here. Human, you and Mutt, makeout. One minute.”

 

Looking at Mutt, who just shrugged and almost leapt at you, you saw hesitation present on Red’s face, before impact that was. Mutt almost hungrily kissed you, and you weren’t sure whether you should freak out about the sudden kiss or just go with it. Not choosing the former, as you were not going to pussy out, your arms snaked around his neck as you returned the kiss.

Opening your mouth a bit, the kiss soon turned into what you could only call ‘tongue war’. He was feverishly licking away at your own tongue, and you almost had to push him off to tell him to slow down. Rather than pushing him off, you sighed against him and slowed down. 

Seeming like he took your sign, the kiss that had started out in an overly passionate state, turned into more of a sensual makeout session. This was more your pace, even as you were pressed down on the floor. He wasn’t a terrible kisser, he was actually making it to your top 10 best kisser list.

Not that you had an actual list, but he was definitely up there if you ever decided to make one. Biting your lip a bit, you moaned against him, yeah, he was definitely up there. Especially considering he was now brushing his one free hand, that was not keeping him steady, up and down your hip.

Involuntarily moaning against him, you were kind of coming undone in front of everyone. You should feel embarrassed, but at the same time you were tipsy, and this was just a game. Nothing to feel bad about! No one was getting hurt, especially not you, quite the opposite really.

As soon as the kiss ended, considering a minute had passed, you already felt yourself wanting more. It was like you’d suddenly gotten addicted to kisses, and any kind of affection, leaving you like a mess. But alas, the game continued. 

Though something didn’t feel right, as the game went on, you felt someone giving you the stink eye. But you weren’t quite sure who, mostly because you didn’t care about who. Was it really your fault that you’d been dared to make out? Not really no, and they should know by now that you weren’t going to back down at a challenge.

It was your turn again, and you took notice of Red and Mutts absence, maybe they’d gone back home? It was getting pretty late, and the living room felt less stuffy. There were now only you, G and some skeletons whose name you hadn’t bothered learning. The game was getting a bit dull, and you wished to go back home.

That’s when Stretch finally decided to join the game, he was seemingly drunk and could barely keep up his appearance. But he seemed really happy. Even if he had a dick on his face, thank god for markers. He must’ve dozed off for a bit.

 

“I pick… Truth.” 

 

You were back at it again, with your bullshit.

 

“What kind of kinks and fetishes do you have?”

 

Deciding you were going to humor them, you gave off a wicked smile, before telling them that you wanted to skip it. This made the game a bit fun again, as the skeletons stared at you with wonder.

A question like this, and you could’ve gotten away with a simple answer or even a joke, but you needed some form of entertainment. The looks on their faces when you wanted to skip that, was enough fun for you. Some looked at you in a weird way, others glowed a bit, which threw you off. You wanted to know what drink it was that made them glow, because honestly you thought it looked pretty cool.

 

“I…Uh.”

 

The skeleton who’d asked you seemed a bit speechless. He was glowing a faint blue, as it turns out most Sans’ glowed blue. Interestingly enough. Even looking a bit nervous as he asked the next question.

 

“Take off your bra and do a show and tell about it, or take one penalty shot.”

 

Oh this was too much fun, taking the shot would be the easy get away, but you wanted to be entertained. Looking to Stretch, you asked for some help to unhook your bra. With the help of your pal, you thought it’d only take a matter of seconds to get it off. But that wasn’t quite what happened, he was too damn drunk to unhook the damn thing, which ended up with you having to do it yourself.

The process, not as sexy as one might think, was kind of difficult. You ended up unclasping everything, tossing the bra out on the floor for the remainder of the skeletons to see. Now for the next part, the one where you were going to have a show and tell.

 

“This is the bra I decided to wear today, it’s a pretty good one, holds my boobs up and gives a bit of warmth. I like the shade of it, reminds me of the day I picked it out. I went to the store with a friend of mine, and we were just messing around, then I saw it. That’s when I knew it was the bra for me. Well, that and the fact that I had to try it on and had to get an ‘a-okay’ from my friend. Y’know, bras can be a pain, but this one is pretty decent.”

 

So much for your show and tell, why were you not nervous showing off such an intimate item? Blame it on the alcohol, and the fact that the skeletons seemed more uncomfortable than you. This was entertainment at it’s finest. 

Only issue being that you didn’t have anywhere to place your phone now, so you’d just have to hold onto it. This meant it was your turn to ask, but a quick look to Stretch, you could tell it was bedtime. Excusing yourself, you took Stretch’s hand and helped him to his feet. 

Against his protests, you didn’t actually pick him up. But you would help tuck him in. He slowly leading you to his room, almost slipping a couple times up the stairway and in need of your full support and the wall, you finally made it.

His room was… Far messier than you’d ever imagined, there was a literal trash tornado flowing in one corner in the room. You weren’t even sure where the fuck his bed was, considering there was clothes strewn about. It really made you wonder why he never wore them, favoring the hoodie and basketball shorts. 

Seems like he managed to locate his bed on his own, as he toppled over it, almost dragging you with him. Shoving some clothes off his bed, you managed to find his duvet. Was he a hoarder? Was that one of the secrets you’d uncovered tonight?

To be honest, you hadn’t learnt a lot about him tonight. Except that he really did go all out when he had a drink, that his brother was really nice, and that he had a hell of a lot of cousins. The dinner party had indeed turned into a ‘family reunion’, except there was a whole lot more alcohol involved.

At least you think so? You only had contact with a few of your own cousins, aunts and uncles. Most of the ‘family reunions’ were held when you were a child, so you didn’t remember much.

Stretch seemed to struggle a bit though, apparently he wanted to rejoin the party, but in his state, you knew it best to go to sleep.

 

“Parties over Stretch, you need some rest.”

 

“Are you sure?” He slurred, and you had to contain yourself from giggling. Still so very sweet in his drunken tired state. He was a good friend, you had a lot of fun tonight. Even if it had barely passed midnight, you wanted to get back home.

You were feeling, well, now at least, a bit drunk. Living alone made it a whole lot more difficult to get home safe, so you often returned home early. You’d learnt when the party was over, when it was good for you to go home.

 

“I’m sure. Now, get a good night’s sleep, I’ll message you when I get back home, and tomorrow to make sure you’re okay. Drink lots of water, that helps.”

 

“Sure thing, nighty.”

It’s not like you could help yourself, you were drunk and he was being to nice to you. Which led to a small chaste kiss to his temple before you departed. Going back downstairs, there were even fewer skeletons than there had been when you’d left. Must’ve realized it was time to go home. 

Picking up your purse, which was at the same spot in the kitchen as you’d left it, you tossed your phone into it and put the strap over your head. Time to leave! Before you walked out the door you picked up your coat and put it on, despite being really hot and somewhat sweaty. You knew for a fact that it was cold outside, and you definitely didn’t want to catch anything.

Walking down the streets where you knew you’d previously walked, you struggled to keep your balance. As the cold wind hit your face and somewhat bare ankles, you held yourself. It was autumn, despite your wishes for it to be summer.

Rubbing your hands together and blowing on them, you made it to the bus stop. There was little to no light where you were waiting, no cars passing, it was almost eerily quiet. Had you not been too drunk to care, you might’ve gotten a bit worried.

Here you were, freezing your ass off, waiting for the bus, which should arrive soon. You knew there were night buses, three per hour, but you hadn’t bothered to even check the schedule or remember the times. There was always the option to use your phone, but you felt like saving the data.

Hearing a twig crack, you tried your best to ignore it, or the feeling of fear it gave you. It was probably just the wind, or something similar.

There was absolutely no reason for you to be afraid, if you were too scared, you could probably spend the night over. Plus Stretch had kind of offered you to stay over? So it’s not like it’d do you any harm to do that.

A strong gust of wind, the small bushes behind you creaking a bit, the fallen leaves flying past you. Even if you’d been too drunk to care earlier, you felt an arising sobriety, and with that the feeling of fear growing.

You beat yourself up mentally, for being paranoid, that there was no danger lurking. But you couldn’t escape the feeling of being watched. No one was around, you were certain, you were just tired, hungry and intoxicated.

Blaming it all on that, you still opened up your phone, just in case. You weren’t armed, an assault would end badly. Not like you didn’t know how to fight, if you needed to you would, but if a gun or something was pointed to your head there’d be no telling if you’d manage. 

Clutching your phone, your knuckles turning white, you were definitely scared now. The bus should arrive soon, and all your worries would be gone, but it still didn’t mean you weren’t scared this very second.

Then you heard it, someone was breathing, right behind you. Great. You were fucking dead.

 

“Where ya goin’?”

 

Ready to scream and fight your assailant, you turned. Though you wish you hadn’t. The dim light from lamp post illuminating them, making them look twice as scary as they’d looked when you first laid eyes upon them.

There stood the skeleton known as Axe, in all his glory, almost glaring you down. Perspiring immensely, and feeling a shiver run down your back, your mouth dry, and heart jumping out of your chest. Not literally, because you knew better than that, you still felt an immense fear beginning to rise.

Stumbling out incoherent mumbles, you were certain of one thing. He could kill you right now, and no one would know. Well Stretch probably would, and your family would care, but they wouldn’t know who did it. Out of everyone, you were going to be brutally murdered by your friends cousin.

He hadn’t moved, he was just staring you down. Invested in watching your every movements, you weren’t sure how to react, or even what to answer.

 

“Uh… I’m uh, going to a friends place, an old army buddy.”

 

Not that it was true, because you were going home, but you felt the need to let him know you had someone waiting, and that they guy was fucking ripped. Just in case he decided to inflict pain upon you. 

 

“… Alright. Get home safe.”

 

“I will.”

 

Shoot! You’d told him that you were going to a friends place, but now you’d confirmed that you were going home. He must’ve thought you were such a big lying wench. He had never harmed you, he just looked a bit scary. He couldn’t help that he was big, intimidating, what with his sharp looking fangs and the deep crack in his skull.

 

“I uh… Hope you get back to wherever you’re heading safe as well.”

 

You were honestly not helping your case, but at least you’d been a bit kind to him. After lying like that. You were a damn dirty human, and you didn’t deserve shit, especially after judging him by his frightening demeanor.

 

“Always do.”

 

As he was about to leave, you felt immense regret. Here he’d been asking you a completely normal question, and you’d lied to his face because of some stupid paranoia. Especially considering he’d been so kind to let you do a dare with him, you’d used him for your own personal gain.

 

“Do you, uh… Wanna keep me company for a bit? Just until the bus shows?”

 

Stopping in his tracks, he looked at you like some kind of weirdo, a bit puzzled. How strange that skeletons could give off such emotions, especially because they could move bone marrow. You knew they were skeleton monsters, and not human skeletons, so why would you even think of such strange details?

Another cooling gust of wind hit you, and with it another shiver on your part. You were freezing, even with the warmth of the coat and alcohol you’d consumed earlier. Whoever had said drinking helped to keep out the cold was an even bigger liar than you.

Axe seemed to weigh out his options, but seemed to settle on staying with you. For a little while at least.

 

“So…” You started, you hated awkward silences, and this was definitely one of those. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Ya can quit the small talk.”

 

Alright, he was a bit grumpy, and probably a bit butthurt. Who could blame him though? You probably would’ve been as well. It’s not like he had any kind of business with where you were going, but it’s not like he would’ve stalked you on your way home. 

 

“I… Okay.”

 

So there the two of you stood in silence, waiting for your bus. Sniffling, you hated yourself for not bringing any tissues. This cold weather took a beating on your health, and here you were immersing yourself in the cold like some idiot.

As time ticked by, you had several questions. One being ‘why are the other skeletons so nervous around you?’ but that being answered in your head. You’d been nervous yourself, so they probably would be too. 

Then there was another question, about which magic drink that made you glow. But it was probably best to keep that to your curious self. You had other monster friends you could ask, speaking of, you should ask if Burgerpants wanted some company tomorrow. If you weren’t sleeping off a major hangover. 

 

“It was okay, not really my scene.”

 

Finally, he’d answered your question. 10 points to you! Maybe he’d gotten over his grumpy self, at least enough to answer you. Nodding, a bit too much when you think about it, you really felt like filling the awkward silence.

 

“I had fun, first time over at Stretch’ place, and I got to meet most of his family. Too bad I didn’t get to taste Blue’s cooking, but what can you do…”

 

Feeling yourself cringe, you were about to start rambling, and there was nothing you could do to stop him. It’s like Axe had popped a water balloon, and now there was water everywhere. Can you really blame him? Or even yourself?

 

“I don’t get to go out as much as I used to, y’know? Busy with work, and all that jazz. Also left most of my friends behind when I moved so, y’know, what can you do? Making new friends is a hassle, and like I wouldn’t say I’m terrible at making friends, it’s just, when is there time for that?”

 

Digging your own grave, you continued to ramble.

 

“Which is why it’s nice to be invited to parties! Making new friends and shit, it’s a lot easier when there’s a mutual interest. Getting real fucking wasted. Wouldn’t say I’m fucking wasted or anything but like… If I had any more to drink I’d probably be.”

 

Great, you were just great!

 

“Ya always talk this much?”

 

“Only when I’m drunk, cold and kinda nervous.”

 

This was just fucking great.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Yeah, I mean…” Oh you were just great at digging your grave, you need to save yourself somehow! “You’re just a really cool guy, and I’m, well, me, so.”

 

That wasn’t a downright lie, you thought he was really cool. And kind of handsome. Not that you’d ever admit it to yourself, but you found him pretty attractive. Just something about him seemed rather compelling.

Staring at you, almost dumbfounded by your answer, you felt slightly more nervous. Looking at your feet, you tried to look anywhere but directly at him. This wasn’t helping you out, you were praying for that bus to show up soon.

 

“Heh- that’s a first.”

 

A first? Had no one ever told him that he was cool? That was kind of sad, he seemed like a cool guy. Deep down at least, behind his scary looks at least. People putting themselves down was not okay in your opinion, everyone were great in their own little ways. He was just scary looking, so what?

 

“I mean, can’t deny the fact that you’re a tad bit intimidating, but you seem like a good guy? Here,” What were you doing? “My number. Call me some time, we can hang out. I promise I’ll be less stupid that I am right now. Blaming the alcohol.”

 

Looking through your purse, you couldn’t really find anything to write on. Hell, you didn’t even have a goddamn pen. Curses.

 

“Well fuck me against the wall then, uh, just. Put in your number and I’ll message you.”

 

Which is what led you to another added contact.

Another friend gained, you hope. You really didn’t want to be on this guys nerves, that would probably not be good. You seemed to be in his good graces at least, he did add you. That meant something… Right?

That’s when the bus decided to show, and you gave a half hearted wave as you bordered and went on your merry way back home.

 

 

 

You forgot your fucking bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated, Ive been really busy as of late with work…… I actually have most of the chapters done, I just haven't been able to post any of them, but now, I'm on a lil break, which meeeeaaaans…………… THAAAAAATTTTT..... I'll post some more of the chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, as always I'm 100% available on Tumblr, Twitter and IG


	6. Thursday Evening - Commander Commando gives bad anatomy lessons

“- and that’s why we won’t play Truth, Dare or get wasted trying.”

 

Burgerpants could almost not contain his laughter, he looked to be choking. The two of you were in his room, you lying on his bed, feet propped onto his lap, as his face turned redder by the second. You’d told him everything that happened at the party, only leaving out a few details.

Yesterday, your meeting with Stretch had been fairly quiet, you didn’t have a new story for him, as you’d spent the one exciting day hanging out with him at his party. He’d apologised for not getting you actual food, but you’d told him that you didn’t feel bad as you’d almost emptied out his fridge from drinking half the monster alcohol.

BP had been busy on Sunday, and you’d been kind of hungover from drinking. Nursing yourself back to health was easy, coke and doritos, natures very own hangover cure. The rest of the week had gone smoothly, work was finally good.

Except for Deborah who seemed to have it out for Fuku. Keeping them separated was your only option, if you wanted Fuku to feel safe. She knew that Deborah was someone no one wanted to be around, you’d told her lots of stories. Even if you still had to come over to her a couple times to fix her computer.

Yet you’d still not told BP that Deborah was getting replaced, by a monster nonetheless. You’d already told Stretch and some other guy, who you only remembered to be really chill. Worried enough about that, you dared not tell another living soul about it.

Burgerpants finally let himself laugh, hunching over. He’d looked so strained, so it was nice that he finally let it all out. Your feelings weren’t hurt from the fact that he was laughing, it was quite comical. Plus there was the fact that you’d lost your bra. You’d wanted to ask Stretch if he found it, but he gave no signs of knowing anything about it.

 

“You,” He tried to contain his laughter in order to talk, “You lost your fucking bra!?”

 

“Yes. I lost my fucking bra.”

 

At that he seemed to lose it even more, then he turned extremely quiet. Holding his face, he gave you a look of horror.

 

“This is so funny I can’t even laugh anymore, this is fucking peak funny.”

“Hahah holy shit, are you serious?!”

 

“Yes, I’m serious, this is literally the funniest thing I’ve ever heard about.”

 

“To be honest, I think this might be burgerpants-incident level. You should start calling me FreeTits.”

 

“Oh my stars, you’re not fucking helping.”

 

“Commander Commando.”

 

“Stop, you’re just adding fuel to the fire.”

 

“Okay, but Commander Commando is a pretty good nickname, you gotta level with me here.”

 

Burgerpants just stared at you, until you both started snickering. Muttering something about how he wasn’t the biggest clutz on the surface at least. Boy, you loved this guy, he was a fucking great friend. Plus he didn’t mind your swearing, he actually swore just as much himself, at least around you. 

He still hadn’t managed to get an acting job, blaming it on not having time with his part time job and theatre lessons. Though you knew he was just worried about putting himself out there, he needed a kick in his ass, and you were going to give it to him when you found a fitting actor job for him. You fully supported him, and he seemed really happy that you did.

Shifting in his bed, getting more comfortable, which wasn’t that difficult. He had an even softer bed than you did, and you almost felt the need to ask him from where. Not that your bed was too bad, but his seemed a whole lot better. Only thing you disliked about his bed, was that he kind of, sort of, shed.

Other than that, you really enjoyed his soft bed, plus it smelled kind of nice. He’d gotten a job at a cafe, you’d even helped him apply. It was a cafe you’d been to a lot in your youth and the owners even recognized you. He’d been somewhat reluctant at first, worried that it’d be too similar to his first job.

But you’d managed to convince him to take the damn interview, ‘Money BP, fucking money!’ that’d been enough. So it’s not like you struggled to convince him. In addition, he seemed to enjoy it, he didn’t have to force a smile on his face. The regulars were mostly teens and young adults, who seemed to enjoy that he was so down to earth and sarcastic. 

 

“So, ‘Commander Commando’, any plans on getting the bra back?”

 

“I have given up on getting it back, I’m the reason why it’s gone in the first place… Anyways, I have to ask, what kind of monster alcohol makes you glow?”

 

“Glow?”

 

“Yes, glow. Some of the skeletons seemed to be glowing, and I tried to taste everything, but none of it made me actually glow.”

 

“Uh…” Burgerpants looked a bit uncomfortable, shifting. Had you asked a weird question? “I don’t think humans can glow.”

 

What? But you’d heard that you could glow, and the skeletons glowed, so why not you?

 

“Why the fuck not?”

 

“You gotta have magic, and well, humans are notoriously known for not having that.”

 

Oh… So you weren’t going to glow. What a disappointment. At least there were some other cool side effects that came with the drinks, but you’d kind of wanted to glow a bit. That would’ve looked so cool if you went to a rave.

 

“How disappointing, I kinda wanted to glow. I was going to be a human lightstick, I was going to rock that glow look y’know.”

 

He snickered, probably imagining you as a glowstick. You were a bit disappointed, ever since you learned from BP that monsters could do magic and humans couldn’t, you were learning all the cool things they could that you’d never be able to do. Always hoping that magic existed, but knowing it didn’t, you’d accepted the fact that you’d never be able to use it.

Now however, you were just greatly disappointed all the time. Most humans didn’t even know that it existed, the monster community being very strict with not telling a lot about them. Probably because they didn’t want to be seen as a danger if humans knew about it. 

Though from what you could tell, it was mostly just food, they could heal and the fact that monsters were made out of the stuff. You’d never really seen a monster fully use their magic, and even when you’d pleaded BP he’d kindly told you he couldn’t really show you. So even if you knew that they were hiding cool magic from you, you were kind of glad they did. 

At least you wouldn’t be so butthurt, because what if they could float, or teleport? That would literally break your heart, mostly because you knew that you would never be able to do it yourself. Only being able to watch them do their magic.

 

“What’re you thinking about, commander?”

 

“Just the fact that I’ll never be able to do magic. It’s so fucking cool, but no, I had to be born as a human. Nothing cool about us.”

 

“Wouldn’t say that, I mean look at your cool technology, you’ve really made up for not having any magic.”

 

“Still… The only ‘cool’ thing about me, is my hands, feel em.”

 

Putting your hands into his paws, he could feel your cold fingers. It wasn’t even that cold inside, and your hands were still kind of cold. Warming up your fingers, you pressed your fingers into his lil beans. You loved the fact that he had beans, made you really happy, and your friends who got photo updates on the beans.

 

“Wow, your hands are pretty cold. Want me to crank up the heat?”

 

“Nah, it’s just my hands. I’m not really freezing either, they’re just naturally cold.”

 

“Speaking of heat. So… I’ve been meaning to ask, I know this can be very personal, but I haven’t really noticed that… You know what, forget about it.”

Now you were really interested, what was so personal that he couldn’t ask you? You were curious, but if he didn’t want to ask, you weren’t going to pry. 

 

“You know you can ask me anything right?”

 

“Uh, okay. Can I ask you, how do humans… You know, do it?”

 

“Do what? ‘It’? Sex you mean?”

 

“I know, it’s stupid, I’ll drop it.”

 

“Nah, it’s alright. It honestly depends on what kind of sex you mean, like the one where we reproduce or just sex in general. Heterosexual humans, with a woman and man, have penetrating sex in ordered to reproduce. That’s how we make lil human babies.”

 

Giving you a bit of a grimace, you laughed. He found human babies odd, humans that couldn’t talk and were the size of an arm? Too weird. He’d pointed it out when you’d shown him some cute baby pictures. Remembering that he thought they looked like hairless monkeys, which is kind of what you are. An evolved form at least.

 

“People with vaginas have well, they have a vagina. We got these eggs.”

 

“Oh hell, I didn’t know you could lay eggs.”

 

At that you found yourself laughing harder. 

 

“Not like chicken eggs. These kinds of eggs stay inside the human the entire time, well, not the entire time. Once a month, unless we take a pill or some other form of treatment to stop our periods, humans with vaginas will ‘lose’ an egg. If we haven’t gotten it ‘fertilized’ by a human with a penis and all that, by the use of semen.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“It doesn’t actually look like an egg though, like the typical chicken egg. Anyways, when humans with vaginas get a ‘fertilized’ egg, with the help of semen, we become pregnant. The baby will grow inside our stomachs, or well, the uterus? And then after about nine months, the baby is grown enough to be able to live on the outside world.”

 

“So why don’t they talk?”

 

“Well, that’s something humans eventually learn, just like I imagine with monsters? You’ll have to update me on that process later though. But basically a human baby is very vulnerable, and need someone to look after them. Most human children stay with their parental figure until they’re a fully grown adult, before moving out and making their ‘own’ life.”

 

“When they’ve come of age?”

 

“Yeah, kind of. I don’t really know the monster process, so I don’t know the similarities. Then the humans, that grew from baby, to child, to teen, to an adult get their own baby. You know, if they want to.”

 

“What about you then?”

 

“You mean, do I want a baby when I’m able to fully support them?” He nodded. “Well maybe? Don’t know yet, I think I want a partner first, but you don’t really need that either. At least not anymore. Maybe when I’ve gotten rich I’ll contemplate it.”

 

“So, what do you do? Do you give the ‘sea men’? Grow the baby in your stomach?”

 

“Heh, I would be the one growing them.”

 

This was kind of an interesting conversation, at least a somewhat educational one. You really ought to brush up on human anatomy if you wanted to give him an actual good answer. Though most of them only involved heterosexual couples being intimate, which wasn’t as good of an explanation anymore. The worlds changed.

 

“Ew, you can grow a human baby inside you? I really can’t imagine you with another soul inside you. Especially one that’s growing in your stomach.”

 

“Better believe it, but like I said, I’m not really sure about having one. Not yet at least, maybe when I’m older. But, can you tell me how it works with monsters?”

 

“Magic.”

 

Boo! Whenever you asked a question about monsters, their culture, anatomy or similar, that’s the only answer you’d get. Here you tried your best to give an actual good answer, and he just goes ‘magic’. It really sucked.

 

“Can’t you give a more in depth answer BP, I was really trying here.”

 

“That’s about as detailed of an answer as I can give? It’s really just a whole lot of magic.”

 

“No other details? You just go ‘abra kadabra, you have a monster baby now!’?”

 

“Not exactly, but at the same time, yeah pretty much. Magic is the answer for most of your questions.”

 

“Ugh… Wish I could understand magic though. It seems to be everything to monsters, and here we humans are so unknowing about it.”

 

Putting his paw on top of your head and ruffling your hair, he gave a stupid grin. Feeling like pouting, you refrained from doing so. You were an adult, at least that’s what you kept telling yourself.

 

“You’ll figure it out some day, for now, you’ll just teach me silly things about humans.”

 

“I know… But I want to understand now.”

 

That made you sound like such a childish brat, but you really did want to understand right this instant. If you had a question about humans, or animals, you could just look it up and you’d find the information right away. But that was the total opposite with monsters. Everything seemed to be about ‘magic’ and when you asked for any more details, they just shrugged. 

 

“C’mon, let’s just have a smoke break.”

 

“You know you’re endorsing my smoking habit, and that humans can and will die from it.”

 

“Eh, you only have one life, might as well make it bearable.”

 

True. Well, even if it was an unhealthy coping mechanism for the two of you.

 

“We really should quit the stuff.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Which led to the two of you on the porch, smoking. He’d offered you one, and you took it, even if you wished you had more control of your life. Even if you wanted to quit the stuff.

 

“Anyone new in your life?”

 

New in your life? Did he mean romance wise? Hah! What a joke, the last date you’d been on was to pay off his debt, and he fucking knew it. Inhaling the nasty tar based tobacco cig, you let out a puff of smoke.

 

“You mean, if I’m ever going to see Red again?”

 

“Not necessarily, and thanks again. I’m really sorry for that, I really… I was stupid and you were good to me. Thanks for helping me out buddy.”

 

“Eh, I’d go to hell and back for you, love you too much for you to get fucking killed. Not that I think he’d ever have killed you, you were overreacting a bit. He’s not really a bad guy, but he’s awful in his own way.”

 

Earning a snort, you took another deep inhale of the nasty little thing. You should quit, at least when your little sister visits. It’s not like it gave you a good nicotine rush either, and it smelled pretty badly. You’d rather go back to snuff, even if that wasn’t a lot better. At least you’d only be affecting yourself.

A woman entered the building, the apartment complex Burgerpants lived in. She was giving the two of you a nasty stare, hopefully not because of the fact that he was a monster. You at least understood if it was the smoke, but hearing her mutter something under hear breath, you did hear something along the lines of ‘monster scum’.

 

“Don’t you get tired of humans bitching?” You found yourself asking as you glared after the woman. “I mean, not really to change the subject or anything.”

 

“Can be tiresome, but what can you do? Some people are morons, at least I’m glad not all of you are.”

 

“Still, I’d probably punch a lot of people if they went after me like that.”

 

“I don’t feel like bailing you out, so please don’t do that. I don’t have that much cash on my bank account. Budget is shit, rent took a lot of my cash.”

 

“You sure you don’t wanna move in with me then?”

 

“Nah, I’ll live. Thanks for the offer though.”

 

Staring at the cigarette between your fingers, you made a mental note to keep it in check. You didn’t feel like burning your fingers again because you weren’t paying attention to the cancer stick. But back to what BP had asked you, before you got pissy.

 

“Yeah, but back to your question. I kind of rejected Red, he was at the party. Turns out he’s related to Stretch.”

 

“Yeah, no shit. They’re both skeletons.”

 

“How was I supposed to know? Humans can look alike and not be related at all.”

 

“Heh, I guess. I’m glad you didn’t assume them all to be related though, but yeah, the skeletons definitely are related. Though it’s weird as hell. Don’t know where they came from, suddenly there’s just a whole lot of different skeletons on the surface. Definitely didn’t come with us up, and I know they weren’t on the surface before us.”

 

“Huh? Is that so? Strange.”

 

“Yeah, it is. Asked Sans about it, he just shrugged. Blamed it on ‘magic’. Pretty annoying.”

 

“OH so you see how annoying it can be to get ‘magic’ as the only damn answer? You hypocrite.”

 

“To be fair, it probably was magic. So it was an actual answer.”

 

Taking another long drag, you exhaled through your nose. Your lungs kind of burned, but it kind of felt like a good kind of burn. The little nicotine you gained from the smoke made you a bit more comfortable. BP seemed comfortable at least, leaning back on the porch of the building. 

Tapping on the cig, you watched the ashes fall to the ground. You were just glad you’d grabbed your jacket before you went outside. It was getting pretty fucking cold, the temperature dropping, preparing for winter. The wind sure as hell didn’t help either.

 

“But we’re kind of getting off topic here, so I’m just going to be straight with you, no. There’s really no one ‘new’ in my life. I don’t have the time for a relationship, not right now at least. Gotta teach Fuku her things, finish up some projects and then there’s the fact that my little sister is coming over in a week.”

 

“Not to be rude or anything but that’s a terrible excuse.”

 

Laughing at his retort, you dabbed off some more ash before bringing the cigarette back to your lips. He was right though, ‘don’t have time for it’ is not really the best excuse. You can’t just decide you don’t have time for a relationship. It’s just something that happens, at least from what you could tell.

 

“Yeah, if it helps I don’t really have anyone I wanna get to know better.”

 

He stared at you, then took a quick sweep of your entire body. Really staring at your features. If you weren’t friends, you would’ve assumed he was checking you out.

 

“You aren’t considered ugly by humans are you?”

 

That made you snort. By human standards, which was big boobs and ass, then no, you weren’t considered very unattractive. You sure as hell had some previous romance interests, and apparently monsters didn’t find you very unattractive either. Or maybe it was the fact that Red had just wanted a quicky. 

Oh god, what if you were unattractive? Was that why he’d taken the rejection so easily? You were just ugly and he just wanted a fuck, realizing he wasn’t getting any, he just turned his head to the next best thing.

 

“Not by human standards at least. But, am I ugly by monster standards?”

 

That cause him to snicker, which made you even more unsure about yourself. Were you considered horribly disfigured by monster standards? Probably, you weren’t even human. Where you like one of those ugly green creatures from Doctor Who? That’s at least how you felt right now.

 

“Nah, you aren’t, don’t worry. We tend to go after their souls though, but no, you aren’t considered unattractive on the outside either. Not like I’ve even seen your soul, so I wouldn’t be able to really tell.”

 

Soul? Personality? He should know you well enough by now, or maybe he didnt? Guess you’d just have to make an even greater effort at showing yourself in the best light then.

 

“Fucking dick, you had me worried.”

 

Lightly smacking his shoulder, you made sure not to drop your cigarette, you had one-two good puffs left before you needed to toss it.

 

“Come on, you got great qualities. Loyal like shit, kind beyond your own good, determined to do mostly everything and you got mad courage. Pretty much the entire package.”

 

“But my outside looks are bad?”

 

“That’s just a freaking bonus. You got amazing curves, if we weren’t friends I’d definitely be pining after you. Actually had a crush on you when we first met, but I’m glad we just remained friends.”

 

“Aw you did? That’s so very sweet of you, crazy cat. I’m glad we’re friends, but if you had asked me out on a date, I probably would’ve said yes y’know. You’re kinda cute yourself.”

 

Taking another deep swig, you tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. You’d pick it up afterwards and discard of it properly, you just needed it to cool down. Even if you would probably suffer from smoking, there was no need for you to mess up nature even more.

 

“Damn, you’re kind of making me wish I had asked you out.”

 

“Heheh, yeah, at least we can bitch about not having anyone to date. We’re both great cockblocks.”

 

“Cheers to that.” He said, tossing his finished cigarette on the ground before stomping on it. The two of you were pretty trashy, sitting on a porch, smoking, outside an apartment complex. At least you both had a job and apartment, and to top it off you even had a nice car. 

 

“Did I tell you my sis was coming in a week?”

 

“Yeah, can’t wait to meet her. Does she look like you?”

 

“Kind of, she got the best genes, if you ask me. She’s real fucking cute, she’s kind to everyone she meets, and to top it off, she works really hard. She’s one determined kid if you ask me.”

 

As you fished out your phone from your pocket, you started looking for nice picture of her. You loved your sister, and hated that you lived so far apart. It’s been too long since you last saw her. She’s very dedicated to school and sports, the total opposite of you.

 

“She’s turning 18 soon as well, so I’ll try to get her a gift when she’s here.”

 

“Was just about to ask you how old she was, damn. You sure can read minds though, that’s at least a bit magical.”

 

“Yeah, no, I wish. It’d be pretty cool to read people’s minds. Does any monster know how to do that?”

 

Shrugging, you decided to leave it be. It’s not like he cared too much about it either, plus he did tell you he wasn’t really permitted to talk about it. Not any more than what you were already allowed to know. The monsters were really strict about it, so you shouldn’t even know half of the things you knew.

Showing a picture of your little sister, you realized how she wasn’t so very little anymore. She was turning into an adult. It kind of stung, you remember how short she was, now she was taller than you. You remember holding her when she was but a baby, you were almost not allowed to hold her, you were pretty young yourself. You’d started school and you were so frustrated.

 

“Damn, you really weren’t lying.”

 

“Hey, that’s my fucking sister.”

 

“Sorry, won’t be drooling all over her. I prefer older women so anyways.”

 

“Ew, like old ladies and such.”

 

“No you freak.”

 

The two of you snickered. You realize, you were actually a bit older than BP, by a couple years. He’d been 19 years when he finally ‘resurfaced’, not like he’d ever been on the surface. Still, he kept real quiet about what had happened underground. You understood, must’ve been hell living in caves all your life, must’ve gotten kind of cramped at some point. You would’ve completely lost it.

 

“Yeah, she’s coming next week. You’re joining us for dinner, I’m paying.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain.”

 

“Mhm, I definitely do. I already got a reservation, three people. You’re coming whether you like it or not, and I already checked your schedule, so unless you’re having a real bad time, you will be joining us for dinner.”

 

“Hahah, hell, you’re very determined about taking me to dinner.”

 

“I sure as hell am, when’s the last time I treated you to something?”

 

“Like two weeks ago when you paid of my debt remember?”

 

“Doesn’t count.”

 

“Alright, if you say so. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres to godawful anatomy lessons!!! Cheers!!!
> 
> oh n yea, Ive just finished the uhhhhh 9th chapter or something? I was wondering if anyone was interested in proof reading my chapters before I post them?? ˆˆ;;
> 
> Hope you guys liked this update!! As always Im available here, on Tumblr, Twitter and IG, message me 'bout anything <33333


	7. Sunday Night - Driving out late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been very busy with work)
> 
> Also a BIG thank you to the lovely editor of this chapter Mona (RJ92)!!! 
> 
> If y'all wanna read another fantastic fic I suggest "The Magic in You" another UT ficlet I've been reading myself
> 
> Link to their fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964932

Driving around in the dark was fun, songs playing from the radio, a sense of calmness. Completely still outside, only you, the car and the road ahead. Driving at night for no purpose was a bit of a waste of gas, but you needed to air your head.

Earlier, just an hour and a half ago, you’d been writhing in your bed unable to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were coming all at once; you needed to clear your head. A late night drive helped with just that, especially considering you felt calmer when driving without anything in your way.

Traffic was boring, annoying and you strongly disliked driving during rush hour. So many people that barely knew how to drive, your passengers trying to calm you down as you cursed at people cutting in line, or nearly slamming into your side because they didn’t notice that they had a red light. 

Sure it was fun to curse the other drivers but it wasn’t exactly calming. It also made the carpool experience entirely different. Not that the passengers were frightened, they knew you were a fairly decent driver as you’d driven them several times, but it didn’t help that you cursed so much.

When Fuku had taken you up on your offer noticing that the bus she needed to take had been cancelled, you’d happily driven her home, trying your best not to get road rage. After all, you didn’t want to seem like an angry trash bag. Fuku hadn’t experienced your road rage, unlike your other passengers, and you hoped to spare her from it.

Yet when there was no one else sharing the road with you, you didn’t have any issues staying calm. There was nothing like driving in the middle of the night to make you feel better. The thoughts weren’t even bad, there was just a jumble of them in your head. 

Your past wasn’t really bad -- actually, you’d had a pretty good childhood. With the love from friends and family, you were doing quite nicely. There were just times, in the deepest darkest hour of the night, that you couldn’t help but ponder about certain things.

It was as though something was missing from your life, but you couldn’t pin down exactly what. Did it matter?

… No, not really... but the decision to chug down two cups of coffee right before bed may not have been the best decision you’ve ever made even if you _had_ made some questionable ones before.

But now you were thinking about it again, you needed to occupy your mind. Taking a right turn to go back towards town you drove for what seemed like fifteen minutes before thoughts started creeping up on you again. You needed a distraction, you needed someone to make you think about something else, and you needed it right this instant.

Pulling into a convenient little parking lot in a somewhat inhabited area, you turned off the ignition and took some time to yourself. First of all, who would even be up at this hour? Most of your friends were already in bed and had work in the morning, just like you did.

Secondly, what would you even say? ‘Hey, I know it’s late but my mind is going bonkers, and I feel like I’m missing something from my life so, y’know, thoughts?’ wasn’t the best conversation starter. No, you had to have a reason to call someone and you didn’t feel like waking them so they had to be up at this hour.

Burgerpants had been tuckered out since around 18-ish, you really didn’t feel like bothering Stretch with this dumb shit, and you knew for a fact that the rest of your friends had something really important to do tomorrow and would be fast asleep if they weren’t already.

There were a few other skeletons whose number you had that might possibly be up at this hour? Would it seem like a booty call? You wish you’d gotten their Snapchat instead of their number. That would’ve made it a whole lot easier and make this seem like less of a booty call.

Hating yourself, each second that passed, you sent out a few ‘you up?’. That didn’t help your fucking situation, this made it seem like you were down for anything. Damn, you honestly hoped that they didn’t take it that way, you were just tired and needed to occupy your busy mind.

Red replied almost immediately, but his response left you sort of baffled. He’d sent you a rather long string of insults. So, he had been kind of hurt from your rejection? Well, at least he’d answered. Maybe starting some drama might keep you entertained?

What the hell are you thinking? You weren’t going to start shit with anyone just because you were tired, bored and you didn’t have anything better to do. Instead you were going to send an apology or something, something heartfelt to ease his little skeleton heart. Even though skeletons didn’t really have hearts.

 

You: Colorful language, think you managed to show me every color of the rainbow.

 

Or maybe, you know, you could start drama. You fucking suck sometimes.

 

Red: Fck off bitch, ya crawlin back to m aint sexy nd i only needed to get a good fuck. ya aint even that hot bitch

 

You: Sooo... you wouldn’t be up for a nude? 

 

Okay now you were just teasing him. This was cruel, but you couldn’t exactly stop.

 

Red: if this is ur way of tryin to wriggle ur way into my life again, u can go fuck urself.

 

You: Dude. Chill. I’m sorry that things went awry, I’m just terrible at romance and all that jazz. So, y’know, sorry...

 

Red: who tf even says ‘awry’

 

You cracked a smile. At least he seemed to be calming down a little. Maybe you could mend your broken relationship? He did seem like he would be a good friend, you’d had fun with him at the party at least.

 

You: Me. I say awry, it’s a good word. Anyways, what can I do to mend our relationship?

 

Red: there ya go again, ‘mend’. are u a fuckin nerd or somethin

 

You: Yes.

 

Red: u dont fuckin look the part

 

Well thanks, you guess? Maybe you should ask if he wanted to hang out? You didn’t have anything better to do, and you were out driving anyways.

 

You: You wanna hang out sometime? 

 

Red: when

 

You: Now? I’m out driving, so I can pick you up. Kind of feel like hanging out with someone.

Red: wtf wait, text me ur location

 

Your location? What the fuck, that sounded kind of stalker-ish? Mostly because it would be more appropriate for him to text his location, but you texted him your location anyways. For all you knew he might’ve been close by or something or maybe he wanted to see how long it would take for you to get to him.

Why did you always assume the worst? That was a bad fucking trait and you really needed to stop it. Give people a fucking chance, let yourself make mistakes. You knew you weren’t perfect and neither was anyone else.

 

Red: ur lucky im close by. gimme 10 mins.

 

There we go, he was probably just determining if it was worth the bother! To top it off he was actually close by!

 

You: Navy blue car, can’t miss it, only one in the parking lot. 

 

Now you had ten minutes with nothing to do. Your car contained the heat at least so you didn’t need to turn on the ignition, but that left you with no music. Might as well see if anyone else answered your stupid message. Noticing that you only had one other notification, you opened it up.

Axe! Why was it only the sharp and pointy skeletons that seemed to be awake? Oh well, at least you weren’t going to be left alone with your thoughts for a long time.

 

Axe: yea

 

You: What’re you doing?

 

Axe: was trying to sleep

 

Shit, you woke him up. Fuck. You knew you didn’t want him on your bad side, yet here you were, waking him up in the middle of the night just because you couldn’t sleep. Making him unable to sleep.

 

You: Fuck, I’m sorry for waking you up.

 

Axe: was already awake

 

You: You too, huh? Can’t really seem to fall asleep tonight. What’re you thinking about?

 

Axe: just some shit

 

You: You wanna talk about it or…? I got all night, no use in going back to bed now.

 

Axe: go to sleep, you humans need rest

 

You: Hypocrite.

 

Because you know, that really helped your case. Just, you know, calling people ‘hypocrite’ when they were actually worried about your health… Probably. You were a mean ass human, you needed a punch to the face or something. A real good ass kicking. That would make you tired, right?

 

You: Btw, I really do hope you get a good night’s rest, even if I can’t. Sweet dreams, nighty.

 

It took some time before he answered, and you having nothing better to do, stared at your phone in anticipation the entire time. When the three dots finally showed up, you held your breath a bit.

 

Axe: night

 

… Oh.

How utterly disappointing. You supposed you shouldn’t have expected much more from someone who’d been trying to sleep. Leaning back into the seat and closing your eyes, you actually tried figuring out why you couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that something seemed to be missing.

Nothing was missing! You had already been over it in your head. Your home had everything you needed, you had good friends, loving family, and a job that had a stable income. Apart from your bra nothing seemed to be gone. Maybe you were more upset about losing your bra than you’d realized? Maybe your subconscious was telling you that you really wanted it back?

That probably wasn’t it. Was it? Did you really miss your bra that much? Not really. You could always buy a new one, plus even if you liked it you did have others which were even better. So, it really wasn’t about the bra missing or anything, there was just something else that you couldn’t quite pin down.

 

“hey.”

 

Jumping in your seat, you almost hit the assailant in the face. You were ready to fight, but once you noticed who it was your heart settled down. Red had entered your car and was sitting in the passenger seat. He was just as fucking quiet as Stretch and it freaked you the fuck out.

 

“Dick, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

At that he seemed to snicker a bit, probably really satisfied with himself for scaring you. That cocky sonova... You were already plotting payback before he decided to speak up.

 

“Sup?”

 

“Can’t fucking sleep. So, you know, it’s good that you were up and nearby. Guess I was real lucky with that one.”

 

There were bright red beads of sweat slowly dripping down his face. He must’ve been running to get to your location. That or he was really nervous, or hot. Considering he’d been outside in the cold, he was probably just sweaty from running. Though it was strange, you hadn’t heard the car door open. 

 

“Anyways, what do you wanna do? Go for a drive?”

 

“I… Uh, sure?”

 

Damn, he was still kind of nervous. You were just hoping he didn’t think this was a booty call, but from the looks of it, and you, who’d just casually thrown on a pair of sweats and a big hoodie, he could probably tell.

Starting the car, you turned down the music a bit, and shifted the gear into reverse. Almost forgetting to turn of park, which you caught yourself before you started actually driving. Back on the road again, you were just casually driving around again, heading nowhere.

 

“Why were you up so late?” You asked, hoping for a bit of a conversation. Eyes on the road, you noticed in your peripheral vision that he seemed to be shifting in the seat. “Wait, are you wearing your damn seatbelt?”

 

“Uh… yea?”

 

One hand on the wheel, you slowed down a bit, and felt his chest to check if he was actually wearing it. Even if there were no other people around, you wouldn’t have him flying out the window if you needed to stop the car or some other accident happened.  
Satisfied with feeling the belt on, you put both your hands back on the steering wheel as you continued to drive into the night.

 

“Just making sure. Didn’t want you dying in case of an emergency.”

 

“So now ya suddenly car ‘bout me.”

 

Haha, car. Puns are great, but you were not in the mood for it, so you gave him a huff of displeasure. Driving almost in silence, with very gentle tunes playing in the background, you seemed a lot better. Nothing like a little company to make you tired. Not that you should be driving when you’re tired, you were just kind of relaxed which was good.

 

“I care about everyone.”

 

“Why?”

 

Why indeed? Maybe it was the fact that you were tired of hate. There was no point in being mean to someone, it served no purpose. In your opinion the world could be a better place if everyone decided to care and show some love. Just a casual ‘I care about your safety’ could go a long way.

 

“Makes the world a better place. I know I can be mean sometimes and I beat myself up about it. I don’t like being angry, especially when it’s not productive in any kind of way. I’m allowed to be angry, everyone is, but it doesn’t help anyone. Kindness can go a long way.”

 

Then the car went silent again, aside from the hum of the engine and the tunes. Taking a left in the the roundabout, you were headed to the countryside. Driving on country roads could be hell, especially if there were animals around. Which meant you needed to be alert, but at the same time it meant less of a chance to meet people who could walk into the road.

 

“You never answered why you were still up. Trouble sleeping? Party? Wanted to make your life a teensy bit more difficult for monday morning?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

Ouch, that kind of sort of stung. He seemed to be a lot harsher with his words than you’d have thought. At least based on your first impression, even if you knew he could be brash and crude. He did describe his fucking dick on the first date, and you had seen it a couple times when he’d decided to send nudes, to which you didn’t respond.

 

“A’ight.”

 

The drive continued in silence. Sighing, you didn’t really feel like driving much more. Mostly because you’d hoped to have a pleasant conversation, or at least a distraction to your bumbling mind. Slowing the car down a bit, you cracked your knuckles, using your thumb. 

Seeing Red flinch, you stopped. What was it with skeletons when you cracked your joints? Maybe they thought it was uncomfortable to crack and pop your joints because it made them realize you were a skeleton with meat?

They were monster skeletons though, you had to remind yourself. A strange sad song turned on and you felt yourself become a bit emotional. The song reminding you of how alone you were. Everyone you loved and cared about were far away. Your best friend studying abroad, and your family hours away. 

No one had told you how lonely it was to be an adult. You’d never really imagined that you wouldn’t be around your family and friends, yet here you were, miles apart, living your own life. They living theirs, completely apart from yours. 

 

“Do you ever get lonely?” You found yourself asking, thought really you were just thinking out loud. You didn’t expect an answer, even if you were hoping for one.

 

“... ‘Course. Everyone does.”

 

“Is that why you wanted a date?”

 

A quick peek to your side, and you saw that he was visibly uncomfortable. It wasn’t like he’d outright asked for a date, you’d been the one jokingly suggesting it. You’d found it even more humorous that he’d actually agreed to it right away. Everyone got lonely, so why was he any different?

It hurt a bit to think about actually, that you’d even gone through with it. There was probably any other way to dispute the whole ‘debt’ thing, but you’d agreed right away to join him on a date. At the time you’d found yourself entertained, but now that you were thinking back, maybe you’d been a bit lonely?

 

“Not really, just wanted a quick fuck. Doesn’t seem like you’re up for that, so I quit the flirtin’.”

 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

“Why’re ya even apologisin’? It’s yer body, ya decide what ya wanna do or not.”

 

Yeah, but you still felt kind of bad. Your intentions for the date hadn’t been entirely pure, you’d just wanted to be entertained. Regret and guilt eating away at you, you had to open a window. Feeling the cold air hit your face, you took a couple deep breaths. The wind was whisking your hair about, and you had to close it in favor of being able to see. 

 

“What ‘bout you?”

 

What about you? Why you had agreed? Not for a second date at least. You just didn’t want to be alone, you’d wanted to hang out with someone. God, you were selfish.

 

“Loneliness. I know that ain’t a good answer, but that’s pretty much it. Just didn’t wanna alone.”

 

Humming at your answer, you slowed the car down, and took a swing to the right. You weren’t even sure where you were now, you just continued to drive. A lump in your throat formed, maybe that’s what you’d felt had been missing?

Realization hit you like a bus, you’d figured it out. In the quiet, somewhat empty apartment, you realized how empty and hollow your life felt. Sure you had BP, and Stretch, but you missed having someone close to you, someone that lived with you. You even missed your shitty roommates. With them, you’d never felt lonely.

 

“Thanks, Red.”

 

“What the fuck did I do? Are ya cryin’? Stars, what the fuck is up with you?”

 

Were you crying? You hadn’t even noticed, not until now as the tears dripped down on your hoodie. You were a fucking mess, your life feeling really lonely, and here you were making someone that had just wanted to hang out feel bad because you’d suddenly started crying.

Drying your tear and snot with your sleeve, you focused on driving and reassuring Red that he hadn’t done anything to make you this way. You were just a lonely adult who didn’t know what to do when you didn’t have anyone who was very close with you. 

 

“Sorry, I just figured something out. I’m being kinda weird, want me to take you home?”

 

“Nah… It’s cool.”

 

The fields stretched far, you were on the countryside, the time on the dashboard showing it was way past midnight, might as well make it an all nighter at this point. At least you’d stopped letting tears drip, you weren’t being a fucking adult. You were an impostor, a scared child in an adult body.

 

“Hey, ya doin’ alright?” Was that genuine concern in his voice?

 

“Yeah, it’s stupid, don’t worry about me. I’m just being an emotional idiot right now, it’s late. I’m not tired though, I can still drive, so don’t worry about that.”

 

“I’m not worried about the car, it’s the fact that ya just burst out into tears. Tch, was the date really that bad?”

 

“No, although talking about sex constantly made a second date kind of impossible.”

 

“I was trynna drop hints, ya dork. It’s not like someone like you woulda agreed to a second date anyways.”

 

Oh… Yeah, you probably would’ve rejected him anyways had he asked you. Not because he was a genuinely bad person, you didn’t believe that most people were evil deep down. Even though you’d been proved otherwise on several occasions. 

 

“I’m not good when it comes to all that romance shit. Always been terrible at it, commitment is fucking terrifying. I guess I’m afraid of being hurt, but who knows? Maybe I’m just not cut out for it.”

 

“Well, shit. Couldn’t agree more.”

 

Love, aside from genuine love for your friends and family, absolutely terrified you. You weren’t sure why, maybe you were just afraid of getting hurt, or losing yourself. You’d lost friends, even though you’d been every form of supportive, just because they wanted to spend time with their significant other.

You hadn’t minded at first, losing your friends over and over again, just because they wanted to be more with the one they loved. Well, it sucked and it hurt. Worst part was when they’d break up and come crawling back expecting you to be there to support them when they’d hurt you.

Or what about all the times (you could remember at least seven different instances) where their significant other had fallen for you. One had even admitted to dating your friend just to get closer to you. Being with someone made you feel used, that’s why you preferred remaining friends, and even if friends weren’t really replaceable, there was always a new friendly face around the corner.

The air was getting stuffy, the road more rocky, and you took notice of the ocean closing in. Perhaps there was a beach around were you could stop and think for a bit? At least somewhere to park or turn back around.

 

“So, if we’re going to do these hangout sessions more often, maybe I should get to know you better?”

 

“What do ya wanna know?” Red replied almost awkwardly, trying to hide his surprise.

 

“I don’t know, what do you do in your spare time?”

 

“Sleep.”

 

What an informative answer, that told you so much. You had to agree though. When you weren’t working or drinking, you were sleeping. At least you’d get to see your sister on Friday, she’d be arriving around 18-ish, which meant that you’d have time to freshen up the apartment and yourself.

 

“Hobbies?”

 

“...Sleep.”

 

“Oh, come on, there gotta be something you like to do in your spare time aside from sleeping. I draw a lot, sometimes for fun, but lately I’ve been selling my art to small companies. I also love to bake treats, watch bad movies with a glass of wine, and take long walks or midnight drives, like this one.”

 

“Well, I haven’t really… I guess I like watchin’ the stars?”

 

“See, that’s a great hobby! You like astronomy?”

 

“I guess? When I was underground there was this room with, uh, with drawn stars. Kids used to defile it though, but it was just... it was the closest thing I got to them. I could only ever read about it in books an’ even then there weren’t that many books. When I came here, it was jus’... It was just so much more.”

 

You stopped the car slowly, the only light being the dashboard, the radio playing tunes and the headlights from the car. You looked at him.

He was trying his best not to stare at you, literally looking anywhere but at you. Here you were, so obsessed with yourself, that you didn’t even consider how he might feel.

Silence had crept upon the two of you again, you were stunned in silence. You’d taken for granted everything in your life, that you were able to live so freely, the existence of monsters forgotten long ago. Appreciating the small things such as the stars.

Yet here you were, in the darkness, two living beings, one of whom you hadn’t even believed would exist in this wonderous world. He was fidgeting, his skeletal hands fiddling with the other. Two entirely different beings, co-existing.

 

“Look, just forget ‘bout it, I’m just reminiscing.”

 

You had so much, and he’d had nothing. Trapped in the caves of some mountain, unknowing how much time had passed. They hadn’t seen the sun, the stars, this beautiful world. You had never felt so undeserving to be alive. You’d taken everything for granted.

 

“Would you… Would you like to look at the stars with me?”

 

Giving you a nervous look, he still seemed unsure of what to do with his hands. He was sweating a bit, and you knew for a fact that the car wasn’t too hot. He was nervous, you could obviously tell from his body language and behavior. He needed a distraction more than you did.

 

“C’mon, let’s get some air.”

 

Turning off the car, you unbuckled and left the car. There was no chance anyone but you would be driving here at night, if they were, you’d return to the car in an instant, but for now, you were going to take some time to admire the beauty of this world.

Reluctantly, it seemed like Red had exited the car as well. It was dark, but the moon illuminated the sky, along with the twinkling stars, no clouds in sight. The cold had taken you by surprise but you were determined. Admiring the sky, along with Red. 

Although he just seemed to be staring at his feet, making you a bit annoyed. Grabbing his hand, you led him to the hood of your car and leaned on it. His hands were oddly warm. You held his hand with yours, your fingers intertwining comfortably with his phalanges.

 

“Tell me about the stars.”

 

Looking up at the sky, you could see the twinkling lights. It was going to take some time to really adjust to the dark, but you could see the nighttime sky clearly. He was limply holding your hand, almost unsure of what to do about himself. Giving him a smile of reassurance, you pointed to the scene in the sky.

 

“Enlighten me.”

 

His usual dark, and somewhat scary demeanor seemed to shift as he stared up at the sky. Though you should be focusing on the stars, you couldn’t help but look at his expression in awe. The moonlight hitting his ebony bones almost made him glow. You took in his appearance and realized that he was actually really attractive.

He was sharp and pointy, but right now he was looking so soft in the moonlight. A glimmering gold tooth, red shining eyelights, and such a calm expression on his face, yet so curious and in wonder. You couldn’t look away.

 

“Ya know the big dipper?”

 

“Yeah, doesn’t it point north or something like that?”

 

“The northern star, following merak to dubhe on the big dipper in a straight line about five times, you’ll find it.”

 

“That one?”

 

“Ya know I can’t see where ya pointin’, but yeah sure. It’s a part of another constellation, the Big Bear.”

 

“Cool.”

 

Even if he’d stopped talking about the stars, he continued to admire them, as you admired something else. You couldn’t help yourself, it was just something about him that made you unable to stop looking. Something about how this scene in front of you was so unrealistic, yet so very real at the same time. 

 

“You’re kinda starin’.”

 

“Oh-shit, I… Excuse me.”

 

“Come to oogle the skeleton, you think this is all stupid? That I’m stupid!?”

 

Huh? No, no you didn’t. You thought this was cute, adorable even. Far from stupid. Anytime someone really put effort into something, or had a look of curiosity on their face, you felt strange. You wished to experience such a beautiful sense of wonder, wishing to feel what they feel. Their happiness.

 

“What, no, I don’t-”

 

“‘S that why ya called me to ‘hangout’? To come ‘n stare at me?”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to I-”

 

“Yeah, fuck you too. Is that all we monsters are t’ ya? Somethin’ to fuckin’ stare at?! Well, I’m not a fuckin pet, ya disgustin fuckin’ human!”

 

You hadn’t meant to stare, and you hadn’t meant for him to take it the wrong way. You just…

 

“Well? What ya gotta say for yourself ya fuckin’ sicko?! Got a good stare? Ya just like the rest of the humans, sayin’ ya ‘open minded’ and then staring at us like some sort of exotic fuckin’ pet! You’re a disgrace of a fuckin’ creature, a damn nasty one at that.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to stare! Honest, why are you blowing this out of proportion?!”

 

“Haha! Ya know, I get why ya feel lonely, ‘cus no one wanna be seen with someone as ugly and trashy as you. No human wanna be ‘round ya, so ya desperately try to make friends with monsters, because they haven’t grown tired of ya yet. But ya know what? We’re just usin’ ya.”

 

Using you? What the hell did he mean by that? His words stung, as you felt anger and sadness hit you in waves. 

 

“Go fuck yourself, Red.” You whispered between clenched teeth, ripping your hand away from his clutch. When you got mad, you got really fucking pissed off. At times like these, you usually had to take a step back and calm yourself, but as of right now, you were still arguing with someone and couldn’t back down.

 

“Real fuckin’ original, but it’s fuckin’ true. We’re just usin’ ya. Do ya honestly think any monster want t’ be seen with a human? You’re just so fuckin easy to toy with, so we use you to keep up an appearance that we ain’t fuckin’ dangerous. Ya humans are just too fuckin’ stupid to have figured it out. No monster is ever gonna care for ya.”

 

“Stop it Red, I’m fucking serious. Apologise right the fuck now.”

 

“Or what? Ya gon fight me? I could crush ya little soul, and none would be the fuckin’ wiser. Ya think anyone honestly cares ‘bout you? No one’s ever gonna love ya, no human, no fuckin’ monster, no one.”

 

Seething with anger, you tried your best not to punch him, but as seconds passed it was getting more tempting. You wanted to shout at him, scream and fight, but deep down you knew it wouldn’t solve anything.

 

“What did I ever do to you, Red?”

 

At that he seemed to choke up, a frown turning into that of a somewhat frightened one, like he’d misspoken. Tears were threatening to stream down your face, but you tried your best not to let it get to you. What had you done to Red to ever hurt him? Nothing. You’d tried your best to be kind to him, even if he annoyed you a bit.

 

“What did I ever do to hurt you? What was it I did that made you feel like those words were justified? Why are you hurting me? I don’t understand it.”

 

That last bit, was the last drop, tears were spilling down your face. You didn’t even bother drying them off, continuing to watch him through your blurry vision. Why was he being so mean to you? You’d only looked at him, just as you would anyone else.

Sobbing a bit, you wanted to dry off the tears, but you continued to let them fall down onto the asphalt. You’d just thought he looked rather charming, but he’d gotten so angry. He’d hurt you, verbally told you that no one thought you mattered, especially not your monster friends.

 

“I don’t get it.” You said, as you finally let yourself dry off the tears. There was no point in him being angry at you.

 

“I’m…” 

 

“Look Red, you don’t need to like me, but I…”

 

What could you say? That you didn’t want to friends with him because he snapped at you? That was stupid and childish, and you were an adult. You were going to act the part.

 

“I’m not going to pretend that we can be friends at this point. Clearly you got some issue with me, I don’t know what I did, and I can’t have people in my life who’s just going to snap at me. I’ll drive you home, but after that, delete my number.” 

 

Drying off your tears, you returned to the car. You were going to handle this like an adult. Turning on the car, you waited for him to join you. But he was already gone. That was… Incredibly strange? In a matter of seconds, he was completely gone. There was nowhere for him to go, with the lights on, you couldn’t see him anywhere.

It’s like he’d blinked out of existence. Only way to find out if he was alive was by texting him. Just to check if he was alive, even if you didn’t want to bother with it.

 

You: Where did you go? Are you alive?

 

Red: .

 

Well, that was that, you were going to go back home and cry yourself to sleep. The drive back home was difficult, tears threatening to fall at any second. 

Everything had been going so well then it had turned so suddenly.

Why did he hate you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn Red u mf, Reader was trynna be nice
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me, as I said at the top, Ive been very busy with work, I've also been taking on lots of requests on my tumblr, thus resulting in me having to focus on drawing instead of writing, I'm still taking on requests though, (and I'm almost done with all of them sooooo)
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, if you guys wanna talk (for whatever reason), I'm available on Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram ˆˆ


	8. Tuesday - Working errors

Tuesday morning and you’d barely gotten over what had happened this Sunday. Spending most of Monday evening feeling sorry for yourself and crying. Part of you was irrational, and truly believed every word Red had said. What that no one really cared about you, and that your friendship between yourself and the monsters were only used for convenience.

That it was nice having a human around who’d be up for offering aid and a safe house if needed. But then again, when you had offered your services to your monster pals, they’d told you that they didn't need it, but were truly happy for having gotten said offers.

No, you were not going to believe a word he’d said. It was clear he’d only said such things because he was obviously frustrated about something. Probably just uncomfortable in your presence, what with being rejected and all, and then taking out said anger on you.

But today was a new day, and it wasn’t healthy to dwell on the past, even if you felt like barricading yourself in your room, weeping and only coming out for snacks and toilet breaks in-between feeling bad for yourself. Now that you were older, that couldn’t be your solution to your problems anymore. 

Reminding yourself that you needed to be a productive person and provide your services to this still too capitalistic society, you pushed yourself out of the comforts of your bed. Rising too fast gave you a light headache and you were blinded for a couple seconds. Maybe getting out of bed in such a hurried manner was a poor decision on your end, but at least you had risen from the depths of being comfortable.

Giving yourself a once-over in the mirror in your bedroom, you slightly frowned. Big puffy red eyes, a big ‘fuck you’ for spending yesterday crying instead of getting over yourself. The dark circles which seemed permanently etched onto your face did not help. You were also slightly breaking out, not having cared for drinking enough water or washing your face with the usual products you used. 

Deciding that there was not much you could do about it, other than getting back into your previous self care habits, you opened a couple drawers to find some suitable clothes for work. Only a couple more days and you’d finally get your well-sought out vacation days. 

Glancing at your wrist watch, you saw you had a lot more time to prepare yourself than you usually had. Mostly because you hadn’t slept a lot this night either. But today was a new day, and you were going to look fresher than you had yesterday, when you’d actually walked outside in work out clothes. 

You’d gotten some looks from people at work, and you’d blamed it on getting some exercise during lunch, which had quickly shut people up. Hell, even Deborah had kept quiet after you’d given her a little speech about how you were actually going to follow up on her ‘advice’ and get some more exercise.

Not that you’d done much aside from just walking to and back from the office. The second you’d come back home, your duffel bag filled with snacks and other comfort foods from a rather quick stop at the store, you’d spent the remainder of the evening in bed.

Tossing the clean clothes on the toilet seat lid and the rest into the laundry basket, you jumped into the shower. You had time for a long shower and a breakfast, unless you wanted to spend most of your time ‘correcting’ your face with some makeup. It was barely past six and you didn’t need to show up at work until around 08. 

Squeezing out some facial scrub into your hand, you rubbed your face, the corns slightly scratching into your skin. Turning on the water, you jumped into the one corner where the water would only hit your feet. In doing so, your bare back touched the cold tiles and you gasped.

What a wake up call. 

The water took its time with turning to a temperature you’d deem good enough to shower in, but the second it did, you let the water rinse off the scrub. Showers were a good place to think, but you didn’t really feel like thinking all too much. If you did, you’d only start getting upset again and the day would go to hell.

Cleansing your hair with some shampoo you’d gotten at a bargain shop, you found that you’d need to buy some more if you wanted to take a shower next week. Then you felt something entirely else, rather than sad, you felt a bit excited and giddy. 

It had been such a long time since you’d seen any of your siblings, and you’d finally be getting to see your little sister. You’d already gotten a reservation at a high end restaurant for three people. It had been fully booked for several months, but you’d managed to pull some strings. Being kind to people always helped, and in this case it just proved that being polite helped push you up in said queue.

Finally, your lil sis and BP would meet, two of your favorite people. You were always really close with your sister, teaching her everything you knew. What to do in different scenarios, from how to apply makeup, to even how one should fight if necessary. While you had an entirely different relationship with your best friend, you were almost certain that they’d be getting along. 

Pouring some conditioner into your hand and applying it to the tips of your hair, you put it up in the best way you could without a hair tie. You considered shaving, but you didn’t have any shaving cream in the shower, another thing you needed to buy from the bargain shop. Deciding on only shaving what would be visible to people, you started going at it.

Other activities you could do with your sister made it’s way into your head. Maybe you could go to the movies and watch that new film you’ve been wanting to see? She had very similar tastes to you in the different medias, maybe she’s been dying to see that movie as well?

Or perhaps you could go for a hike? You did need to get some actual exercise, especially when you worked out so irregularly. At least two times a week, but you knew that you needed to do some more if you wanted to get as fit as you’d been back in the ‘day’. You did miss your sick abs, even though your form as of late didn’t bother you.

Maybe you’d sign up for a yoga class, or some kick boxing? Either seemed like a lot of fun, but it costed… Money. Something you couldn’t spend too much of if you wanted to live a comfortable life. Which reminded you that you also needed to finish a couple commissions.

Now your mind was going everywhere rather in the direction you wanted. Rinsing your hair from the conditioner and placing the razor back on its shelf, you tried to focus on activities you and your sister could do.

Perhaps she would like to meet Paps? Eh… Stretch? You preferred just calling him Paps or Papyrus, his actual name, rather than ‘Stretch’. But considering you now knew like, a whole lot other Papyruses, you weren’t sure whether it would get confusing in the end. Maybe you’d settle for calling him Paps when you were talking directly to him and Stretch in other peoples company? 

Yeah, that seems to work.

Other activities… Other activities… You had honestly been dying for a manicure, even if you weren’t really that into getting your nails done. She would surely enjoy that, and you’d feel a lot better. But then again. Money.

You could just always ask your sister what she wanted to do. Perhaps she had a preference as to what she wanted to do? She was the one visiting you, and even though you were the host to said visit, she must have some sort of activity she wants to do?

Exiting the shower, you dried yourself off on a towel. You don’t think she’s actually ever seen another monster in person, maybe it’d be too much if she met Paps as well as BP on the same visit? The monsters, after getting the a-okay to leave Mt. Ebott, had spread to all of the corners of the country. Most of them had preferred staying close to Ebott, but some of the more daring ones had left.

BP had explained that he wanted to be as far away from his past as possible, and you could understand that. He was doing quite well for himself, and you were proud of him. Even if you were really curious about the Underground, you weren’t going to pry too much about it. Sure you had asked some questions, but that’s somewhat to be expected. People wanted information about other people they had an interest for.

It wasn’t like you’d use the information for anything other than just knowing more about the person you talked to. But you respected their decision when they told you ‘No’ or you read off a vibe that they weren’t okay with answering.

Putting on the clothes you’d previously grabbed, you watched yourself in the mirror, doing a little spin. You were going for a somewhat cutesy look today. A pink form fitting top, some boyfriend jeans. Even if you wanted to wear your ripped jeans, you understood that it wasn’t a very work appropriate outfit. Although you were never supposed to actually greet any of the customers, because your work wasn’t supposed to interact with them.

But you let yourself have some say in the socks you put on. White socks with a cute little red heart on the sides. At least the outfit felt somewhat more personalized now, and you moved on to do some makeup. The scrub had at least fixed a bit of your problem? And you looked a bit more awake now, considering the puffiness to your eyes had gone down. 

Deciding that there was no point in adding fuel to the fire, you only focused on your eyes, putting some pink glittery eyeshadow on. You had gone with a ‘cute’ look today, so you were going to follow through with it. Winged eyeliner, and for the finishing touch, some mascara.

For someone who’d spent last night crying and comfort eating, you looked pretty good. Next step was to send people a good morning snap or message. Returning to your room, you unplugged your phone from its charger, and sent a pic only showing half your face with a sun on the other side. Then you sent your friends a couple personalized good morning’s on different social media’s. 

Finally it came down to sending actual text messages, sending BP one with some encouraging quote you’d overheard the other day, your mom, and you were done. At least you were done with sending messages to the people you usually sent messages to. 

Maybe you should send one to Paps? Heck, even Axe?

While considering it, you slowly moved towards the kitchen, being a bit daring you were typing one to Axe. But today was not having it, your hip slamming into the counter top. 

Curses were heard.

Curses your mother would not have been proud of hearing.

Something about how this bitch of a universe were testing your patience.

Lying on the floor felt comforting, but only for a couple seconds, until you noticed that in this miserable situation, something much more horrifying had happened. You must’ve pushed a button by accident, but as of now, you were calling Axe.

Even if you were in pain from slamming your hip into the counter, it was nothing compared to actually calling someone by accident. Especially because it was very early in the morning, and mostly because you’d only talked to the guy, once in person.

Wishing that he didn’t pick up, you still pressed the phone to your face, holding your breath. If he didn’t answer, you could leave a voicemail that indicated your mistake. Or maybe he’d just write it off as a butt dial. Who knows, but as of right now you were waiting in anticipation.

 

«Ya?»

 

Well fuck, he picked up.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

You needed to do something, but you weren’t sure of what to do, so you let yourself speak without thinking.

 

«Good morning!»

 

Wow. 

Well at least you got that out of your mind.

 

«It’s fuckin’ 06 in the mornin’. The day doesn’t fuckin’ start yet.»

 

«Uh.»

 

How were you supposed to explain this? 

 

«But yea, morning.»

 

«Did you sleep well?»

 

It’s not like you could do anything other than trying to play it off. That was the only option you had when you made stupid decisions without thinking. Just going on the hell rollercoaster you’d built for yourself, and hoping that the ride didn’t end up flinging you off on said ride.

 

«Nah. What ‘bout you? Finally get some rest?»

 

«Uh… Not really. Anyways, just wanted to say good morning. I usually just text people, but uh… Yeah.»

 

As you were trying to actually think about what you were going to say next, that you had accidentally called, he interrupted your train of thought.

 

«Don’t I feel special. Thanks, but don’t call me this early. Only insane people wake up this early, y’know?»

 

«Apologies, I uh…»

 

«It’s ait, yer just lucky that ya ain’t someone else.»

 

That calmed your heart just a bit. He enjoyed your company, and didn’t actually feel too upset that you’d screwed it all up and called him at six in the morning.

 

«Sorry. Hope you have a good day!»

 

«You too.»

 

Then you hung up. 

This wasn’t one of the most embarrassing things you’ve done, but you still felt like shutting yourself in for the day out of shame. The option of going back to bed was looking better and better. However, you knew that work would be calling if you didn’t show up. You had obligations, and you needed to perform.

Turning on the faucet, you started looking through the drawers for something edible. Upon finding a food bar, that was supposed to taste like caramel, you decided it was better than the stale bread that you had wasted by not eating in time. You could always turn it into french toast, but you didn’t have any eggs at the moment.

Boiling some water, you located the instant coffee box, and tossed a teaspoon of it into a cup. You felt you’d need the extra energy today and it was better to have a cup of coffee, rather than some sugar filled caffeinated energy drink. Especially considering you had to tighten up your budget. 

After assembling the ‘breakfast’, you turned on your speakers and played some gentle tunes. Just some online playlist you’d taken a liking to a couple weeks back. No vocals, just some piano, to help relax your head.

Usually you waited to clean after work, but today you just really felt like cleaning your floor. There was absolutely no reason that you needed to do it, as you usually vacuumed the floor every day after work, and cleaned it every Saturday. For some reason, you just felt like you needed to have your apartment smelling and looking clean.

Attempting to chug down the really hot cup of coffee, had you wincing. You’d managed to burn your tongue, and had to spit it out into the sink. Another bad decision, but you couldn’t give up just yet. Even if today had decided to flip you the bird.

Gathering the cleaning supplies, you started mopping the floor. The music soon turning into just background murmurs, as you let your mind still. Not really thinking about anything specifically, just focusing on cleaning. Your body just moving along, as your apartment started smelling like citrus. Moments like these, where you just let yourself go, let yourself only exist in the moment, was one of the most precious things you could do.

There was only you, the floor, some music, and nothing else.

No one was giving you work, no one to tell you that you weren’t perfect, that no one cared about you, no one present except for you.

But all good things must end, you’d finished going over the kitchen, living room and hallway floor, and there was no need to do the one in the guest room, the bathroom or your very own room. Maybe you should come in early today to get some work done, you had been kind of off your game yesterday, and had barely managed to finish all of your actual work duties, even though there weren’t many to begin with.

Looking at your phone you saw that you’d gotten some replies to your ‘good morning’ messages. most of them were plain, some had some more personal touches added. BP’s reply had you snorting, something-something sarcastic which resonated with you. Then there was. Another message.

 

Axe: Y’kno if u really missed me that much, we could hang out at a reasonable time

 

Well. That was. Interesting. 

If someone had accidentally called you while you were sleeping early in the morning, you would’ve gotten pissed off and well, not wanted to talk to them. Had you left such a good impression on him? Or perhaps, you let your mind wander to dark places, he just wanted to use you?

Doubts were scattering around in your mind. Maybe what Red had told you was true, perhaps you were being used for convenience? You had gotten BP a job, you had gotten him out of a debt, and you had been used as a conversation piece by Paps.

Somewhere in your chest you felt yourself beginning to ache. That’s when the more rational part of you stepped in. BP could’ve gotten a job by himself, you had offered to help him, because you were kind. You’d helped other people get a job, and you’d never ever thought twice about it. You’d paid off his debt, because you’d wanted to help him in any way possible, he’d told you not to go through with it, and had checked in to see if you were fine.

It wasn’t even Paps’ fault that you’d become the conversation piece, he’d only intended on you meeting his brother and a selected few of his cousins, because he wanted you there. 

There was no way they’d been using you for their own personal gains, you had just decided to help out because that’s who you were. You could’ve let them be on their own, but you were their friend. Friends who made you happy, friends who cared about you and your safety. Friends who despite living across town came every Wednesday just to get to talk to you for a bit, before work. 

You knew this, that they were your friends, and that the image of just being used was planted into your head when someone else had acted out and purposely decided to try and hurt you. You had been hurt as well, but you knew better. 

 

You: Sure, I’m going to be busy all of Friday, but I’ll be somewhat free next week?

 

Now, your mind was more at ease, and you were ready to start the day. Opening your mail, you roamed to see if anyone was in need of a ride to work today. Usually you got a couple mails about people needing a ride to-from work, as you’d drive every day except for Wednesdays. No one had sent you anything just yet, which meant you were fine with driving alone for today.

Looking through your purse, you went over the items you needed to have on your person for the day. Phone, headset, wallet, keys, another food bar, some papers you had to finish at work, a pen and notepad, and a single lone stone you thought had looked kind of pretty at some point and were now keeping as a somewhat good-luck charm. 

Everything was there, and just before exiting your door, you grabbed a cardigan, turned off the music, and hurriedly placed the mug and glass into the dishwasher. Upon exiting the door, you looked at the sign on the door next to yours. Your neighbors had moved out some time ago, yet no new residents had moved in. 

You’d been at a few of the showings, if you were being honest, mostly to snoop around. There was nothing wrong with it, it wasn’t too expensive or anything either, but no one had wanted it for some unknown reason. Perhaps they wanted a lower price, or maybe it was because it was a somewhat monster friendly area?

Even if most monsters lived halfway across town, keeping to the outskirts, this neighborhood was deemed ‘monster friendly’. That might be what’s been unappealing to the buyers, but you honestly had no idea. Not that you’d seen any monsters, so it’s not like it mattered too much. But who knew, best not to think too much about it. Especially with all the thinking you’d already been doing today.

Getting in the elevator, you pressed the button for the underground parking lot. You didn’t really like elevators, preferring to walk down the stairs. But today was just the kind of day where you needed it as effortless as possible.

 

Easier said than done.

Upon arriving at work, you’d quickly begun typing away at your computer, you’d gotten two hours of peace and quiet, until all hell had broken loose. Deborah had gotten pissed off at Fuku for asking her if she wanted some coffee. It had led to a long rant about how coffee was bad for you, and that Fuku was a bad person for asking.

The argument had resulted in Deborah saying a lot of shitty things about monster kind, which had ended in you trying your best to console Fuku in the bathroom as she hugged your form tightly. Whispering comforting words to her, as she sobbed into your form. You hadn’t even thought fire elementals were capable of crying tears. Even if you weren’t a complete idiot and knew that everyone had feelings and could get upset.

 

«She’s just a really shitty person Fuku. What she said to you is completely unacceptable, unfair and cruel. But don’t worry too much about what she says, she’s mean to everyone. You got a good soul, you’re excellent at your work and karma is going to bite her in the ass soon enough. Keep your chin up, I’ll fix this.»

«I just-« she hiccuped, «I just wanted to bring her some coffee…»

«I know, you did nothing wrong. At all. Just keep away from her. She doesn’t deserve your help. Karma will be coming for her, soon enough.»

 

After half an hour of calming Fuku down, you returned to your work, being extra protective of Fuku as she walked around the office. Now was the time for your scheming. You weren’t sure if karma was a real thing or not, but as of now, you were the one going to bring Fuku justice. 

Several ideas popped up into your mind. You could mess with her tea, put a pin on her seat, sell her personal information online, although the latter seemed to go a little too far. She was already going to get replaced soon enough, so there was no need to further said date. No, you just needed to do something that would annoy the shit out of her without it being too harmful.

A loud slam of a door was heard throughout the office, and you almost jumped out of your chair, managing to catch yourself on the table in the very last second. Other people had too gotten shocked, someone had audibly screamed at the very loud sudden noise.

Looking around the office, you tried to locate the origin of the noise. Karma was here, and he was indeed a motherfucking bitch.

 

«Listen up humans!»

 

Mouth agape, all you could do was stare, there in all his glory, stood the Sans who’d almost put a large bone through you. Maybe you should’ve thought some more about your wording, but honestly you couldn’t help but stare at them in anticipation for what was to come next.

 

«I, the great and terrible Sans, would like a housing fit for me. And you will provide one that suits my taste.»

 

Oh? Was he really looking for somewhere to live in this city? Well obviously, considering he had burst into a real estate agency with the intentions of buying somewhere to live. Sometimes you needed to use your actual brain, instead of letting your mind wander.

 

«I-uh…»

 

Deborah was stuttering, and the rest of the agency was quickly moving as far away from the scene as possible, returning to their desk trying to look as busy as possible. Even Fuku seemed to be hiding a bit away from the two figures.

 

«Well, what is it human? Will you not be providing the sole service you are supposed to? Are you so incompetent that you cannot do the only work you are supposed to be doing? And here I thought I’d chosen a somewhat above average agency, but alas, I must’ve been deceived by your commercials and many recommendation.»

 

This was so fucking funny, you were inwardly delighted by how scared and nervous Deborah seemed. Karma did have it’s kiss, and he was wearing heels, just to top it off. A little snort escaped your mouth, and suddenly a new set of eyes were upon you.

 

«You!»

 

Oh man, now you were in for it. The attention, which had remained on Debby had been shifted to yours, as you’d gone from a silent office worker, to the main attraction in the room. You felt yourself shift a bit and your smile dropped.

This was payback for laughing at Deborah’s situation.

 

«Uh- yeah?»

«Do you know how to do your actual job?»

 

Well, yeah you did. But your work was not to interact with customers. You were just IT-support, not a receptionist or a real estate agent. 

 

«I do? Do you… Need some help?»

«This receptionist of yours is to incompetent to form a coherent set of words, if she cannot perform even the simplest of task such as greeting their customers, how do you expect to function as a workplace, where your job is to provide a service for the public?»

 

Heat started building up, under the intense gaze of this short skeleton who looked as though with a snap of his fingers, could snap your literal neck. You needed to answer quick, without any sarcasm or any stutters.

Rising from your chair, you walked towards them, rather slowly trying your best to seem like you weren’t scared as shit. You’d read a book a couple years back, that you could use your height and posture as an advantage, to seem like you were more powerful than you actually were.

The whole conversation which would be exchanged would be a fight for power, and you needed to be quick on your feet.

 

«My utmost apologies, sir. I’ll lead you to one of our customer meeting rooms, where you’ll be offered our best services.»

«Well I’d sure hope so, because so far I’m not impressed at all. This seems like a complete utter waste of my precious time, and you’ve already managed to waste,»

 

The tall guy you’d come to know as Mutt replied very quietly,

 

«6 minutes, m’lord.»

«6 entire minutes!»

 

That’s when Deborah for some idiotic reason decided to chime in with her shitty opinions.

 

«Precious time?! What could you monsters possibly be doing that is so important? Aside from stealing all our money, our jobs and now our homes?!»

 

Reminder to kick Debby’s ass when you’re done with this entire situation. 

 

«So you can finally speak? Well, I wouldn’t even call it speaking, considering you’re just spouting words that you can’t even begin to understand what possibly means. You’re like a parrot, mimicking things you’ve overheard humans who think they are important say in the medias, when in reality they have no information to back up their stupid speeches. Think for yourself, sheep.»

 

Had it not been for that comeback, which left you a bit impressed, you would’ve been reporting her to your boss for harassing a customer. You were inwardly laughing at Debby’s gasping and stuttering. She looked significantly redder by the minute, and you felt yourself almost beginning to shake at the sight.

You needed to get these two into another room before you started laughing hysterically. Coughing a bit to catch their attention, you made a somewhat gesture to a meeting room, as you started leading them towards said room.

Upon entering the somewhat sterile room, you pulled out their chairs. Even if they were rude, they were still customers, who’d just gotten in a fight with one of your coworkers. They sat down, as you tried to think of something clever to say.

 

«Yet again, I apologize for her behavior, and I do hope that you still wish to buy our services. I speak on behalf of our company when I say that her behavior is not tolerated, and I will be making a report to my boss about how she’s treated you. Would you like some coffee, tea or anything else before I bring in our very best real estate agent?»

«Her incompetence is shining over your company, I am not an easy monster to please, but this is by far the worst service I’ve been offered.»

«Understandable, she is however only human. You know how humans can be.»

«Unfortunately I do.»

«Well, I’ll be sure as to try and redeem our company in your eyes. I’ll be back fairly soon.»

 

Upon leaving the room, you started planning how to proceed. For starters, you needed to send in some drinks and snacks, even if they hadn’t replied with their wishes. Fuku was nowhere in sight, probably still hiding after all the commotion. Along with the real estate agents. Suddenly the crowded office seemed really empty.

Searching for the people you knew had the best scores and were really good at settling sales, you were disappointed time and time again. Either they were out with clients, they were busy in some other form, or were simply missing. 

One of them even begged you to not do it. 

Which left you with only yourself. You weren’t a real estate agent, this was not your profession. But upon offering the services, you needed to provide. You had minored in marketing back in high school, and you’d helped tweak a couple presentations when needed to. You knew the basics of how to do it, and considering there were no one else up to the task, you needed to do the job yourself.

Groaning, you started gathering some supplies, your work computer, some mugs, coffee and water, and a variety of danishes. Re-entering the room, you felt their eyes on you. You just wished and hoped the world would be kind on you today. Today was shittier than you’d have preferred it to be, but you needed to do your very best.

 

«‘The very best’ huh?»

 

Inwardly cringing at the comment given by Mutt, you felt yourself taking a deep breath. You needed to do this, you couldn’t just toss them out after the unfortunate treatment. That’d definitely paint your company in a bad way. 

 

«Indeed.»

 

Placing the mugs and cups in front of them along with the danishes, you started pouring them water and coffee, careful not to spill anything and doing it as elegantly as possible. This arrangement was beyond your competence, you just needed to keep them occupied while awaiting another realtor agent to show their face. 

You were going to message them like crazy after this meeting. You’d just arrange a new meeting with them after learning what they were looking after and get someone else on this case. They owed you that much, considering you were taking on a customer, when you were just IT-support.

 

«Before we start, I should probably introduce myself properly, I’m-«

«I know who you are.»

 

Shit, okay then, hopefully they knew that this was out of your hands and that you were doing the best you could.

 

«Good, introductions aside, what is it you’re looking for?»

«That is precisely information that you would be providing, if you knew how to do your actual job instead of hoping others would do it for you. Honestly, the service here is awful, and this company is just painting itself in a worse light by the second.»

«If I might be so bold, I have no idea what you want. I have lots of potential houses, apartments, land which you could use to build your own house, I don't know whether you want to rent or buy the actual place. I want to know, what you like, so I can narrow down my searches and find a home perfect for you.»

 

Fuck, you were getting a bit snarky. The headache that was slowly building up not helping your situation. The Sans, whom you’d overheard had been dubbed Black, narrowed his eyes at you. Instead of some snarky comment, he remained quiet. Which led you to believe that he actually didn’t know what he wanted.

 

«Let’s start with how many people there will be living at said residence.»

 

A starting point, and a helping hand with this predicament.

 

«My brother and I will be living there.»

 

Mutt replied, as Black gave him the stink eye for replying before he’d had the chance to say anything.

 

«Alright, any specific part of town you’d want to live?»

«Are you asking us if we’d want to live in one of those silly ‘monster friendly’ areas, where everyone hugs each other, and is stupidly telling each other how much they love each other? Because I do not wish,»

«I have a couple lovely residences on the outskirts that suits this description, very monster friendly, they kiss each other on the cheeks every time they see each other and all, very lovey-dovey indeed!»

 

The snarky comment that had just escaped your mouth, had even surprised you a bit. But upon seeing the skeleton almost seething with anger, you couldn’t help but think how it was kind of cute how he was puffing his boney cheeks while glaring you down.

Before he even had the chance to reply, you tried to not escalate the situation by looking back at your computer screen narrowing down the choices. No areas designed specifically for monsters to live in, which meant that apartments inside the city would be a better choice. They were more pricey but they were nice.

 

«So, will you be alright with a house or an apartment?»

«Don’t you dare ignore me! I will not be living alongside some stupid humans who’ll be constantly asking to borrow sugar, and then watch as the leaves in their yard turns to dirt,»

«Apartment then.»

 

Even if you were yet again flat out ignoring him, his silly little anger outbursts were really helping you with finding a suitable place to live. Huh? Your neighboring apartment was being sold through your company? You had no idea?

Your silence was apparently taken as some sort of insult as you heard a loud slam, and the table crack. Tree splints were flying and you, in your surprise yelped and fell off the chair.

 

«Human, I have been in the span of a quarter, been insulted, had to take matters into my own hands, and waited for several minutes, I will not, to top it all off, be ignored. Either you provide me with a formidable suitable housing this instant or things will get very difficult for you.»

 

With no idea how to reply, you pushed yourself off the floor and reseated yourself. Before turning your computer to show the apartment next to yours. 

 

«Uh… Sorry, I was just narrowing down some options. I can get really caught up in my work sometimes.»

 

The monster in front of you took a deep breath, which didn’t make sense considering he didn’t have any lungs. On the table, in all its former glory, was a big bone. Well not really on the table per see? More like it was pierced through the table. 

 

«Impress me.»

«I-oh-uh… This apartment lies close to the city, very central, public transportation is not too far to walk to. Takes about 10 minutes with the bus to get into the center of town. No noisy high ways or trams.»

«I do not care about the ‘public transportation’ options.»

«It provides you with a free parking spot, if you want to have your own transport parked there. Fairly big parking spaces, you could easily park an SUV there.»

 

But something told you that he didn’t care too much about that. You needed to up the ante, find something he was interested in.

 

«Not too far away we have three different exercise centers, with several courses like uh… Kick boxing, karate, yoga, and other forms of exercise if you’re interested in that. There are also several free places where you could train, lots of paths marked and unmarked where you could get some good morning jogs, and there’s a field where you could get some exercise if you want to?»

«Are you trying to sell me a subscription to a gym or a residence?»

 

Is it truly your fault that you had never done this before? You were just stating things he might be interested in.

 

«Lots of convenience stores in the area, even though the apartment complex is a bit secluded. Two rooms, a beautiful kitchen, big living room, and a newly renovated bathroom.»

 

Feeling yourself wanting to say ‘its a livable place’, you kept yourself a bit quiet.

 

«Good wifi, big balcony, you get to see the sunrise and sunset. Not too much sun pollution if you wanna look at the stars.»

«I don’t care. What about the neighbors? Are they annoying?»

 

Well, that is if you considered yourself annoying? Did you? Were you an annoying neighbor? 

 

«Fairly quiet, like to keep the place clean so you might hear them vacuuming? They will not be bothering you, and if they do, you can always tell them?»

«You speak as if you know them.»

 

Better than you think.

 

«Well, I know that your neighbor will not be bothering you. They have a tight sleep schedule, quiet from 23-06.»

«You’re the neighbor aren’t you?»

 

Thanks Mutt, no one fucking asked you. Coughing a bit, you looked away from them. Nothing could save you now.

 

«I am the neighbor yes, and I know I won’t be bothering you.»

«So you’re our realtor and potential neighbor?»

«Seems like it. I-uhm… I’m not really loud? I do listen to some music around 06-ish, but I keep myself fairly quiet, I can notify you if I’ll be having company over?»

«Isn’t it weird how you’re trying to sell us the apartment next to yours?»

 

Well, it was. But there wasn’t much you could do about it. So now you could only try and stroke their ego and see if they would buy it.

 

«I mean, sure, but then again, I do want to have formidable neighbors? The two of you seem fairly quiet, and I don’t believe you’d throw big parties at ungodly hours. So when I’ve been given the opportunity to select a chosen few, I do believe that I have made a good choice.»

«So you’ve selected us specifically, to be your neighbor, in hopes that we won’t be bothering you?»

«Precisely. That, and I wouldn’t mind living next door to someone as… Well, seemingly brilliant and handsome as the two of you.»

 

Oh man, you were just hoping they bought your little scheme and didn’t feel insulted.

 

«Human.»

 

Fuck you, today was just really fucking you up.

 

«You won’t be bothering us?»

«Course not, everyone likes their privacy.»

«Then I don’t see why not I should grace you in my very own presence. I know you’ve instantly fallen head over heels for my good wit and charm, as unfortunate it is that you’re our realtor, how could I deny you my presence that you seek?»

 

He was really laying on thickly, and you needed to respond.

 

«It’d be very kind of you, to show such mercy.»

«I’m not a merciful monster, but considering our predicament, how can I not grant you your wishes? Human, I will be visiting said apartment tomorrow morning, at 07 sharp, and you better be there.»

«Oh-but…»

 

But you weren’t truly a realtor. You weren’t even sure about the next step, or how to sign off a house? You weren’t even certified, and here you were, selling off an apartment you had no idea if had been sold in the last couple days.

 

«I’ll be there.»

«Good. I will see you tomorrow.» 

 

He rose from his seat, and left the room. Along with his brother, and then you. Walking through the office, which for a second had been full of murmurs, it was now uncomfortably quiet, and you felt all eyes on you as you directed the skeletons out of the office. Black didn’t even say goodbye, before slamming the door open yet again and leaving the premises.

 

«Hey.»

 

Looking at Mutt, you felt your neck ache a bit, having to look up to him. He was so fucking tall when he wasn’t slouching like your Paps.

 

«Cute socks, not suitable for the office though.»

 

And then he left, with you completely bewildered and looking at your socks and wondering why they weren’t suitable for the office. They were just socks with a red heart on its sides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader does something they've never done before, and probably shouldn't have. Man, so many fuckups....
> 
> Hope y'all liked the chapter, as always I'm available on Tumblr, IG and here if you wanna message me (bout whatever)
> 
> Ive been pretty busy, I hope y'all are okay with me having to take some time in finishing every chapter;;


	9. Wednesday morning - Late phone call

«-And then I said, hey, are you listening to me?»

 

A distant laughter was heard, someone was surely amused about something that had just been said. Well, not really, you’d tried to tell this story for the last half hour, but you kept on getting interrupted, by questions or someone laughing about your pain.

 

«Sorry-sorry. It’s just, out of everything, I would not have expected this call at three in the morning.»

«I’m just so worried, y’know? What the fuck am I going to do? Stand there in a frilly apron, cookies in hand and welcome some new neighbors?»

«Stop, hahaha-!»

«You’re not helping! Fuck!»

«I’ll stop, okay?»

 

It was currently three in the morning, the sun had yet to rise, cold wind blowing outside your bedroom window. You’d tried to rest, get some sleep before the big day ahead of you. But in your wake, you’d started thinking about what would be happening in just a few hours. Your thoughts had been roaming through your head, and you didn’t know what you were supposed to do.

In a desperate attempt to get some aid, you’d called your best friend, hoping to gain some comfort from him. You’d wished he’d told you to be strong, that you’d be alright, that he’d support you all the way. But he was just laughing. 

Sure, he was tired, as were you. He found your little, rather big, situation somewhat amusing. Who wouldn’t? Truly, if you’d been told by someone about this exact situation, you’d probably have laughed a bit too. However, it wasn’t really helping you.

 

«BP, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I can’t do this. I’ve never sold a fucking apartment before! Nonetheless, to someone who’s ego is bigger than his own fucking frame.»

«I mean, you did get a hold of an actual realtor, right? If not, it wouldn’t be legal?»

There was a pause.

«Would it?»

 

Hell if you knew, you’d never had to sell an apartment before. That wasn’t your job. Sure, you knew how it was like to be on the other side, you knew how to buy an apartment. Just not all the technicalities of selling one. Which papers you needed, etc.

You had indeed managed to get a hold of a realtor, not your favorite, not your second choice, or third choice either. Just someone who would be present to be able to deal with the legal measures. Even so, you’d still had to beg, almost on your knees for some aid. 

But, you’d managed.

 

«I don’t know, I’ve managed to get an actual realtor on the case, but I refuse to believe he’d be acceptable in their eyes… Erh… Sockets.»

«Who knows, never met them. I think it’s kind of weird how they have a lot of cousins, that are suddenly just popping up around you though. I mean, I knew a pair of Sans and Papyrus’ cousins lived here, but suddenly there are more of them. What’s the deal with that?»

 

Sighing you leaned back into your pillow, that had been supporting your neck. You weren’t sure why Blackberry and Mutt had suddenly decided that this town was a livable place. Perhaps because they wanted to be closer to their cousins?

But then again, they didn’t seem to want to be around them either, considering they’d attacked Paps like that. Well, more like threatened the shit out of him, and you. Stupidly, you’d forgiven them for their actions considering, you were a very forgiving person. Probably because you hadn’t felt the direness of the situation, that you might have gotten killed with a bone.

‘Boned to death’ was hopefully what they’d put on your tombstone. Snickering alone in your bedroom, you knew you shouldn’t be finding it amusing. You could’ve gotten hurt, or worse, killed. Oh, but you were still laughing your hearts out.

 

«Why’re you laughing?»

BP asked, some concern hinted in the tone of his voice.

«Just thought of something funny, anyways, I’m still just really fucking nervous about tomorrow.»

«You mean today?»

 

Obviously you meant today, but it was late and you had just been sitting in your room, all by yourself, laughing about what they’d put on your tombstone for potential death. Would it have been too much if your skeletal pals had showed up in a grim reaper costume or would that have been appropriate for the situation.

You couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from your mouth.

 

«-heh, obviously I mean today. But still BP. I am pretty darn nervous. Even if I’m trying to ignore how threatening they can be, I still don’t wan’t to screw it all up. You heard what I said about how discriminating my coworkers were. I want them to have a home, despite of how they’re getting it.»

«I can understand that, but still, you’re putting more than your job at risk here. Your life is on the line, if the Sans and Papyrus I know can tell me anything, these guys are boss monsters as well.»

 

Boss monsters? You weren’t sure what he meant by that, if he was telling you they were powerful by the means of social power or actual physical power. You felt like asking, but then you remembered something.

 

«Hey, also, are socks considered an inappropriate thing in the monster community?»

«Socks?»

«Yes.»

«Again, socks?»

What was so difficult to get about that?

«Yes.»

 

Mutt had mentioned how inappropriate your socks were for work, and you were wondering if it was a social stigma or something entirely else. Maybe that’s why the skeletons had worn shoes in their home? But if socks were truly inappropriate, you figured BP would’ve told you. Or maybe not? 

Maybe he was keeping silent not to creep you out, by telling you to cover up your socked feet with shoes? 

 

«Last time I checked, socks were not an inappropriate thing in the monster community. Seriously, you need to get some sleep, you’re asking really weird questions now.»

Okay but that still didn’t explain the fact that your socks were suddenly inappropriate.

«Listen, a monster told me my socks were inappropriate, and like, I don’t think there’s anything seriously bad with them? Can I send you a pic?»

«Go right ahead.»

 

To which you did, slipping your dirty socks on, with the heart on the side, you sent a pic to BP. You felt like getting to the bottom of it all, why these socks were so ‘work inappropriate’.

Hearing BP tapping away at his phone, probably looking at the photo you’d sent him, you could hear him say a silent ‘shit’. Okay, so something was apparently wrong with these seemingly innocent socks, or you’d just sent the equivalent of a nude. Either way, you were painfully curious to know.

 

«So. Uh, yeah. I can see it now.»

«Well?!»

Maybe shouting at 3 AM wasn’t a good idea, but you were so close to the truth now.

«It’s not that there’s anything wrong with it, but you’re kind of displaying ‘it’, y’know?»

 

Displaying ‘it’? You were hearing a lot of bad answers, that just led to more confusion.

 

«Seriously BP, explain to me. I’m just a dumb human, with no way of knowing what the fuck is wrong with these socks. Is it the frills? The fact that it’s pink?»

«No-no, rather… You ever had a look at your soul?»

 

Why the fuck was he getting spiritual right now? ‘Look at your soul’ what did that have to do with literally anything?

 

«No. BP I’m serious, what is it? Is it the heart?»

«Well… Yeah, I mean it pretty much is the heart. It’s not your fault, I assure you, but uh- fuck.»

This was getting you nowhere. At least you knew the heart was the problem with your socks, but fuck if you were going to toss these cute as hell socks in the trash because of that.

«Fine. I know the problem area now, I’m still not sure why a heart is the reason behind it all, but okay. I guess these aren’t fine to wear suddenly.»

«It’s not that they are sou-heart shaped. Rather, everything put together. I mean, it can give some really mixed signals, when you’re wearing them.»

 

So now the reason why these were inappropriate was because you were wearing them? Fuck you then. 

Slowly, but steadily, you removed the socks and tossed them across the room. Even if you’d cleaned your apartment in a way that would make a drill sergeant proud, you were still tossing your clothes across the room.

 

«Why am I the problem in this scenario? Would they be fine on anyone else?»

«Well they’re red for starters, and you’re kind of… Honestly this would have been so much simpler to explain if you had a basic understanding of souls.»

«You know I’m not spiritual BP, heck, if I were I’d probably be tossed straight into the fiery pits of hell.»

«Listen… I can’t explain it, I’m already in enough trouble for inviting you into the monsters private community communication system. I’ve showed and told you a lot I’m not allowed to, I’d love to tell you about the concepts, or… Actually I kind of wouldn’t, but I’d still do it.»

 

Ugh, even if you loved hearing him talk about monster culture, and how fascinating it was, it was a conversation for another day and time. You mentally noted that you’d love to hear about it later, but as of now, you were just dead tired and confused.

 

«Alright. So I can’t wear red?»

«Red heart shaped things.»

«Why not?»

«Because of reasons I can’t tell you right now, okay?»

«Reasons being that you’re not allowed to because apparently it’s a secret you’ve been told to keep by the monster community?»

«You understand! Finally.»

«Cut the sass BP.»

 

You were not in for an argument right now, and by the way the two of you were talking quicker, and rougher, you could tell there were warning signs for an argument starting. If he wasn’t allowed to tell, then you’d just let him keep his secret. 

Even though you felt like pushing it, you were still going to cut down on the irritation somewhat hidden in your voice. You wouldn’t push him, at least not too much. 

 

«I have to toss a couple things then.»

«How much?»

«I went through a ‘cutesy’ phase BP, I have a shit ton of clothes with heart shapes. I still don’t know why they’re so damn inappropriate, and why having a soul has anything to do with me wearing red heart shaped things, but I’ll cut down on wearing them, if it bothers you. And other monsters apparently?»

 

A sigh was heard on the other end. The two of you were a bit frustrated, and even if you hadn’t wanted the situation to escalate, it had happened. You didn’t want to be mad, you just didn’t know. There’s a lot you didn’t know, and your curious self could get pretty darn angry when not gaining the information you wanted.

It was an ugly trait, and you really didn’t want to be the way you were. No, you wanted to be an adult and just be able to say ‘Okay BP I understand, it’s insensitive somehow and I’ll toss it all’, but you just didn’t want to without a good reason. That’s the way it was right now. You were stubborn that way, determined to know the whats, whens, hows and whys.

 

«Sorry… I wish I could tell you, but the way things are now, just know that you don’t know what it means, and it’s not your fault for not knowing. Monsters and humans are different, we’re similar in many ways, but we still got our cultural differences. I don’t want you to be… Well, looked on in a different light by our community for not knowing what things means to us.»

 

Feeling a bit bad about how you’d treated BP, you felt rather stupid for getting annoyed by something as small as this. If he was trying to protect you, well, then you were stupid not to let him help.

 

«No, I’m sorry. I should’ve been more understanding about this. I guess I’m just tired and just, I’m being shitty and trying to excuse my behavior right now. Okay. I’m sorry for getting pissy with you, I love you, you’re always there for me and even when I’m being shitty, you take care of me. I’m sorry that I got angry, I have no right to be.»

«Thanks, and I’m sorry for not being able to tell you. I wish I could tell you, but, with how things are right now, I can’t really tell you. But I have to ask, are you just getting pissed of because you’ve had to deal with those two numbskulls or is there something else bothering you?»

«I… Don’t know. I’m usually more calm than this, I’m not… I don’t feel like myself.»

«Did something happen?»

 

Not that- Wait. Hang on just a second. You were still upset about that Red had shouted at you, weren’t you?

Fuck, it was like you were seeing everything in slow motion. You were still upset by it. That’s why you had been so pissy as of late, your emotions and thoughts were catching up with you. Getting unreasonably upset by not knowing something, which seemed insignificant at this point, because you weren’t sure what was going on in other parts of your life.

You were more on edge because you were pissed off at yourself, for not understanding why Red had flipped on you. You didn’t know what you’d done wrong, and you were desperately trying to search your mind for reasons as to why he’d have been so upset by you. As of now, you were just drawing blanks, because there were too many reasons and you weren’t sure which one had pushed his buttons.

 

«I… upset someone. I made them really angry, and well, I’m not sure what to do. I’ve been trying to just, not think about it, but apparently that’s making me more moody. Fuck me BP, I’m… I don’t know what to do, because I told them I never wanted to see them again, but now I just wanna run on over and tell them how sorry I am.»

«Tell me, what happened?»

«So, remember what I told you, that I broke everything off with Red and shit?»

«Oh? Shit, he didn’t hurt you, did he?»

«No, he… He just got really upset, and I’m, I feel so fucking stupid for just trying to play it off as nothing.»

 

Feeling yourself start to tear up a bit, you tried to blink a bit, taking deep breaths. You weren’t going to cry, because you knew you were the one who’d fucked up, and you shouldn’t be the one playing the victim in this scenario.

 

«So, on Sunday, I couldn’t really sleep so I went for a drive. I invited Red over, kind of spontaneously, we talked a bit, I kind of pushed him a bit, not physically, and I… I’m not sure.»

«What did you say?»

«I asked him about his hobbies and shit, and he didn’t feel like saying it at first, so I kind of pressured him into telling me one. Said he liked stargazing. I pulled over and we talked about stars, everything seemed fine and dandy, I guess I kind of stared at him and he got upset.»

«Stared how?»

«I don’t think I stared in a specific way, I just… kind of studied him a bit? I guess that’s rude, but I didn’t think he’d blow up like that. And then I told him he was being unfair, and he kind of left. I fucked up.»

«Well… You know how it can be for us monsters, even if a human isn’t kind of staring directly at us, we still feel a bit threatened. He was probably upset because it looked like you were gawking at him like an animal or something.»

 

Choking back a sob, you held your face, trying your best to not let any tears fall. You were such a stupid fucking human sometimes, and now you were feeling sorry for yourself, like you had been the last couple of days instead of apologizing properly.

 

«I… I didn’t think I was trying to be demeaning, I just… No, you know what, no more excuses, I was shitty for staring. I hurt his feelings, and I should apologize later today.»

«I’m surprised he even has feelings, besides ‘malicious’ and ‘horny on main’, but alright. If you feel like that’s what you need to do, to get out of this funk, then I guess you should. I’m sure you meant no harm but, as I said, monsters and humans are similar, but we’re also very different.»

«Thanks BP, for listening to my stupidity at… Oof, 4AM now. You should get some rest, sorry for keeping you up.»

«That’s okay, I always got time for you. Should we talk about something… less shitty and more fun before we both get some rest?»

«I’d like that very much if you’re offering.»

 

Drying away some of the traitorous tears that had managed to slip out and was silently rolling down your cheeks, you tried of thinking about something more… positive to talk about. 

 

«How’s work BP?»

It was a start at least.

«Thought we were going to try talking about something more fun now?»

«Still, I want to know how you’re doing, if you’re doing alright.»

«Right now? Well, it’s okay. The owners are nice, as always, the customers have been. Kind of interested in my sexual life?»

«Uh… What?»

«Yeah, I don’t think they meant any harm in it, but I just… I’ve been kind of trying to avoid work, told them I got some weird ‘monster cold’ and been staying home.»

«Wh- okay. I’m going to kick them in their fucking faces, but okay. What did they ask you?»

 

Clenching your fist, your emotions running rampant. If it’s been so bad he’s been skipping out on work, it must’ve been bad. You knew, considering he told you he used to work for someone super shitty, and he still showed up every day.

 

«Like, asking if I was a furry or whatever, if I could… Okay this is kind of awkward, I uh…»

«What?»

«It’s kind of awkward discussing this with you because well… you’re… I’m…»

«Uh… You don’t need to go in-depth about it if you’re not talking about sexual things with me? I mean, maybe that’s just not a step we’re ready for yet, I’m not going to pressure things, because I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.»

 

At that you heard BP fucking snort, and you wondered if you’d said something amusing.

 

«What?»

You asked, hoping you hadn’t said something too stupid.

«No, it’s just, this sounds like a weird fucking scenario in a bad romance movie, were you’re the big strong burly manly man, who doesn't want a ‘virgin’ girl to feel pressured into having sex with him, right before she says ‘go slowly’ and the man raws the shit out of her.»

«Holy fuck BP, I thought you said you were uncomfortable, but here you are, with your scenarios.»

 

Feeling yourself chuckle, you listened to him sort of sputter on the other end. You could imagine how embarrassed he’d look. You were both adults, but right now you were acting like silly teens who’d fling opened condoms across the room, or giggle every time someone said the word ‘penis’.

 

«I-uh-sorry, I’m, you’re just, fuck, sorry.»

«It’s alright, you know. I thought you knew about the fact that I’ve always been open about sexual shit. Even if I’m a virgin pure, I don’t mind talking about it at all if both people are consenting adults.»

«What- Fuck.»

«Fuck indeed.»

«No I mean fuck as in- you… you’re a virgin?»

 

Well, yeah, last time you checked at least? You have never had sex, sure kisses and a bit of touching here and there, but nope, no sex.

«Yes? Why, something wrong with that?»

«No I just, I didn’t mean, it’s not that you’re not pretty enough, I’m, you’re just so, well you, and you seem so experienced with everything, and you go on dates, and you’re pretty, and well… You’re pretty.»

 

Shit, you were making him stutter a lot, while you appreciate the compliment, that you’re pretty, you guess you don’t like it when people assume?

 

«Thank you, but pretty doesn’t necessarily mean sexually active. Not that I’m not down for it, I just believe there’s a time and place for everything. I’ve just never really found a partner where I’ve wanted to have sex.»

«So, you’re not just joking with me right now?»

«I’m not joking with you BP. Is it really such a surprise?»

«I mean, have you ever looked at yourself?»

«Yes…?»

«So, it’s not the lack of sexual partners?»

«Heh, nah, I guess I’ve just never found someone I’ve clicked with. I mean, I do find people attractive and such, but I just wanna do everything at my own pace.»

«No heats?»

«Uh… No? Again, is heat like a sexual thing? You never went in depth about that.»

«Are we really gonna discuss how monsters well… does the do?»

«Only if you’re up for it BP.»

 

Honestly, he never went in depth about it, you had to be lying if you weren’t the least bit curious.

 

«Maybe some other time, okay?»

Scrunching your nose a bit, you guess you had to wait in anticipation.

«What is up with you humans wanting to know how monsters… well, fuck?»

«Call it curiosity, maybe an attraction even.»

«Can humans even… be attracted to monsters? Like on a normal scale, not just ‘ooo exotic’.»

«Uh… I’m pretty sure that’s a two-way thing friendo… You just love people you love, y’know? Nothing wrong with interspecies love as long as both are considered adults and it’s consensual.»

 

Shifting in your bed, you slowly rose and opened up a window, letting the cold air smack you across the face, as your hair and curtains blew everywhere. ‘Fuck okay, too chilly for a fully open window’ you thought, closing it 4/5 of the way, hanging it on some hinges, keeping it barely open. 

Just enough to let some air into the room, it was getting too hot for you. Maybe you could’ve just turned the heat down a bit, but you didn’t feel like going out into the hallway to screw around with the thermometer. 

Oh look, a leaf had made it’s way in through your window when you’d opened it. 

 

«Hey, uh… Do you know what a soulmate is?»

 

BP’s question was almost whispered through the phone. As if he was too embarrassed to ask or as if it was illegal to. ‘Soulmate’? Yes, you knew what that meant.

 

«Yeah? When you find someone you just… click with. Someone that’s just so perfect, it seems like they’re made for you, and you for them. Someone who you’ll always love, despite being different, that you’ll always truly understand. Someone who will take care of you, and make you happy, support you through the good and the bad, and you would do the exact same for them in a heartbeat.»

 

The line was quiet, and you checked to see if you’d accidentally ended the phone call. It seems like it hadn’t, BP was just eerily quiet.

 

«Wow, didn’t know you were such a romantic.»

He finally uttered, which made you huff a bit.

«I am truly the most romantic person ever. You just asked me a question and I answered.»

«So how come you know what a soulmate is, and you have never seen a soul.»

 

Another huff escaped you, even if you liked reading romantic novels and knew the definition of a soulmate, it still didn’t mean you necessarily believed in souls. You’re glad he did, whatever makes him happy, he’s allowed to believe in whatever he wants to. 

 

«You’re asking me? Everyone knows what a soulmate is, you can believe it if you want to, but I don’t think that exists. To me it feels like fiction, like, you can’t just instantly fall in love with someone just because they’re your ‘soulmate’ y’know?»

«So you… Of course. I don’t mean the human version of ‘soulmate’ where a human spots another one and they’re instantly soulmates, because they feel a sexual attraction to them. Soulmates are… Something more.»

«Oh… Uh, might I ask what it means by monster definition then?»

«I’m… Not sure what I can say, but you were pretty close. Soulmates, they’re… Well as I said earlier, hard to explain when you don’t have a basic concept of souls. Let’s just say it’s not like the human version, and is something more intricate than that.»

«Fine.»

 

Laying flat on your back, you took a deep couple of breaths. You had so many questions that were left unanswered, just because of a rule that didn’t allow humans to know. Monsters were secretive, they had every right to be, they’d barely wanted to share magic infused snacks and drinks with the world, but in the end winded up doing just that because it proved beneficial on both parts. 

Humans could enjoy a special snack, and monsters were able to find magic infused food everywhere. It was a win-win situation, at least in this scenario. 

 

«I… I’m sorry for being nosy, there’s just. So much, that monsters won’t tell us. We have presented everything about our culture on a silver platter, you’re able to find out literally anything about us with just a couple button presses. Not to say that monsters are rude for being secretive, there’s just, so much we don’t know. People get scared of things they don’t know, and we try our hardest to seek out an answer.»

«I understand that, I really do. We just have to be careful with what information it is we share. We don’t want to be locked away underground again. It’s hard… I want to tell you everything, I trust you, but at the same time, I’m afraid.»

 

Wow, you felt like shit. You know you were being pretty insensitive about this. You just wanted to understand, but how could you? You don’t know what it’s like to be locked down underground, in a mountain. You knew it was over some war, way back when. Why it started, was unknown, why humans decided to treat monsters in that way, unknown, you were.

You were just not sure how to feel about it all. So much had happened, and you were scared. Scared of the unknown, and when someone is afraid of that, they either get emotional and act out, ignore it completely or they try to find an answer.

 

«Sorry to lay all that shit on you BP, you don’t deserve that.»

 

What you really wanted to say, was that you too were afraid, but then he might’ve misunderstood and thought you were afraid of him, or other monsters. Which you weren’t. It was just part of humans survival instinct to believe everything had a reason, a meaning. Be it answered by personal beliefs, or science. 

 

«It’s… Okay really, I understand why you’re curious, and it’s not like I’m not curious too. Humans are so willing to share everything as well. I’m just sorry the situation is like how it is, because it’s not like I’m not willing to, I trust you, fuck how much I trust you. I just… Can’t.»

«It’s alright BP, I’m curious, but I’m not going to make you feel unsafe. I don’t understand what you’ve been through, but I understand that it must have been awful, or something… And wow, we were supposed to talk about something nice, weren’t we?»

 

The two of you had somewhat agreed to keep a lighter theme, but here you go off, with something that runs a lot deeper. Sometimes, you wish you could just shut your mouth or do small talk like with the other people you know. It was just so easy to talk to BP that you kind of lost track of the subject you were talking about.

 

«I guess we were. What were we even talking about, prior to this?»

«Uh… Something-something, soulmates?»

«Oh right, uh, I guess I can explain some parts of that. Monster kind still have significant others, like on the same level as humans does. Soulmates is what we call it when it runs deeper. It’s kind of our eternal proclamation of love and devotion for someone else.»

«That’s real nice. Kind of cute as well.»

«Heh, thanks, I don’t get humans ‘version’ though. You don’t really commit, you just sign a document and tell another person that you’ll love them through ‘good and bad times’, and then you are still able to leave them?»

«Are we talking marriage now? Well BP, y’know, humans like being able to have a way out of things, which is why we got divorces. Sometimes people can change so drastically, or you don’t know them well enough when you commit, that we need to be able to leave.»

 

Thinking back to your parents divorce, you shuddered a bit. Your dad loved you, sure, but it all changed when he lost his job. He got upset a lot, and it hurt your mom, which is how it all ended up with them getting a divorce. 

They still cared for each other a lot, and just wanted the best for each other. You still talked a lot more to your mom, she needed you, even if your dad did too. You loved them both just as much, it was just, a bit more difficult. But you’re a grown woman now, and not the teen that wanted to leave home because of it.

It was unfortunately for the best, even if it stung like hell just thinking about it. You should really shoot your dad a text and ask if he wants a visit or want to visit you.

 

«Hm, then I guess it’s not quite the same. Similar, but not the same.»

«Yeah, again, we were supposed to talk about something lighter. Why do we always end up talking about deep shit?»

«I guess we got a lot of heavy shit to carry, and seek comfort in each other.»

«BP?»

«Yeah?»

«You’re so fucking poetic when you’re tired, holy fuck. I should note stuff down, in case I feel like starting doing calligraphy again and putting it on the wall.»

 

At that he started laughing, a rather tired laughter, and you soon joined in.

It was nice, your friendship meant everything to you. BP was a really good friend, he just seemed to understand, and even if he couldn’t always satiate your curiosity, he did try his best to keep you satisfied. He was almost… too nice?

Then you recalled what Red had said to you, that you were just used for convenience. That a human looked good on a monsters side, that you were just a prize. That if you had one human ‘friend’ that no one would bother you.

Feeling your face contort into something nasty, you tried not to think about it too much. But the thoughts kept on streaming. What if BP was just using you? You’d gotten him a job after all, through your contacts. He seemed to be a lot more comfortable when the two of you were together in public. 

What if that was the reason Paps hung out with you? The two of you were pretty different, even with some similarities. He hadn’t requested- wait. What if he knew about the party all along? What if he knew, and had used you as… some kind of conversation piece?

There’d been no other humans present, only you. 

What if he found it amusing that you’d showed up? How you would talk to them as if you were their actual friend? You were just an object, weren’t you?

«-hey, Hey! I’m talking to you, buddy.»

«Huh?»

You guess you’d zoned out, consumed in your own thoughts, completely ignoring what BP had just said.

«I was just talking about this cryptic lady who’d ordered a really strong coffee and then requested it be infused with lots of magic, but, you weren’t really paying attention?»

«Sorry BP, I’m just… Thinking about stupid shit, you were saying?»

«Honestly, if I knew you needed comfort, I’d have come over a long time ago, are you still upset about… The thing with Red?»

«No, I don’t-«

«You are, aren’t you? He yelled at you? What did he say? Did you call you a human slur?»

«No, he didn’t. He just, hit some buttons of mine I guess. Didn’t know I even had them but, apparently I do.»

 

Truly, you hadn’t even thought about such a possibility until he’d mentioned it, and now fear of it all being true made you into a mess yet again.

 

«Want me to come over so we can talk in person?»

«It’s alright BP, I can manage. Plus, I couldn’t do that to you, you don’t need to come over at 4 AM just to comfort me.»

«You’d do that for me though.»

«You need sleep you absolute trash bag whom I love very much.»

 

At that he let out a somewhat breathless laugh, and you felt yourself wanting to smile a bit. If he really had been lying to you all along, would he really want to come over at 4 AM for you? Doesn’t that seem to excessive?

 

«Hey… Bp?»

«What is it?»

«We’re friends right?»

 

He was quiet, eerily so. Which did kind of start making you worried. Because he was your… best friend. That’s why you instinctively had picked up your phone and he was the first one you called. Not your friends from back home, not from university, hell, not even Stretch. He was just the very best.

 

«H-how so?»

 

Was he nervous? Because you’d figured it out? Or maybe because he was worried about you using him for the exact same reason?

 

«I like to think of you as my best friend. Just, kind of wondered if you thought that about me too? Someone mentioned something, about how monsters are using humans because it ‘looks good’ and I just… I’ve just been thinking about that, I know it’s silly but…»

«Who the literal fuck said that to you?»

«Doesn’t matter, I just-«

«No, listen, that’s. That’s fucked up on so many levels? I would never use you, you’re… You’re too precious to me. Fuck, you’re too good for someone like me, but you, you’re just so. You.»

 

Hearing him take a deep breath, you found yourself letting the tears slip, and run gently down your cheeks. You didn’t dare take a breath, so you tried to quiet yourself as much as possible, holding a hand over your mouth.

 

«You’re always there to support me, no matter how big or small an issue is. I’ve fucked up so much, and you’ve tried your best to solve it all. Not because you want anything in return, just because you care so much about me. It’s just so fucked up! Who the literal fuck would say that to you, I’m going to kick their fucking ass!»

«I-uh… Well it’s,» 

You weren’t going to out Red, he’d been upset, and probably said it because you’d hurt his feelings. Karma, you reasoned. 

«I just overheard someone talking about it…»

«Well, that’s real fucked up still. Anyways, yes, you are my friend, my best friend in fact.»

«Thanks BP… You always know what to say, y’know?»

«Are we being sappy again?»

«Oof, yeah we are…»

 

Running a hand through your hair, you let out an audible sigh. You were tired and a lot was going to happen in just a few hours. You wished you could just do it all now, just put on your clothes and do everything instantly. Get past the waiting, which only made you more nervous.

If everything would be going to shit, you at least wanted it to hit you hard and fast.

 

«Hey? Felix?»

«Uh oh, you never use my actual name, what’s up?»

«I do too, but like, I love you, so much. You’re like, my best friend.»

«Aw, love you too, but fuck you and I both need some rest.»

«Agreed, Good night BP, hope you get some z’s.»

«Good night, and don’t worry too much, things usually work out in the end, and I’ll always be a phone call away. Sweet dreams.»

 

And with that, you hung up. 

He was definitely a good friend, of course he wasn’t using you. Why would he? You were just, overthinking it. You may have pushed someone over the edge, thus resulting in them throwing hurtful comments your way.

It didn’t excuse his behavior, but at least you felt like apologizing properly for just… Actually, why were you feeling guilty about this again? For staring at someone? As if that isn’t an entirely normal thing to do?

You could potentially understand why he might’ve gotten pissed off, when you’d asked him about his hobbies, but if you were being perfectly reasonable, that was just a normal friend conversation as well? No, nothing you could think of had made him angry that night, that had any possible connection to you?

 

Fuck.

 

Oh, fuck.

 

In this big fucking mess, you finally realized it.

 

He was hurt because you’d rejected him.

 

Of course he was, of course that’s why he acted out. Suddenly the person you’d been on a date with, whom you thought you had a connection with, rejects you at a party in front of your family, wants to be all buddy-buddy with you?

Maybe that’s why he got pissed off, maybe that’s why he said those cruel things to you. If you were being honest, if you didn’t feel as guilty as you did, you’d have left this mess alone. But as it was, you felt like, you should at least try to be civil about it. 

Then again, maybe he was better off now? Perhaps he was doing just fine? Like, yeah he just needed to get some of the frustrations out, and now he’s fine and dandy? Maybe a phone call was not the right way to go?

However, you felt like you needed to talk to him. Eventually at least? Just to tell him you’re sorry for hurting his feelings. 

Letting out a loud groan, you flopped down in your bed. Why the fuck did you feel like you owed him anything, let alone an apology after he’d said those things to you? Were you actually sorry, or did you just not like feeling as though you’d hurt someone else?

Making up your mind, you’d make a phone call, eventually. Asking to meet up, just to tell him that you don’t like how things ended between you, that you were sorry for hurting his feelings and acting like nothing had happened. But for now, you had less than two hours of relaxation before you needed to greet the day.

Looking at the alarm you’d set for 6 am, one last time, you decided to get some rest. Today was going to be a big day, and you needed all the rest you could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF Reader is still hung up on what happened?
> 
> Hope yall liked this chapter! As always I'm available on Tumblr, IG, and Twitter!
> 
> As a side note, Ive been really busy as of late, but I'll try to get some more writing done. A lot has happened, and my motivation for writing has been really defleating. I'll finish this of course, and my other works, its just been really hard to feel motivated is all and I had to take a break from it.


	10. Not an update!

So with the whole shitshow going on with Tumblr, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I have a Twitter account!  
The old one (where I post about updates and the like has been deleted)  
So if you want to know how I'm doing on the chapters/ wanna see some arts, follow me there!

(It'll prob be a bit NSFW, just so you guys know what you're getting into.)

((female presenting nipples probably))

 

Heres my new twitter account!

https://twitter.com/nonfigurativt

@Nonfigurativt !!!


End file.
